Forbidden is Just A Word
by Sanubis-Is-Forever
Summary: Sadie and Anubis are in love. It's forbidden. Will they still make there love work? Will they be together forever. Rated T for Violence and Other things.
1. Forbidden Love Begins

**This is my first story for Kane Chronicles. I wanted to read Sadie and Anubis stories but I don't like waiting for updates so I usually wait till there complete and I read all the complete ones. Anyway here the story.**

* * *

Sadie's POV

"Sadie, where are you going?" Carter asked.

"I'm going for a walk," I said. I was really going to meet Anubis. Carter doesn't like me visiting Anubis so I say I'm going to the store or a walk or something. When I say I'm going to the store I have to go buy something and it's annoying.

I left and walked down the street. I see a kid that always hangs around. He has black hair and green eyes. He looks 16 and he wears black and red a lot. I think his name is Nico. He goes to my school. I got to the graveyard and saw Anubis waiting for me.

"Hey Jackal boy," I said.

"Hey," Anubis said. "What took you so long?"

"Carter saw me leaving," I said. "And I saw that one kid again."

Anubis was wearing black jeans and combat boots with a black t shirt. I was wearing black ripped jeans with a grey tank top combat boots with a black leather jacket.

"Aren't you cold," I said. "It's freezing out here."

"Not really," Anubis said.

I sat down next to him.

"Why does it matter if Carter sees you leave?" Anubis asked.

"Because he doesn't like me visiting you," I said.

"Why?"

"Because he thinks that we will fall in love. He says we can't because it's forbidden."

"Well that doesn't stop you from coming here."

"Well forbidden doesn't matter because it would just be a word."

"That's in the way," Anubis said.

"Sure," I said. "I don't care about the rules."

"Until you get yourself killed," Anubis said.

"In case you haven't noticed. Jackal boy I have been in the 'getting myself killed' position a lot. Her I am now." I said.

Anubis smiled and rolled his eyes. "Okay but I don't want to be in charge of your funeral if you die from doing something dangerous.

"Well whenever I die you will be planning my funeral." I said.

"It better be a long time from now," Anubis said.

"Why," I said. "Jackal boy is going to be sad."

Anubis pushed me lightly.

"I was kidding," I said. "But seriously I've almost killed myself quite a few times."

"Any more recently," Anubis said.

"No," I said. "Except for when I was almost trampled by Felix's heard of crazy penguins."

"He's obsessed with penguins," Anubis said.

"You're obsessed with Jackals."

"Am not," I said. "It's just my sacred animal."

"Big difference,"

"There is a big different princess of sarcasm."

"Oh, I see in the princess of sarcasm. Says the toilet paper god,"

"Don't call me that," Anubis said.

"I just did," I said. "What are you going to do about it?"

I stood up and Anubis did the same. "I'm going to give you ten seconds to run."

Anubis chased me around the graveyard. I fell down a hill when I tripped over my foot. I had a pain in my foot. Anubis ran to me then sat next to me on his knees.

"Sadie," Anubis said. "Are you okay?"

"No," I said. "My foot really hurts."

Anubis picked me up and carried me up the hill he grabbed his jacket and took me to the Brooklyn house. Anubis knocked on the door Jaz opend the door.

"Anubis," Jaz said. "Come in."

Anubis put me down on the couch.

"What happened to Sadie," Jaz said.

"She fell down a hill."

"And you were there," Carter said standing at the bottom of the stairs with Zia walking down the stairs joining Carter at the bottom.

"Yes," Anubis said looking at Carter. "Sadie and I were running around the graveyard."

"Sadie," Carter said. "I thought I told you to…"

"I don't care Carter," I said standing up after Jaz healed my foot. "I will hang out with Anubis if I want. I don't care if I fall in love with him. I don't care if it's forbidden."

I looked at Anubis who put his Jacket on. "I should leave," he said.

I followed Anubis to the door and closed it behind us. "Sorry about my brother."

"It's fine Sadie," Anubis said. "See you later Sadie."

"See you later," I said.

Anubis turned away and started leaving. I grabbed his hand and pulled him towards me. I put my arms around his neck and kissed him. Anubis froze for a second then put his hands on my waist. After a minute we pulled away. Anubis smiled then walked away. I watched until I couldn't see him.

I walked back in the house. Zia looked like she was trying to talk some sense into Carter. When Carter finally agreed with her on something Zia kissed his cheek and walked back up the stairs. Carter glanced at me and walked up the stairs to his room.

* * *

**How do you like it if I get good reviews ill make a second chapter? And Yes the kid who was decribed is Nico Di Angelo from Percy Jackson I just felt like adding him he won't be making much of an appearance.**


	2. Sadie Gets Mad

Sadie's POV

I woke up in the middle of the night. I couldn't sleep. I got up and walked onto my balcony. I stood there looking around. "Hey," A voice said.

I jumped to see Anubis. "Jackal Boy," I said. "Don't sneak up on me."

"Sorry," Anubis said.

"When did you even get here? How would you know I would be awake?" I asked.

"I was here about an hour ago. I was just standing out here." Anubis answered.

I looked at the dark corner where he must have been standing.

"The question is why you are awake?" Anubis asked.

"I couldn't sleep. What's your excuse shouldn't you be sleeping?"

"I couldn't sleep either." Anubis said.

"Why?" I asked.

"I don't know," Anubis answered.

"I can't sleep because I can't stop thinking about what my brother said."

"About you not being able to hang out with me," Anubis said.

"Yes," I said. "I don't care what he thinks. He can't tell me what to do."

"Sadie," Anubis said. "He's your older brother."

"I'm sixteen now," I said. "Why does he have to tell me what to do?"

"He doesn't." Anubis said, "He just wants to make sure you don't get hurt."

"How does he think you would hurt me?" I asked.

"I don't know Sadie," Anubis said. "He probably thinks I'm dangerous."

"Okay," I said. "But he knows you won't hurt me."

"He probably doesn't know that," Anubis said. "You should get some sleep. Meet me in the graveyard tomorrow. See you later Sadie."

"Anubis wait…." I said. But he was already gone.

I walked into my room and went to bed.

The next day I woke up and got dressed. I was wearing black ripped skinny jeans a red shirt and a black leather jacket and combat boots. I walked downstairs quietly so Carter didn't know I was going to see Anubis. I reached the door when.

"Sadie," Carter said. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to see Anubis," I said.

"You're staying here," Carter said.

"No I'm not," I said. "I promised him I would go see him today."

"You're staying here." Carter said.

"Who's going to stop me?" I said opening the door.

I ran as fast as I could with Carter and Walt (who decided to help him because his doesn't like Anubis) either chasing me. I ran until I got to the graveyard. I saw Anubis.

"Anubis," I said. "Carter and Walt are chasing me we got to go now."

Anubis looked behind me and saw them coming he grabbed my hand and dragged me along with him. We ran out of the graveyard and down the street. I stopped and pulled Anubis into and ally. Anubis and I stood in the back of the ally which was really dark. I couldn't see Anubis but I felt his hand touch my arm. I watched Carter and Walt run past.

"Why are they chasing you?" Anubis asked.

"Because I was coming to see you Carter said I couldn't come so I ran out the door and they followed me." I explained.

I saw a dark figure standing in the entrance of the ally. Anubis looked at what I was looking at and stood in front of me. The person was coming closer. It was Set.

"Anubis," Set said. "What are you doing here with that girl?"

"Father," Anubis said. "Why do you care?"

"Because," Set said. "You shouldn't be with Sadie Kane."

"Why don't you go somewhere that's not here," I said.

"Watch it Kane," Set said.

"No," I said.

Set stepped closer and Anubis stood in front of me completely.

"Don't touch her," Anubis said.

"I'll see you again son," Set said. "But you should stay away from Sadie or I'll make sure she dies."

I grabbed one of Anubis's hands as Set looked at me. I stood next to Anubis after Set left. Anubis turned to me.

"I think Carter and Walt should be gone now," Anubis said.

We walked out and Walt grabbed me and pulled me away from Anubis while I screamed until he put his hand over my mouth. Carter stood in front of Anubis and started shouting at him. I didn't really know what they said because I was too busy getting away from Walt. When they were finished Anubis left and Carter and Walt were trying to take me back to the Brooklyn house.

"What are you doing to that girl," A voice said. It was Nico Di Angelo.

"She's my sister," Carter said. "It's none of your business."

They let me go I noticed something around Nico's belt it was a sword.

"Okay," I said. "Nice chat bye."

I ran away again. I ran back to the graveyard.

"Anubis," I said. "Anubis."

No answer. "Anubis please come back."

I looked around. I sat around in the graveyard most of the day. I eventually sat under a tree and fell asleep. I woke up and it was dark.

"Anubis," I said. Still no answer I looked around.

I started walking home. "Sadie," Anubis said. "Wait."

"Where were you Anubis?" I asked. "I waited all day."

"Sorry," Anubis said. "I had to do something for your father."

"I thought it was something Carter said to you," I said.

"No," Anubis said. "Carter doesn't scare me."

"I have to get home," I said. "Before Carter sends a search party."

"I see," Anubis said. "See you tomorrow Sadie."

Anubis hugged me and then disappeared.


	3. Run Away It's The Only Way

**Hey readers. If I hadn't said this it's three years since the Serpents Shadow. Sadie is 16 and Carter is 18. **

* * *

Sadie's POV

"Sadie Kane stay away from him," A voice said. I opened my eyes and sat up. I looked around but didn't see anything and it was light outside. I checked the time and it was 8 in the morning.

I got up and put on a red shirt, black ripped jeans, leather jacket, and combat boots. I went downstairs and saw Carter and Walt sitting on the couch.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey Sadie," Carter said.

"Sadie," Shelby said running down the stairs. She was now 9 years old.

"Shelby," I said as she came up to me.

"I lost Alyssa," Shelby said.

"I'm sure Alyssa didn't go very far," I said. I heard Walt laugh.

"Sadie," Felix said. He was now 13. "Have you seen my penguin?"

"You created a penguin and lost it. Again." I said.

"No," Felix said. "I just misplaced him."

"Sure," I said smiling.

I heard knocking on the door. "I'll get it."

I walked over to the door and opened it. It was Anubis.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey," he said. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah," I said.

"Sadie," Carter said. "Get him out."

"No," I said.

"Sadie Kane," Carter said.

I looked at Anubis. He was watching me.

"Sadie," Anubis said. "Maybe I should leave."

I nodded then watched him leave. I looked at Carter.

"You need to stop talking to him Sadie," Carter said. "I won't allow it and I know uncle Amos or dad will allow it either."

"I don't care Carter," I said. "I don't care if it's forbidden for me to love him. I love Anubis and you're not going to stand in my way."

I ran out the door. "SADIE," Carter called.

I continued running and then went to the graveyard. Anubis wasn't there. It started raining so I ran to the ally that Anubis and I hid in trying to get rid of Carter and Walt, where I Set threatened to kill me, where I first heard Nico say a word.

I sat in the corner all the way in the back and fell asleep.

Anubis's POV

I left the mansion and went back to see if Osiris needed anything. I sat in a chair and Ammit came up to me. He was just looking at me and he had a picture in his mouth. He dropped it in my lap and I looked at it, it was a picture of Sadie.

Ammit looked at me one more time then walked away. I went back to the graveyard and saw Carter and Walt.

"Where is she Anubis?" Carter asked sounding angry.

"Where is who?" I asked.

"Sadie," Carter said "She ran off and we think she ran to you."

"I haven't seen her since I left the Brooklyn house," I said.

"Now I have to worry about my missing sister." Carter said. "Come on Walt."

I left the graveyard and went looking for Sadie. I found the ally Sadie and I hid in and walked in there. I saw a girl sleeping in the corner then I realized it was Sadie.

I knelt next to her.

"Sadie," I whispered. "Wake up."

I sat next to Sadie and tapped her shoulder. I saw her eyes open.

"Hey Jackal boy," Sadie said.

"Why are you sitting back here sleeping?" I asked.

"Because," Sadie said. "I'm hiding from my brother."

"You know you have to go back soon or later."

"I chose later."

"So you're just going to sit here in the cold."

"Yup," Sadie said.

I saw Sadie shivering. She had her leather jacket. I took my jacket off and put it around her.

"I'm taking you home Sadie," I said. "Your brother is looking for you."

"I'm not going home." Sadie said.

"I'm taking you home even if I have to carry you," I said. "You know if you end up freezing to death that Bast and Carter are going to kill me."

"You're immortal genius," Sadie said.

I picked Sadie up and started walking.

"Jackal boy," Sadie said. "Stop I don't want to go back. Put me down."

I set Sadie down but sill kept my arm around her so she wouldn't run.

"You're going back. Carter and Walt are worried and the others are by now," I said.

"I think they can live without me." Sadie said.

"Sadie," I said. "Why do you have to be so annoying?"

"Because I'm good at it." Sadie said. "Are you really going to take me back to Carter?"

"Yes Sadie," I said.

Sadie got away from my grip and started running. I started running after her. I grabbed her by the waist and wrapped my arms around her lifting her up.

"Sadie stop," I said.

"Anubis please," Sadie said.

I set Sadie down and made her face me." Sadie I'm not going to leave you walking around New York alone."

"Then come with me," Sadie said. "Or you can take me to see my dad."

"Fine," I said. I dragged her to the graveyard and made a portal and took her to see her father.

We walked into the room where Osiris was sitting in his throne. He looked up. "Sadie," He said. "Come here."

Sadie ran up to him. "Why are you here?"

"I ran away from Carter and Anubis found me." Sadie said.

"Sadie," Her father said. "Why?"

"Long story," Sadie said.

"You have to go back," He said.

"I'm not going back now," Sadie said. "He's probably sleeping."

Ammit came running into the room and ran over to Sadie. Sadie was tackled to the ground by Ammit. I stood there laughing until Osiris told me to get him.

"Ammit," I said. "Come."

Ammit put his head down and ran over towards me.

"Anubis please makes sure Sadie gets home safely," Osiris said.

"Yes," I said.

I made a portal and we appeared in the graveyard.

"Sadie," I said. "Come on."

I grabbed Sadie's hand and we walked to the Brooklyn house.

"Anubis," Sadie said. "Why do you have to take me back?"

"Because it's your fathers order," I said.

"But before that," Sadie said.

"Because," I said. "I didn't want you to get hurt and I wasn't going to leave you alone."

"You know that Carter hates you." Sadie said.

"Sadie," I said. "I know he doesn't want us together and your father would think the same thing. I love you but it's forbidden."

"I don't care," Sadie said. "It's forbidden. But forbidden is just a word. It doesn't affect anything."

"Only you would be smart enough to know that," I said. "What about the gods Sadie? They will just kill you and you would be gone and I would be miserable."

"They shouldn't care about what you do Jackal boy." Sadie said. She stopped and stood in front of me. "I don't care if they come to kill me they probably wouldn't get very far."

Sadie kissed me. I put my hands on her waist and she put her hands around my neck. We heard Carter shouting and stepped away. Sadie handed me my jacket back and she looked at me.

"Sadie," Carter said. "Get in here now."

"Coming," Sadie said. "We should run while we have the chance."

"Sadie we aren't going to run away." I said.

"Please," Sadie said. "It's the only way."

I kissed Sadie one more time then she walked off. I saw Carter walking up to me so I waited to hear what he had to say.

"Stay away from her." He said. "I will make sure my dad hears about this if you keep coming back. 3 chances now you have 2."

"Yes Carter Kane," I said. I walked back to the graveyard and sat at the bench.

Sadie's POV

I sat on my bed with Zia sitting on the end.

"Sadie," Zia said. "I'll try to get Carter to calm down. I know how much Anubis means to you."

"At least someone understands me," I said.

"Carter is going to your father if Anubis comes around 2 more times," Zia explained.

"I don't need him to protect me," I said.

"He's your big brother he thinks it's his job," Zia told me.

Zia left and I eventually fell asleep.

* * *

**Chapter 3 btw I will be updating every day from now on. I finished the other story and got that off my hands now I only have this story.**


	4. Drew and Jackal Boy's Notes

**I have a poll on my profile. Who should Sadie Belong with? Walt or Anubis. Please vote. ANUBIS FOREVER. Your choice that's my opinion.**

* * *

Sadie's POV

"Sadie Sadie Sadie wake up wake up wake up," Is the first thing I hear from Shelby.

"I'm up Shelby," I said sitting up.

"I got a note for you," Shelby said. "It was outside the door."

I took the note. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," Shelby said running out of the room.

I opened the note.

_Dear Sadie,_

_Meet me in the graveyard at 11:00am._

_Anubis._

I looked at the time it was 10:30am. I got up and got dressed in a grey shirt, black leather jacket, combat boots, and black jeans and brush my hair with fresh new red streaks. I walked downstairs and told Zia to tell Carter I went for a walk.

I left and ran to the graveyard. I got there at 10:59. Just in time. I caught my breath then I walked in and saw another note.

_Look Behind you_

I turned around and Anubis was leaning against a tree looking at me. "Hey Sadie," He said.

"Hey," I said. I walked over to him and stood in front of him. "Why did you want me to meet you here?"

"Because," Anubis said. "I wanted to spend time with you. I can't show up at the mansion so I decided to leave a note. Who found it?"

"Shelby," I said.

"The little girl I always see when I do have permission to be there?"

"Yup," I said. "That's her."

Anubis stepped forward. "Don't you turn seventeen tomorrow?"

"Yeah," I said. "Why?"

"You'll have to wait and see." Anubis said.

"I don't like surprises," I said.

"Too bad Sadie," Anubis said.

"Fine," I said. I walked over and sat under a tree. "Are we just going to stay here or are we going to go do something fun."

"Did you have something in mind?" Anubis asked.

"Yup," I said. I grabbed Jackal boy's hand and dragged him along with me. I dragged him to a hill that was just behind the graveyard. You could see the school I go to.

"Yeah," Anubis said. "This is much better than the graveyard."

"Don't be sarcastic," I said. "That's my job."

"Okay," Anubis said.

We sat down leaning against the tree. I looked towards the school and saw the famous Drew. Looking like an oversized Barbie doll.

"Sadie," Drew said. She looked at Anubis.

"Is there something wrong with him?" Drew asked.

"No," I said. "Why?"

"Because he's hanging out with you," Drew said.

Anubis growled quietly, which was funny considering he can turn into a Jackal.

"At least he's not hanging out with oversized Barbie dolls," I said standing up. Anubis then got up and stood behind me.

"Whatever," Drew said. "Whoever you are when you decide to make the right choice here's my number." She handed a paper to Anubis.

Drew left and Anubis tore the paper up.

"Who's she?" Anubis said. "Why was she acting so mean?"

"That was Drew and she hates me," I said. "Why did you growl?"

"Because," Anubis said. "I'm part Jackal. Remember."

"So you act like a dog." I said. "Okay."

"Where too now Sadie," Anubis said ignoring my last comment.

"I don't know Jackal boy," I said.

"Were back to the nicknames," Anubis said.

We started walking around until we got back to the graveyard. I looked at Anubis he was just looking around. I wish I could just hang out with him for the whole day. Anubis looked at me. He leaned in and kissed me.

"I have to go back before Carter starts to wonder where I am."

"Okay," Anubis said. "See you later Sadie."

I walked back to the house where Carter was waiting for me.

"Hey," I said.

"Where were you?" Carter asked.

"A walk," I said.

I walked up the stairs and went to my room until I get called back down so Carter knows I didn't try to leave.

* * *

**Thanks and don't forget to vote on my poll which is on my profile.**


	5. Birthday Gone Bad

**Hey Guy's I usually wait for reviews but I'm excited about this story and not many people review on this fan fiction. I also think there aren't enough Sadie and Anubis Stories. I've read pretty much all of the complete ones and following some of the ones that still need updates.**

* * *

Sadie's POV

I woke up the next day and put black skinny jeans, a red shirt, black leather jacket, and combat boots and went downstairs. I opened the door and found a note.

_Meet me in the graveyard tonight at 8:00_

_Happy Birthday Sadie Kane_

_Sincerely _

_Jackal Boy_

I smiled and ran to Zia, Alyssa, Jaz, and Cleo. "Hey Sadie," Zia said. "Happy Birthday!"

"Look at this note," I said handing it to Zia. "I have to go. How do I get Carter to let me?"

"I don't know Sadie," Zia said.

"Too bad," Alyssa said. "She's going weather she wants to or not I don't care she's going even if I had to personally drag her out of the house and drag her to the graveyard."

"Okay," I said. "Alyssa how are you going to tell that to Carter?"

"I'm going to do it right now," Alyssa said.

"Right now," I said.

"Yup," Alyssa said and walked out the door. We followed her into the living room. "Carter."

"Huh," Carter said.

"Anubis wants Sadie to meet him in the graveyard tonight and she's going weather you like it or not," Alyssa said.

"Okay," Carter said. "You do realize that he will take her to see our father and since it's her birthday I'll be nice."

"Yeah," Alyssa said. "He's got a point girls."

"It's Carter," I said. "He's always got a point."

Zia laughed. Carter looked at her and smiled. Zia walked over and sat next to him and took his hand. I glanced at Alyssa then we walked upstairs.

"What are you going to wear Sadie?" Alyssa said.

"Probably my usual," I said.

"Not going to happen," Alyssa said. "We're going to get you ready."

"You know we have like 10 hours," I said.

"Yeah," Alyssa said. "We're going to go buy you a dress first."

We got to the mall and went into some dress store. With Jaz, Cleo, Shelby, and Alyssa this could take a while. Alyssa looked around until she saw a dress. It was a red spaghetti strapped dress. I tried it on and I actually liked it. We bought that then went to a jewelry store. I spotted a necklace that had a symbol of Anubis on it. I walked over to it and Alyssa followed me.

"I like this one Alyssa," I said.

"Of course you do," Alyssa said.

We bought that and went back to the house. It was about 3:00 when we got back. 6 hours until I meet Anubis in the graveyard.

"Time to get ready Sadie," Alyssa said.

Alyssa started with my hair. She put red highlights in my hair. Then she curled it. She put makeup on me after she got Jaz and Cleo to hold me down which did take a while. Then I changed into my dress and I had fishnet leggings, combat boots, a leather jacket, and my necklace on. Alyssa told me to put my wand in my boot in case something bad happens. It was 7:30 by the time they were done. It took an hour and a half to hold me down for the makeup.

"Come on Sadie," Alyssa said.

I walked down the stairs and met Carter, Walt, Zia, Shelby, and Felix downstairs.

"Wow," Felix said. "She looks cuter than baby penguins."

Shelby glanced at Felix. "You just compared Sadie to penguins."

"Baby Penguins," Felix said.

"Awwww," Cleo said. "Baby penguins are so cute."

"You look great Sadie," Zia said.

"Yeah," I said. "Thanks to Alyssa."

"Yeah," Alyssa said. "I'm available for weddings, dates, funerals, parties, and dances."

Zia looked at her. "Weddings? You know there isn't going to be any weddings for a long time."

"Until you and Carter get married, which will happen and I'll be waiting," Alyssa said.

"Okay," Carter said. "You look great sis."

"Thanks," I said. "I better get going."

I started walking and heard a voice.

"Sadie wait," I turned to see Walt.

"What?" I said.

"Why are you going?" Walt said. "Anubis can't be with you. He will just forget you after you get older."

"Walt," I said. "I'm going."

Walt grabbed my wrist. "You can't."

I yanked my wrist away and started walking again I was almost to the graveyard when Walt's arms wrapped around my waist.

"STOP," I screamed. "PUT ME DOWN WALT."

"WALT," A voice said. "Let her go."

I looked towards the graveyard and saw Anubis.

Walt let me go. "Fine Sadie waste your time. You know where I'll be when he forgets."

"Over my dead body," Anubis said.

Anubis took me to the graveyard. "You look really pretty Sadie."

"Alyssa did this," I said. "It took like 5 ½ hours."

"First we are going to see your father," Anubis said.

Anubis took me to the throne room and I saw my mum and dad. I ran over to them and hugged them. "Happy Birthday Sadie," They said.

I looked at Anubis. He was looking at the floor.

"Thanks mum and dad." I said.

I walked over to Anubis after I talked with my mom and dad. Anubis was still looking at the floor. I stood right in front of him. "Jackal Boy," I said.

Anubis looked up and took my hand and led me through the portal. We were back in the graveyard and Anubis looked at the necklace on my neck. He took the symbol in his hand and smiled. "A necklace with my symbol on it," He said. "You know your parents would have killed me if they saw this."

"Yeah," I said. "I didn't think about that Jackal boy."

"Happy Birthday Sadie," Anubis said handing me a small box. I opened it it was a charm bracelet. It had four charms on it. One said Sadie, one said Anubis, one was Anubis's symbol, and the last on was the symbol of Isis.

"Thanks Anubis," I said.

Anubis took it from me and put it around my wrist.

"Welcome Sadie," Anubis said. Anubis leaned in and kissed me. I kissed him back. After 1 minute we broke apart.

"Anubis," I said. "I love you."

"I love you too Sadie," Anubis said.

"Sadie," A voice said. I turned and saw Walt again.

"Walt what are you doing," I said.

"If I can't have you," Walt said. "No one can."

Walt had a knife. Anubis stood in front of me.

"Walt," I said. "I rejected you so you're going to kill me."

"Yeah," Walt said. "I'm not alone."

"Because I'm here," Set said.

Anubis growled and put and arm around me. Walt and Set were both on one side of me and Anubis. I stood really close to Anubis.

"Sadie," Anubis whispered. "Run."

"What about you?" I said.

"I'll be right behind you," Anubis said. "I promise."

"Okay," I said.

"NOW," Anubis said.

I listened to Anubis and started running and I heard his footsteps behind me. I ran as fast as I could but Set got in front of me and grabbed me by the arm and put a knife at my neck.

* * *

**I end here today. Don't worry I'll post tomorrow. Thanks for reading. DON'T FORGET TO VOTE WHO SADIE SHOULD BELONG WITH ON THE POLL ON MY PROFILE. **


	6. Walt vs Anubis 1

**Thanks for the reviews and on my poll its Anubis 3 and Walt 0 please don't forget to vote who Sadie belongs to. Now less authors note and more action. Am I right? Yes, yes I am.**

* * *

Sadie's POV

"ANUBIS," I screamed.

Anubis stopped and looked at me. Walt caught up and Anubis turned and punched him in the face. Set pulled me out into the middle of the road. A car was coming and he disappeared. Anubis pushed me out of the way and we landed in the grass and he was on top of me.

"Sorry Sadie," Anubis said. Getting off of me and helped me up.

"Sorry," I said. "For what? You saved my life."

Walt made it across the street. Anubis stood in front of me again. Walt started attacking Anubis. Once Anubis got free he punched Walt again but Walt wasn't giving up. Walt eventually pinned Anubis down and was about to stab him with the knife. I kicked Walt and Anubis got out of Walt's reach and Anubis got back up. Anubis faced me.

"Thanks Sadie," Anubis smiled and winked.

"Anubis watch out," I said.

Anubis turned and punched Walt again. Walt ran to the mansion.

"Thanks Sadie," Anubis said. I looked at Anubis's arm and there was cut.

"Your arm is cut," I said.

Anubis made a portal and we appeared in a room.

"What's this?" I asked.

"My bedroom," Anubis said. "You know where I sleep."

"Why are we here?" I said.

"So you can fix my arm," Anubis said.

I went to the bathroom and got a washcloth and bandages. I came back and helped Anubis take his jacket off. Anubis was wearing a dark grey tank top. I put the cloth on his arm and started cleaning the cut.

"Why would my dad be working with Walt?" Anubis said.

"Probably because they both want me dead," I said. "You know death boy that was a dumb question."

"For you maybe," Anubis said. "I would be nice if I were you I'm your only way of getting home safely."

"You know if I don't get home Carter would kill you," I said.

"I didn't say you wouldn't get home," Anubis said. "I said I was the only way for you to get home safely."

"Whatever Jackal Boy," I said.

"Stop calling me names Sadie," Anubis said. "My name is Anubis. Not Jackal Boy, not Toilet Paper God, not Death Boy, and not God of nothing useful."

"That's nice Jackal boy of death and toilet paper," I said.

Anubis lightly growled at me then rolled his eyes. "Sadie, why are you so annoying?"

"Because," I said. "You're reactions are funny."

I took the bandages and wrapped it around his arm.

"There you go," I said. "Your arm is fixed."

"Thanks Sadie," Anubis said. I went to put the bandages away and take care of the stupid cloth. When I got back Anubis was getting a new jacket from his closet and put it on.

"Where are we going now?" I asked.

"A walk," Anubis said. He made a portal and we went through. We started walking through Brooklyn. I held Anubis's hand when he saw someone that didn't look safe he pulled me closer to him. At one point I was walking in front of him with my arm behind me so he would still hold my hand.

Every time I looked at Anubis he was smiling at me. I grabbed his other hand and led him to a bench because I was tired of walking.

"Sorry if this birthday wasn't very good," Anubis said. "I wanted to make it special for you but we had to run from Walt and Set, you almost got hit by a car, and you had to fix up my arm."

"Anubis," I said. "Its okay you saved my life today."

"Sorry I fell on you," Anubis said.

"It's fine," I said. "I didn't get hurt."

"I know," Anubis said. "I can't let you get hurt. I will risk anything to make sure you don't get killed by Set or Walt."

"Walt won't hurt me when Carter's around so I should be safe. I'll tell Zia the problem and she will explain it to Carter." I said.

"Why don't you just tell him yourself?"

"Because," I said. "He listens to Zia better than me."

"Okay," Anubis said. "He should listen to his own sister more."

"I don't blame him because we were separated for a long time and I never listen to him and Zia is his girlfriend."

"I should get you home," Anubis said. "It's almost midnight."

I grabbed his hand and we appeared in the graveyard and walked the rest of the way to the mansion. When we got there I turned towards Anubis and put my arms around his neck.

"Thanks Anubis," I said. "Besides almost getting killed twice. I had fun."

"Anytime Sadie," Anubis said. He kissed me softly and I let him go and went inside.

"Sadie," Alyssa said. "What happened to you?"

"Oh," I said. "You know Set and Walt tried to kill me and I almost got hit by a car so Anubis pushed me and landed on me."

"Wait," Zia said. "Walt came here saying that Anubis kidnapped you and he tried to save you but Anubis beat him up."

"Are you serious," I said. "Where's Carter?"

"Getting stuff ready to go kill Anubis," Zia said.

"I'll go straighten the situation but I'm going to need you because he probably will be angry and he won't do anything to you." I told Zia.

Zia and I ran up the stairs. Zia knocked on Carter's door.

"Carter," Zia said. "I have Sadie right here."

Carter opened the door.

"Sadie what did he do to you?" Carter asked.

"He didn't do anything. I was with Anubis and Walt said if he can't have me then no one can then he got a knife and Set came to help him and Anubis and I ran and then I got caught by Set and Anubis punched Walt." I took a breath. "Set pulled me into the middle of the road and disappeared so Anubis pushed me out of the way and fell on me then he got up and helped me then he beat Walt. But Walt cut Anubis's arm put Anubis punched him many times. Anubis and I went to his room so I could fix his bandage then we went for a walk and he brought me back home safe and sound."

Zia sat on Carters bed and was looking at the weapons he had. "Carter," Zia said. "Were you going to kill Anubis or chop him up into a million pieces?"

"I was angry Zia," Carter said.

"All these weapons weren't necessary," Zia said.

"Zia not now," Carter's voice got a little louder. Zia looked shocked then stood up. Carter realized he upset her."

"I'm sorry Zia," His voice got softer. Carter put hand on Zia's face and kissed her.

"It's okay," Zia said. She grabbed his wrist and removed his hand from her face.

"Am I still needed or can I just go to my room," I said.

"You can go Sadie," Carter said. "I believe you."

Carter started to put the weapons away and Zia helped him.

I went to my room and took a shower. Then I put red, black, and white plaid pajama shorts on with a black tank top I went to check on Felix and Shelby. I walked in to Felix's room and went over and hugged him then kissed his cheek. He was hugging a penguin pillow pet. I went and did the same with Shelby she had a puppy pillow pet. Then I went to my room and put on my black slipper boots and went to talk to Alyssa who was downstairs.

"How did it go besides that?" Alyssa asked.

"It went well," I said. "We had a nice walk. I also got this charm bracelet." I showed her.

"Awwww," Alyssa said. "It's beautiful. I wonder how much he spent on that."

"I better get to bed." I said.

"Night Sadie," Alyssa said.

"Night Alyssa," I said. I went to my room and went to sleep.

* * *

**The end of chapter 6. Don't forget to vote. My sister voted and now it's at Anubis 4 and Walt 0. I might have another post today if not defiantly tomorrow.**


	7. Dealing with Problems & People

**ANUBIS 5 and Walt ZERO are the results so far. Sanubis fan's we are on a roll. Here's the next chapter and thanks for the AMAIZING reviews love them. This chapter is really just Funny, Cute, and Painful (for you know Walt anyway).**

* * *

Sadie's POV

I woke up the next day to the sound of Felix and Shelby arguing outside my door. They fight just like Carter and I but they fight on a daily basis. I got up and walked out the door.

"Hey," I said. "What happened this time?"

"Felix keeps making penguins wander around and they scattered my crayons across the floor," Shelby explained.

"Felix," I said. "Please tell your penguins to not mess with Shelby's stuff."

"Okay," Felix said.

"Shelby let me get dressed and I'll help you clean up your crayons," I said.

"Okay," Shelby said.

"Promise no more arguing today," I said.

"I promise," They said at the same time.

"Okay," I said. "Now go on."

I closed my door and put on the usual but I had a white t-shirt and wore my brown leather jacket today. I walked downstairs and helped Shelby get her crayons. I had to lie on the floor and reach for the ones that were under the couch. I heard footsteps while I was reaching for the last crayon.

"What's up," A voice said. I realized it was Walt.

I rolled on my back and got up and handed the crayon to Shelby.

"What do you want?" I said slightly angry. I walked onto the balcony.

"Sadie," Walt said. "Come on."

"No," I said. "You do remember how you I don't know TRIED TO KILL ME."

Walt pushed me into the wall and put a hand on each side of me. He leaned in to kiss me but I hit him with my knee in the stomach and pushed him to the ground.

"Get away from me," I said. "Or next time you'll go over the balcony."

I went back into the living room I looked for Shelby she wasn't there. She must be in her room. I lay on the couch and turned on the TV. Carter came downstairs.

"You're here when I get up," Carter said.

"Yeah," I said. "Shelby and Felix had an argument and I had to pick up crayons off the floor."

"Are you going to see Anubis again?" Carter said. "I think Bast is coming back today and if you're not here she is going to go make sure you're not with him."

"Yeah," I said. "Since cats and Jackals don't get along very well. Might not be a very good idea. I'm going to go talk to him for a while."

"Sadie," Carter said. "You know if you keep secretly dating him the gods are going to have his great grandfather deal with the problem again."

"Yeah," I said. "I so don't care. I don't need to stupid wind god telling me what to do."

I walked out the door before Carter could say anything else but I knew Walt was probably going to come after me. I hate that I have to be involved with one of the pathetic love triangles. I got to the graveyard but the gate was locked. Weird. I climbed over the gate and jumped down. I fell on my knees then I got up and sat on the bench against the brick wall.

"Jackal Boy," I said. "Where are you?"

I got up and walked around the graveyard. "Where is he?" I said to myself.

"Are you talking to yourself Sadie?" A voice said. I looked over to see Walt.

"What the bloody hell do you want now?" I said. "Go away."

Walt kept getting closer until his hands were on each side of me and I was against the brick wall. How many times is he going to do this? Seriously. Walt kissed me and I tried to get away but it wasn't working. I realized this would be a perfect time for Anubis to get his bloody jackal self here.

"Sadie?" Anubis said.

Walt stopped kissing me and we turned towards Anubis.

"Anubis get the bloody idiot away from me now," I said.

Anubis grabbed Walt by the shoulders and threw him to the ground. It looked so simple I sometimes wonder how strong he is under that leather jacket of his. When he has his jacket off I never seem to pay attention. Anubis replaced Walt and he was in the same position Walt had once been in. I was perfectly fine with that. We watched as Walt ran off.

"What's up Sadie," Anubis said looking at me.

"Nothing really," I said.

Anubis looked at me then laughed and dropped his head down smiling. I laughed then ruffled is hair.

Anubis looked back up to me. "I wasn't planning to visit you here today." He said.

"Yeah," I said. "Bast is coming back so I came to tell you I wasn't going to come here."

Anubis growled at Basts name. "I see. She doesn't want to know you spent time with me."

"Exactly Jackal boy," I said. I put a hand on Anubis's cheek and looked him in the eye. "How's your arm?"

"I took the bandage off and it looked fine but I put another one on because I wanted you to make sure it was fine before I did anything to it." Anubis said.

"Let's see it," I said. Anubis sat on the bench and took his jacket off. Then I realized that he had really strong arms. I unwrapped the bandage and saw the cut had healed to where it wasn't bleeding. I touched the cut. "Did that hurt?"

"No," Anubis said.

"You should be good then," I said. "Just be careful. I don't want you hurting yourself again."

"Sadie," Anubis said. "That sounds like something a mother would say to her child. You do realize that this happened trying to save you."

"Shut up," I said. I threw the bandage in the trashcan that was in the graveyard. That's weird they thing a ghost is going to say oh 'hey let's get some trash and throw it on the ground' or something.

I helped Anubis put his jacket back on his hurt arm and let him deal with the other arm.

"I see you found your other jacket," Anubis said. "I haven't seen you wearing that one for a long time."

"Yeah," I said. "I thought I change it up. I better get back to the mansion."

"See you Sadie," Anubis said. Anubis kissed my forehead and watched as I climbed over the wall and jumped down. I went back to the mansion.

"Hey Carter," I said. "I'm back."

"Bast is going to be here in 10 minutes," Carter said. "Find Shelby please."

"Sure," I said.

* * *

**Here's chapter 7 everyone. Thanks for the reviews really makes me feel like an awesome author. As long as you love the story I am happy. I love making people actually like reading.**


	8. Sadie Takes The Hit For Anubis

**Hey guys welcome back I check my poll everyday but I'm going to count the votes that are on my comments and give that to us tomorrow. I know Walt will have Zero because I don't think Walt has a very popular fan club going on. I mean me and my sis were like TEAM ANUBIS FOREVER. I'm guessing since you read this you are to.**

* * *

Sadie's POV

I went into Shelby's room and saw her. "Hey," I said. "What did you make this time?"

"A picture that has you in it," Shelby said.

I took it was me and who I might think is Anubis because of the Jackal head.

"Who's this?" I asked.

"Anubis," Shelby said. "I saw him the day he came here so Jaz could help you with your foot."

"Why did you draw me and him?"

"Because," Shelby said. "You belong together."

"You know," I said. "I really like the way you think."

"I do to," A voice said. It was Alyssa. "She believes forbidden is just a meaning."

"It's just a stupid word that people put between people who really love each other," Shelby said. "I don't like it makes me mad."

"It makes me mad to Shelby," I said. "But we need to get downstairs before Bast gets here."

"Okay," Shelby said. She grabbed my hand and Alyssa's and we walked downstairs. Bast was standing there.

"Bast," We said and hugged her.

"Hey girls," Bast said. "I missed you guys."

There was knocking on the door.

"I'll get it." I said. I opened the door and Anubis was standing there all wet. When did it start raining? His hair was in his face.

"Anubis," I said. "What brings you here?"

"Can I come in," Anubis said.

"Yeah," I said. Anubis stepped through the door and instantly him and Bast gave each death glares.

"Need something," I said.

"Sadie," Alyssa said. "Catch." She tossed a towel and I caught it and handed it to Anubis.

"Your father got a threatening message from Set that he was going to kill you and I came here to warn you right away." Anubis explained.

"We'll he probably wasn't going to come kill my right away," I said. "You could have waited until the rain was done." I was helping him dry his hair.

"I had to," Anubis said. "I want to keep you safe Sadie."

"Staying away would keep her safe," Walt said. "You're the god of death and if she hangs out with you she will get closer to her death because of your studied father how pathetic can this get."

"That's not nice," Shelby said. "Take it back."

"Well if you say it that way," Walt said. "No."

I looked at Anubis and his eyes were filled with anger. Anubis stepped forward. I put a hand on his chest and he calmed down. I could tell that wasn't the best idea because Walt grabbed me and threw me out of his way and started attacking Anubis. Alyssa grabbed the little kids and took them upstairs. Jaz came to see if I was okay because I hit a glass table and it collapsed with me. I heard a whimper sound of a dog then I looked towards the two boys and saw that Walt had just threw Anubis at the wall and grabbed a knife to stab him. I grabbed my wand and used my favorite spell and aimed it next to the two boys. That made the table next to them explode and everyone froze.

I had enough strength to pull myself up. "Walt stop," I said. "You're so bloody stupid. I love Anubis not you just get over it. I know you may think that killing him is the option but if he dies I will kill you or myself to make it more painful for you." I know after that you might think 'hey this is like Romeo and Juliet because the two people in love die' but hey I love Anubis just a little too much.

I looked at Anubis who was smiling. I saw Walt swing the knife at Anubis. What I did was probably the dumbest thing in the world. I jumped in front of the knife.

**The end another cliff hanger. Sorry if it makes you mad but I like the replies I get when you guys are excited to see what's next. **


	9. Forbidden Letters

**Hey guys back. I know you probably didn't read this because you're too excited to see what happened after the cliff hanger. ****_ANUBIS had 13 points_**** and ****_WALT had ZERO. _****By the way I WANT TO THANK the guest for giving me the idea of making Bast's POV. BTW there's going to be POV switching through this chapter.**

* * *

Anubis's POV

I watched Sadie jump in front of the knife for me. After she fell I caught her and she had a cut across her stomach. Jaz rushed over as soon as she got out of shock. Julian and Paul were taking Walt out of the room while Jaz was helping Sadie. Jaz and Cleo got Sadie somewhere where she can be healed. Zia was left to calm Carter and the rest of us. I sat on the couch I knew Bast didn't like that I probably had something to do with this.

Bast's POV

Walt and Anubis have no right to be arguing over Sadie. Thanks to their foolish behavior they got my Sadie hurt. I was furious with both Walt and the _dog_. Sadie didn't have to jump in front of the knife for the dog anyway he wasn't as important as he was.

"This is your fault as much as it is Walt's," I said to that _dog._

"How is it my fault?" Anubis said.

"Because you came here and decided to get Walt angry for him to kill you and you knew Sadie would jump in front of the knife to save you," I said.

"Sadie jumping in front of me was not what I had in mind _cat_," Anubis said.

"In case you haven't notice _dog_ you made Sadie's brain turn into nothing and made her fall in love with you," I said. "You have not right to stay here."

"So I can't see if she's okay," Anubis said.

"You're forbidden to see her again," I said. "After her dad hears about this he will agree with me."

"My father's out to kill her," Anubis said. "I want to protect her."

"We'll you had your chance and now she's hurt," I said. "Now be gone."

Anubis gave me a mean but upset look and walked out the door.

"Bast," Carter said. "Wasn't that a little too much what is Sadie going to do when she come back?"

"She will realize that the mutt isn't right for her," I said. "She is a strong girl and he just makes her weak."

"I know but she's going to be devastated," Carter said. "I tried to keep them apart she too stubborn and she always finds a way to see him."

"Not this time," I said. "He's crossed the line."

Anubis's POV

I went to the graveyard and knew Sadie was going to come find me as soon as she figures out I have been forbidden to see her. I decided to explain it in a note because I couldn't do it in person. I left the note on the bench and disappeared to the Hall of Judgment.

Sadie's POV

I was all fixed up and I came back out with a new shirt and my leather jacket. They had Walt sent to his room I didn't care I just wanted Anubis.

"Where is Anubis?" I asked.

"He's forbidden to see you again," Bast said. "It's too dangerous."

"The only one who should be forbidden to see me is Walt. Not Anubis." I said. I ran out the door and to the graveyard. He's got to be there. I go t there no Anubis. Just a note addressed to me.

_ Dear Sadie,_

_I'm sorry I wasn't there I was forbidden to see you. I know that this wasn't my fault and it's not yours either. Sadie Kane I love you and I know you did this to protect me. I want you to be aware the my father is going to try to kill you and I will be worried about you but leave me a note every week or even day so I know you're okay._

_By the way, I would've done the same thing you did if it was you. You'll always be my princess of sarcasm_

_Sincerely, _

_Jackal Boy_

I put the note in my pocket and ran to the ally I hid in once before. I didn't want to go back to the Mansion and I wasn't going to tonight anyway. I sat in my corner and cried myself to sleep.

*Sadie's Dream*

I woke up after I heard a noise. I saw a figure standing at the entrance of the ally coming closer. It looked like Anubis. I walked up to him.

"Anubis," I said. "I thought you weren't coming back."

"I couldn't stay away from you," Anubis said. "I love you Sadie Kane."

"I love you too Anubis," I said. "Forbidden can't and won't keep us apart."

I touched his cheek but my hand went through him and he disappeared.

*End of Sadie's Dream*

I woke up with tears running down my face. It was the middle of the night. I decided to walk back to the mansion. I just went to my room and lay on my bed with the note next to me.

The next morning I woke up and I just put on my black skinny jeans a black V-neck shirt and a black leather jacket and combat boots. I wrote a note to Anubis:

_Anubis,_

_Please don't be worried about me all I want is you by my side. I will be careful and make sure there's no sign of your dad. We should run away together Anubis I don't want to be anywhere unless you're there by my side. I love you and I don't want to lose you that are why I took the hit for you._

_Sadie Kane,_

I folded it up and put my old one in a box so I could hold onto it because it was something from Anubis. I was still the only one up. I walked to the graveyard and left the note on the bench. I sat there hoping to see Anubis somewhere but I didn't. I just decided to leave. I went back to the mansion and waited for the others to wake up. I sat on my bed and fell asleep after doing nothing.

"Sadie," Alyssa said. "Wake up."

"Hey," I said.

"Hey Sadie," Alyssa said.

"What's up," I said.

"I heard what happened and how you can't see him anymore," Alyssa said.

"Don't need to hear about it," I said. "I only have this note I got from him." I handed her the note and let her read it.

"Awwww," Alyssa said. "I know you miss him Sadie."

"Is it that obvious," I said.

"Yes," Alyssa said. "You'll see him one day."

"Okay," I said. "But it's going to be the day I die and my heart has to be judged by him and he arranges my funeral."

"Sadie," Alyssa said. "That's not the way you're going to see him again. Besides you're alive and Bast is going to look past things."

"Yeah right," I said. "She's not going to see past the problem that involves Anubis. He's a jackal and she's a cat."

"Don't worry Sadie," Alyssa said. "I'll reason with her. Maybe you'll be reunited with Anubis as soon as tomorrow."

"Or never," I said. "Or maybe when I'm on the edge of life."

"Sadie," Alyssa said. "Let's just look past this."

"Maybe your right." I said.

"Not maybe," Alyssa said. "I am."

* * *

**There's the next chapter I think it's kind of sad. I would probably expect the next few chapters without Anubis. By the way ANUBIS 13 if I count your reviews and Walt ZERO. Guess Sadie belongs with Anubis. By the way keep an eye out for a one-shot of Sanubis written by me sometime soon.**


	10. Walt vs Anubis 2

**Okay so I got a message from a guest and they want to know if I will post two chapters a day. I will try to because I only have half days of school tomorrow and Friday then I have the weekend and Monday off so I will but I didn't have time today. I could barely get this one but I couldn't disappoint you awesome people. The score for who belongs to Sadie is Anubis 15 and Walt has 4. I will do Walt's POV of how his day went after he hit Sadie. If you review reply and answer to this question.**

**If I Made A Sanubis One-Shot Based Off A Song Which Song Would You Like? You don't have to like the singer just the song try listening to them before you judge.**

**Stuck In The Moment by Justin Bieber**

**On My Mind by Cody Simpson**

**Today Was A Fairytale by Taylor Swift**

**They Don't Know About Us by One Direction**

**Had Me Hello by Olivia Holt**

**Please Vote and whichever one gets the most votes in the next 2 days wins and I'll write about it.**

* * *

Walt's POV

I hate Anubis having to get Sadie to love him so much. I want Sadie to be mine and since Bast forbid him to see Sadie it's my chance. After I tried to hit Anubis Sadie jumped in the way and she got hit. I felt so bad that I hit Sadie. Anubis is going to pay for making her so in love that she would lose her life for his. I bet if it was her that he wouldn't jump in front of it for her.

"Julian," I said. "I'm not going to hurt her again."

"Well we were told to keep you out and away from Sadie until she's healed." Julian said. We watched Anubis as he ran out of the house and off to the dumb graveyard that him and Sadie hangout so much. That was the highlight of the day.

I sat in my room looking out the window when I saw Sadie run out of the house. I didn't see her again.

Sadie's POV

I went back to the graveyard to see if Jackal Boy left a note. I found a note from him where I had left mine.

Sadie,

Thanks Sadie. We can't run away but I'll see you again one day if it's the last thing I do. I want you by my side to but we have to stay here. I have work to do and you have Carter to watch you and I don't have enough strength to take care of you if my dad comes and finds us. I'm sorry Sadie. Don't worry. I'll always be by your side even if you don't see me.

Anubis.

I folded up the note and went back to the mansion. Just one time to see him is all I ask for. I don't want to wait any longer. I walked up to Bast.

"Bast," I said. "Why do you have to keep Anubis away from me? He didn't hurt me it wasn't his fault. It was Walt's but Walt can still hang out with me and he is getting even more annoying."

"It's for the best Sadie," Bast said. "It's forbidden for you two to fall in love and when the gods start learning that you fell in love with him they will hurt you and him. Most importantly you."

"But I can handle it. I've fought the god of Chaos. I think I can deal with the other gods." I said.

"Sadie," Bast said. "If you hang out with him you could get killed."

"No," I said. "Anubis loves me as much as I love him if I'm in danger he will protect me. I will protect him that's why I jumped in the way of the sword. Please tell me you never been in love before because you don't understand."

"Sadie," Bast said. "I don't have time for love I have to guard you and Carter that's what your dad's orders where years ago and still is now."

"Please," I said. "Let me see Anubis. I love him and I only want him by my side."

"No," Bast said. "And that's my final answer."

I rolled my eyes and went upstairs to my room after I walked in I heard the door shut.

"Hey Sadie," Walt said.

I turned and saw Walt standing in front of the door.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"I want you to be mine," Walt said.

"Too bad," I said. "My heart belongs with Anubis."

"Yeah," Walt said. "But he won't be around anymore."

Walt grabbed my waist and pushed me into the door and put hands on either side of me. How many times is he going to put me in the position? I smacked him in the face and pushed him to the floor and ran out of my room.

"SADIE KANE," Walt shouted.

I ran down the steps and left the house. I got to the graveyard and jumped over the gate. Walt was behind me.

"ANUBIS," I screamed. "HELP ME."

Walt had grabbed my arm.

"He's not going to save you Sadie," Walt said. "He's forbidden to see you."

"Get your hands off of me." I said.

Walt grabbed a knife and put it against my neck.

"Please don't," I said.

"Stop screaming," Walt said.

I nodded and he put the knife away.

"ANUBIS," I screamed again hopping he would listen to me this time. I ran over to the bench and stopped when I saw Anubis appear in front of me.

"What's wrong," Anubis said.

"Walt," I said.

Anubis pushed me onto the bench then turned into a Jackal and started running towards Walt. When he dodged Walt's knife he turned back into normal Anubis. Walt tried hitting him again but Anubis got the knife away from him and threw it towards the trash can. I ran over and grabbed it just in case this doesn't go the way Anubis planned. Anubis ducked at Walt's attempt to punch him. Walt was about to smash Anubis's head into the wall. I pushed Anubis and stood in front of him and held the knife at Walt.

"Leave him alone," I said. I glanced down at Anubis who was looking up at me and glanced back to Walt.

"Sadie," Walt said. "You belong with me."

"No," I said. "I don't I thought so at first but now I know who I belong with and he doesn't work with Set the god who is trying to kill me."

Walt took the knife from my hand and pushed me to the ground. Anubis caught me though. He glanced at us then ran off. I was sitting on the ground in front of Anubis. He had his arms around my waist and his legs were on each side of me.

"Are you okay Sadie?" Anubis asked. "Did he hurt you?"

"I'm fine," I said. "I thought you weren't going to come."

"I came to get a note but I saw you running instead." Anubis said.

Anubis let me go and he got up. Anubis held out his hand and pulled me up. I ran right into his chest and he put his arms around me. I put my head in his chest and he rested his chin on my head. I hugged him until he decided to pull away. I looked into his eyes and smiled. Then he kissed me. Then he pulled me closer to him we stayed that way for a minute.

"Do you have to leave Anubis?" I said sitting on the bench.

"Yes," Anubis said. "I'll stay with you a little longer though."

I put my head in his lap and lay on the bench.

"What have you been doing?" I asked.

"Just judging souls," Anubis said. "What have you been doing Sadie?"

"I have been arguing with Bast and getting advice from Alyssa," I said. "Shelby drew a picture of you and me the other day."

"Really," Anubis said.

"Yeah," I said. "She said she doesn't like that people want to keep us apart and forbidden is a stupid word that gets in the way."

"Wow," Anubis said. "A little girl said that."

"Yeah," I said. I sat up and turned towards Anubis.

"I better get going Sadie," Anubis said. "I love you."

"I love you too," I said. I stood up and kissed him before he disappeared. I walked back to the mansion.

"Hey Bast," I said.

"Walt told me you were hanging out with Anubis," Bast said. "I thought I told you to stay away from him," Bast said.

"I couldn't help it," I said.

"Go to your room you're grounded," Bast said.

"You can't ground me." I said.

"I can," Bast said. "I'm the one who takes care of you."

I ran upstairs and sat in my room. "How am I going to get a hold of Anubis?" I asked myself. I kept thinking. I finally figured out my way to get a letter to Anubis. Alyssa. I thought.

* * *

**There's chapter 10 everyone. 11 and 12 will both be posted tomorrow. At least 11 anyway and please vote for a song I really want some advice. If it was me I would choose any of them but please leave a choice in the reviews. Thanks.**


	11. Sadie and Anubis Spend Time Together

**Hey so thanks for the reviews I still need votes. I have 4 votes for a song because my sister and I chose a song. Who Should Sadie Belong With? Anubis 16 and Walt 8. **

**Stuck In the Moment by Justin Bieber - 0**

**On My Mind by Cody Simpson - 2**

**Today Was a Fairytale by Taylor Swift -1**

**They Don't Know About Us by One Direction -1**

**Had Me Hello by Olivia Holt -0**

**Please vote. I really want your opinion. Where going to Alyssa's POV in this chapter. Yay.**

* * *

Alyssa's POV

I heard what Sadie had to say about her problem so I was sent to the graveyard to talk to Anubis. Apparently she was supposed to meet him here but considering that Bast won't let Sadie out of the house and she doesn't want to jump off of the balcony in her room because she might die. You know how high that thing is.

Anyway, back to what I was supposed to be doing and not explaining it with every single detail. I got to the graveyard and saw Anubis.

"Hey," I said.

"Alyssa? Where's Sadie? Is she okay?" Anubis asked.

Awwww he's worried about Sadie. That's so cute. "Yeah, Sadie's grounded so she couldn't be here. She's fine and she sent me here." I said. "I was told to tell you that she wants you to meet her on her balcony at 10:00 tonight."

"Okay," Anubis said. "Anything else?"

"Nope," I said. "She didn't say anything else."

"Okay then," Anubis said. "Tell her I'll see her later."

"Sure," I said. "Apparently I'm the messenger."

Anubis laughed then I walked out of the graveyard and saw Set. I should go back and say 'Hey your dads going to kill me Sadie might not get your message from me anyway.' But you know I didn't. Which was a mistake that I didn't need time for I wonder where Felix and his penguins are when you need him?

"Where's Sadie Kane?" Set asked.

"Oh," I said. "You know. You never know."

"Tell me or else." Set said.

"You know," I said. "I really don't even know where she is."

"Whatever," Set said. Then he disappeared.

Anubis's POV

I went back to the Hall of Judgment and went to Lord Osiris.

"Anubis," He said. "Did you get any news from my little girl?"

"No," I said. "Apparently she got grounded for something."

"Sadie got grounded." Her mother said entering the room. "She's not a bad girl."

"I don't know what she did," I said. "Alyssa didn't tell me."

"Don't worry," Osiris said. "I'll send you to figure it out. As soon as you're done with your job."

"Yes sir," I said.

Sadie's POV

I sent Alyssa to the graveyard then I just sat around in my room today. I couldn't leave the house I didn't want to risk seeing Walt so I just stayed in my room and hopefully Walt doesn't come and get me. It was almost 10 the time Anubis is supposed to meet me here. I heard a knock on the balcony door and turned to see Anubis. I walked to the door and opened it.

"Hey," I said. "What's up?"

"Hey Sadie," Anubis said. "Why are you grounded?"

"Because," I said. "Walt told Bast that I was hanging out with you again and when I came back I got grounded."

"Oh good," Anubis said. "I thought it was going to be worse than that."

"No," I said. "I decided to go rob a bank to."

"Stop being sarcastic," Anubis said.

"What if I wasn't being sarcastic?" I asked.

"What if I know you so well that I know when it's sarcastic and when it's the truth?" Anubis asked.

"I see your point," I said. "I hate it when people know me to well."

"You look cute when you're disappointed," Anubis said.

"Thanks," I said.

"Can I come in or are you just going to make me stand in the cold?"

"I thought I would leave you there," I said sarcastically. "Come in."

Anubis came in and shut the door. Then he sat on a chair in the front of the TV and I sat on the edge of my bed.

"Why did you want me to meet you here?" Anubis asked. "Anything important?"

"No," I said. "I just wanted you to hang out with me some more Jackal Boy."

"Why do you call me Jackal Boy?" Anubis said. "It's kind of annoying."

"Kind of or is annoying," I said.

"It's annoying," Anubis changed his mind.

"Well if it's annoying my job is done," I said.

"I wish I knew how to make you shut up," Anubis said.

"Ha-ha," I said. "There's no way."

"I kind of figured," Anubis said.

"Kind of or did," I said.

"Sadie,"

"Yeah,"

"Shut up."

"Jerk," I said and got up and pushed him out of the chair.

"Now you're the jerk," Anubis said.

"Am I?" I asked.

"Yes," Anubis said. "You are."

I grabbed his jacket and pulled him towards me then I kissed him.

"Am I still the jerk," I said.

"Yes," Anubis said and gently pushed me away from him.

Anubis sat on the floor and leaned his head against my bed. I lay on my bed and my head was above his.

"Did I annoy the Toilet Paper God to much?" I asked.

"Yup," Anubis said.

Anubis turned around so he was looking at me.

"Sorry," I said. "It's fun."

"Whatever Sadie," Anubis smiled. "You're not sorry."

"I know," I said. "It's still fun."

"Sadie," Anubis said. "When will you learn to be quiet?"

"When I'm sleeping," I said.

"So you don't talk in your sleep," Anubis said. "I'm surprised."

"I don't talk in my sleep," I said.

Anubis and I sat on my bed and talked until we fell asleep.

* * *

**There's chapter 11 everyone I'll put another one up maybe today but I wanted to write a story about Hermes and Artemis from Percy Jackson.**


	12. A Note From Sadie's Father

**Hey Guys here's another chapter today do not forget to vote. Sorry for not updating yesterday. My sister got me stuck on playing Minecraft. Someone wanted me to add Ra but I'm not sure how to I'll try but he might not show up. Anubis 18 and Walt 12 not to be mean but I don't like that Walt is catching up.**

**Stuck In the Moment by Justin Bieber - 0**

**On My Mind by Cody Simpson - 2**

**Today Was a Fairytale by Taylor Swift -1**

**They Don't Know About Us by One Direction -3**

**Had Me Hello by Olivia Holt -0**

* * *

Sadie's POV

I woke up with Anubis's arms around my waist. My hands were resting on his chest. I looked up at his face and he was sleeping. It was almost 9:00 in the morning. Carter would be checking on me soon. "Anubis," I said. "Wake up."

Anubis just hugged me tighter. "Jackal Boy," I said.

Anubis opened his eyes. "What time is it?"

"It's 8:50," I said. "Carter comes and checks on me in 10 minutes."

"I stayed here all night," Anubis said. "Your dad will kill me."

"He won't find out," I said.

"No," Anubis said. "I was supposed to figure out why you were grounded then tell him."

"Well say when you got back he wasn't at his throne," I said. "Problem solved."

"You have the answer to everything," Anubis said.

"Yeah," I said.

Anubis smiled then kissed me. "See you later Sadie."

"See you later Jackal Boy," I said. I watched him as he disappeared and I was alone. I waited until it was 9:00 then I opened my door and Carter was standing right there.

"Hey Sadie," Carter said.

"Hey," I said.

"Come down for breakfast," Carter said.

"Okay," I said.

I walked down and got some breakfast and sat by Alyssa.

"Did he show up?" Alyssa whispered.

"Yes, he stated overnight," I whispered back.

"Did Carter see him?" Alyssa whispered.

"No, I got him up and he left at 8:50." I whispered.

"I won't tell anyone," Alyssa whispered. "Anything to keep you and him together."

"Thanks Alyssa," I whispered.

"That's why I'm one of your best friends," Alyssa whispered.

We looked up and Felix was glaring at us. Alyssa and I looked back at him until he looked away. Then Alyssa laughed. After that Alyssa followed me to my room.

"So Bast grounded you and still let you have your phone," Alyssa said.

"Yes," I said. "I can't really get ahold of Anubis because I'm pretty sure he doesn't know what a phone is."

"Sadie," Alyssa said. "He's not that stupid."

"You don't know him as well as I do," I said.

"I actually know what a phone is," Anubis said standing on the balcony. "I just don't have one."

"See," Alyssa said. "Even if there 5,000 years old teenagers know what a phone is."

"Good to know whose side you're one Alyssa," I said sarcastically. "What are you doing here Jackal Boy?"

"I came here because your dad wanted me to tell Bast to unground you," Anubis said. "He didn't like the reason you're grounded."

"Yeah," I said. "She's going to believe you."

"She's not," Anubis said. "That's why your dad wrote a note for you to give her."

"Why do I have to?" I asked.

"Because I'm not the one who got grounded now am I," Anubis said.

"When did you learn to be annoying?"

"From you," Anubis smiled.

Alyssa laughed. "You two are so funny when you argue."

"It's not arguing," I said. "It's just messing around."

"Sure Sadie," Alyssa said.

"Okay," I said. "Follow me."

I walked out of the room and found Bast.

"Bast," I said. "Anubis brought this note from my father. It's for you."

I handed it to Bast and she read it.

"Fine," Bast said. "You're not grounded and you can see Anubis. Anubis, if she gets hurt while under your protection you will be forbidden forever."

"Yes Ma'am," Anubis said.

Alyssa, Anubis, and I went back to my bedroom.

"Anubis," I said. "I'm taking you to the store."

"Why?" Anubis asked.

"Because," I said. "I'm getting you a phone."

"Sadie, I don't ne…" Anubis was interrupted by me.

"Too bad," I said. "I don't like walking to the graveyard whenever I want to talk to you."

"Do you have the money?" Alyssa asked.

"Yeah," I said. "I got some money from my grandparents, Liz, and Emma for my birthday."

"She has the answer for everything," Anubis said.

"You're telling me," Alyssa said.

"Okay," I said. "Enough talking and let's go Alyssa you're coming to."

"Okay," Alyssa said. "I have to go buy something from this ne…"

"Yeah," I said. "I don't care."

"Jerk," Alyssa said.

"Thanks," I said. I grabbed Anubis's hand and we were off.

* * *

**There's chapter 11. Please don't forget to vote for a song.**


	13. Anubis Agrees to Meet Liz and Emma

**Okay so now the results for the song one shot are They Don't Know About Us by One Direction. Also On My Mind by Cody Simpson. You should see those sometime next week.**

**I love all of you readers. There are no final results for Walt vs. Anubis. The last chapter will have the results but don't worry still time to vote. You can vote on my profile if you don't want to say them in the reviews but so far Anubis 24 and Walt 12.**

* * *

Sadie's POV

Anubis and I went for a walk about 7:00pm. We returned to the graveyard. I knew Bast didn't like the idea but she said as long as I don't get hurt under Anubis's protection. With my luck Walt probably overheard and told Set or something. My dad found out that Anubis and I were dating and he was fine with it but not to go too far. Anubis and I agreed with him. My mom was happy for me and said I made a good choice that Anubis was a nice boy. I already knew that. The more closer I get to Anubis the more protective he gets. When he sees someone that could be a threat he always make sure I'm in his view or I'm right beside him.

"Sadie," Anubis said sitting next to me. "I want you to be careful with the people you talk to. Your brother agreed to make sure you don't get hurt when I'm not with you. Alyssa agreed to."

"You all want to keep me safe," I said. "I'm really protected." I looked at the ground and sighed.

"What's wrong?" Anubis said.

"I haven't seen my friends Liz and Emma in a while and I want someone to take me to see them again," I said.

"Well," Anubis said. "We can do that tomorrow."

"Yeah," I said. "If I take you there going to ask questions they're going to want to know your name."

"Yeah," Anubis said. "So?"

"So I can't just say hey this is my boyfriend and his name is Anubis the Egyptian god of death," I said.

"Well they don't need to know I'm the Egyptian god of death," Anubis said.

"Fine," I said. "But you only have a first name."

"Gods only have one name Sadie," Anubis said.

"Well now your name is Anubis Black I guess," I said.

"That's the best you could do," Anubis said.

"Sorry," I said. "I thought but no other name fits." **(A/N: I couldn't think of anything better I thought of a lot of names but Black really fits. Try fitting his name with some last names I think you'll see it fits.)**

"Okay," Anubis said. "I'll see you later."

"Bye," I said.

"Want me to take you home first," Anubis said.

"I think I know how to walk home safely."

"Sadie I'm serious," Anubis said. "If you die I'll never forgive myself."

"I'll be fine," I said I walked over to him and hugged him. Anubis put his hands on the side of my face and kissed me. I put my head against his. "I love you Jackal Boy."

"I love you too," Anubis said.

Anubis let me go then disappeared. I walked home and met Carter at the door.

"Hey Carter great news," I said. "Anubis is taking me to see Liz and Emma."

"When?"

"Tomorrow," I said. "I really want to see them."

"You could of just told me and I could have taken you sooner."

"I didn't want to bug you from your busy work."

"I could have taken time off," Carter said. "But I think Anubis should meet them."

"Yeah," I said. "I gave Anubis a new name."

"Okay," Carter said and walked off.

I went to my room and chatted with Alyssa.

"Why don't I get to meet them?" Alyssa said.

"I didn't know you wanted to." I told her. "You can come."

"Really," Alyssa said.

"Yes really," I said.

"Yes," Alyssa said.

"Alyssa," Felix said. "Sadie."

"In here," Alyssa called.

Felix looked upset. "Paul threatened my penguin."

"Tell him that if he threatens your penguin I'll turn him into one," I said.

"Okay," Felix said. "PAUL IF YOU THREATEN IT SADIE WILL TURN YOU INOTO ONE."

Alyssa laughed. "I want to see that happen."

"Okay," I said. "Just wait till he dose threaten it."

* * *

**Sorry it's short but hey it's a chapter. I'll post 2 or 3 tomorrow.**


	14. Meeting Sadie's Friends Back Fire

**Hey guys didn't get many votes but Anubis has 25 and Walt 12. I know I said I was going to do 2 updates but something came up so I couldn't at least I got one updates.**

* * *

Sadie's POV

I woke up the next day and got dressed. I was wearing skinny jeans, combat boots, a white shirt, and a leather jacket. I walked downstairs then I sat on the couch and waited for Alyssa who was also coming with me.

"Hey Sadie," Alyssa said. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah," I said. "We have to meet Anubis in the graveyard."

"Let's go then," Alyssa said.

"Okay," I said. "CARTER WE'RE LEAVING."

"OKAY," Carter called.

Alyssa and I walked out the door and we walked.

"Sadie," Alyssa said. "I feel like were being followed."

"Alyssa," I said. "That's ridiculous."

We heard footsteps then turned around and saw nothing.

"Not so ridiculous now is it," Alyssa said.

"Let's just get to the graveyard," I said. "Anubis is probably waiting."

"Okay," Alyssa said. "Let's just walk faster."

We heard some more footsteps.

"Works for me," I said. We walked fat until we reached the graveyard.

"Hey Sadie and Alyssa," Anubis said.

"Hey," I said. "Alyssa wanted to meet my friends so she came with me."

"Okay," Anubis said. "Come on."

Anubis opened a portal and the three of us walked through it. At least Anubis was with two people he already knew. We appeared at the park.

"They told me they would meet me here," I said. I walked over and sat on a bench. Anubis sat on one side of me and Alyssa sat on the other.

"What time where they supposed to come?" Anubis asked.

"Anytime now," I said. Then I saw them walking up to me. "See told you."

I stood up as the came over to me.

"Sadie," Liz said. "We missed you."

"I missed you guys to," I said.

Emma looked at Anubis and Alyssa.

"Who are they?" Emma asked.

"This is my friend Alyssa," I said. "And this is my boyfriend Anubis."

"Hey," Alyssa said. "It's nice to meet you guys. I see you guys in pictures but I really wanted to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too," Emma and Liz said.

I looked at Anubis and he looked like he saw someone he didn't want to see. He was looking at some kid in a sweatshirt. I grabbed his hand and he looked at me.

Anubis put an arm around my waist. "I saw Walt," He whispered in my ear. Alyssa, Liz, and Emma were talking about something that I probably didn't care about.

"Is that why you're looking at the guy," I said. "That's Walt."

"Yeah," Anubis said. "I'll be right back."

Anubis walked over to him and I went to join the conversation the three of my friends.

"So Sadie," Emma said. "Anubis seems a little protective."

"Why is his name Anubis," Liz said.

"His parents are in to Egyptian Mythology and stuff like that," I lied. I saved that. I guess I do have all the answers.

"Where did he go?" Liz asked.

"He went to talk to someone that he knew," I said. I glanced at Alyssa and she apparently knew what I was talking about.

"He knows people in London," Emma said.

"Yeah," I said. "It's just someone who followed us here I guess."

"That's kind of creepy," Liz said.

"Not after what I've been through this week," I said.

Anubis came back and stood behind me. He looked around like something was bugging him. The five of us walked around. I pulled Anubis back.

"What's wrong," I said.

"My father is around here," Anubis said. "He and Walt are going to try to attack you and I shouldn't have brought you here."

"It's fine," I said. "If something goes wrong we do have Alyssa."

"You're right," Anubis said.

We caught up with them and continued walking. I heard someone say my name and looked behind me. Nothing. I got closer to Anubis and he put his arm around me. "What's wrong?"

"We're being followed," I said.

"Great," Anubis said slightly angry. "We got to take you and Alyssa home."

"I'll tell Liz and Emma," I said. I walked up to Liz, Emma, and Alyssa. "Liz, Emma."

"Yeah," Liz said.

"Alyssa and I got to get home sorry," I said. "My brother called and need us to get home as soon as possible."

"Okay," Emma said. "I guess you can go. I mean your brother dose need you."

"Sorry," I said. "See you some other time."

"Bye," They said then they went into the mall.

Alyssa, Anubis, and I started walking back to the park.

"Leaving so soon," A voice said. Alyssa and I froze in our tracks while Anubis stopped and turned towards Set.

I turned and stood behind Anubis and Alyssa stood behind me facing the other direction where Walt was.

"Great," I said. "Nice meeting you here Set and Walt."

"Not really," Set said. "Unless you find it nice that your brother and friends won't see you again. You know. Alive."

"I was afraid of that," I said.

"You can't kill Sadie," Alyssa said. "I won't have anyone fun to talk to."

"Thanks Alyssa," I said sarcastically.

"You're welcome," She said sarcastically.

"Sadie," Anubis whispered. "When I say now you and Alyssa run."

"But what ab…" I was interrupted.

"Don't worry about me," Anubis said. "Bast said to make sure you don't get hurt under my protection and I won't let anything happen to you."

"Fine," I said.

"NOW," Anubis said. I grabbed Alyssa's arm and ran. I heard a whimper sound and turned and saw Anubis on the ground.

"ANUBIS," I screamed.

* * *

**There is chapter 14 I'm so SORRY that I couldn't get 2 chapters. But don't worry I'll post tomorrow as soon as I get home from school. I know for sure that I won't have homework. It's a new semester.**


	15. Carter And Anubis Work Together?

**Interesting comments I know you are not being mean and I'm not earthier but ANUBIS WONT DIE. The whole story will be ruined. I know how Liz and Emma usually act trust me I've re read the Kane Chronicles twice. Truth is I can't write how they act I've tried. I'm a mix between Sadie Kane, Clarisse La Rue, and Thalia Grace (I'm sure we all know who they are) and a little bit Katniss Everdeen (from the one and only hunger games series). I act like them. I can't really right anything boy crazy like they are sorry if they didn't seem right. But thanks for the reviews. So far Anubis is in the lead for votes. Awesome. By the way there might be some Zarter in this chapter. (I love Carter and Zia together to).**

* * *

Sadie's POV

"Sadie," Alyssa said. "He's fine he's a god he will be okay."

"Anubis," I said. Alyssa dragged me into an ally way.

"We should be safe," Alyssa said.

"Well, Well, Well," Walt said. "That's the best you could do best you could do."

"You could have continued running," Set said.

"Where's Anubis?" I said.

"He's somewhere," Set said. "We have enough time to kill the two of you."

Set came closer and grabbed my shoulder.

"Step away from my little sister," A voice said. I glanced over to see Carter.

"CARTER HELP," I screamed.

Set turned. "KANE," he shouted.

Walt turned and saw Carter.

"You lied to me Walt," Carter said. "You said you wouldn't hurt Sadie. What am I supposed to suspect?"

"You came alone and Sadie won't fight worried about her jackal and we have Alyssa that can't do much." Walt said. "We won."

"Anubis is not my Jackal," I said. "Okay maybe he is."

"Excuse me," Alyssa said. "I can do a lot Stone."

"Shut up," Walt said.

"I didn't come alone," Carter said.

"I came with him," Zia said stepping out from behind Carter.

"Awwww," Alyssa said. "Zia and Carter are going to save us."

"Alyssa," I said. "Carter and Zia are always saving someone."

"I know," Alyssa said.

I rolled my eyes. Alyssa and I stepped back when Walt stepped closer to us.

"Walt," I said. "You wouldn't want to kill me with my brother behind you would you."

Walt hesitated but then came closer. I ran into the wall and I knew I was in trouble.

"Walt," Anubis said.

How many people could possibly come save me today? I don't know. Apparently they can't live without me.

Walt threw a knife at me but I moved but it caught my jacket. I tried to get it out but it was stuck. Walt tried to hit me again but Carter got the knife away from him and Anubis turned into a Jackal and attacked him. My brother and my boyfriend working together, I never thought I would never see that in my life.

"Alyssa," I said. "A little help here."

Alyssa tried to pull it but it didn't work.

"ZIA," Carter called "Help Sadie."

Zia looked over at me then carefully made her way over while Anubis jumped at Set and Carter started fighting with Walt. Zia tried to pull the knife. Then Alyssa and Zia tried but it wasn't working. Set and Walt disappeared then Anubis turned back into a human. Anubis pulled the knife out easily.

"Zia and I got it weaker," Alyssa said.

"Sure," Anubis said sarcastically. "That's how it happened."

"You hang out with Sadie too much," Alyssa said.

"Do I?" Anubis said.

"Yes, yes you do," Alyssa said.

"Okay," I said. "No that you two are done my jacket has a hole in it and I have to get another jacket so if we could get back to the mansion."

"They didn't hurt you did they?" Anubis asked.

"No," I said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Anubis I'm fine."

"Okay," Anubis said. "I'm just worried."

"Thanks for worrying about me Jackal boy," I said. I put my arms around his neck and hugged him.

"Let's get back," Alyssa said.

"I agree," I said.

Anubis made a portal and we got back to the mansion where Bast was waiting for the explanation of what happened.

* * *

**Chapter 15 sorry its short I'll make a longer one tomorrow I promise.**


	16. The Explination and Bob the Penguin

**Hey guys I got good reviews and if you're mad that Walt wants to kill Sadie it's only because he can't kill Anubis. Anubis is still in the lead. By the way I want you guys to vote on a question. Who Is You're Favorite Character (only chose the choices)?**

**Felix or Jaz**

**I personally chose FELIX because he loves PENGUINS. I love penguins there so cute and adorable. Felix and I have a lot in common. We're obsessed with penguins. By the way I don't remember if the book described Felix if you know what color hair or eyes he has you would be so AMAIZING if you told me in the review or something. But I don't think that the book told us what Felix looked like did it? In drawings he has blond hair and blue eyes. Please help me if you can. Anyone know how old Shelby is I know she is an ankle bitter but I don't know the actual age. I think I might need to read the Kane Chronicles again. I do know what happened but I didn't pay much attention to Shelby.**

* * *

Sadie's POV

"Carter," Bast said. "You and Zia run out the door with weapons and disappear then show up with Alyssa, Anubis, and Sadie."

"Sadie, Alyssa, and Anubis were in trouble and I told Zia to come with me to help them." Carter explained.

"Anubis," Bast said. "I thought we agreed to make sure Sadie didn't get hurt while she was under you're protection."

"I didn't get hurt Anubis got thrown into a tree trying to protect me," I told her.

"It's true," Alyssa said. "Carter and Anubis worked together to save us."

"See," I said. "If he wasn't there I would have died. Anubis isn't as bad as you think he is."

Anubis smiled and then looked at me.

"What else happened?" Felix asked looking very fascinated in this.

"Walt threw a knife at me an…" I was interrupted.

"That kids going down," Felix said standing up and walking to the door. I stopped him and put my arms over his shoulders.

"Where are you going to go Felix? You don't know where he is. He's almost Carters age and you're eleven." I told him.

"Almost twelve," Felix said. "I can take this punk with the help of bob."

"Who's Bob?" I asked.

"Him," Felix pointed at the penguin standing by the couch.

I looked at Alyssa who smiled along with Zia.

"Felix, I'm fine. I don't want anything happening to you Felix. You're like my little brother." I smiled. "You're a better brother than Carter."

"Okay," Carter said. "Maybe I won't come and save your life next time."

"Carter," I said. "Relax I was kidding. But seriously I don't know what I would do if something bad happened to you Felix."

"Would you die?" Felix said.

"You know," I said. "I might."

"Please don't," Alyssa said.

Felix hugged me then he looked at Anubis.

"You're jealous," Felix said. "She hugged me and not you."

Anubis smiled. "Yeah," He said.

Felix walked off.

"The knife hit the wall next to me but it caught my jacket. Alyssa and Zia both tried to get it unstuck but Anubis finally got it lose.

"Okay," Bast said. "I guess Anubis is safe. For now. There better not be a problem like this again. Let me know where you go before you leave again Carter and Zia."

"Okay," We all agreed. I walked off with Alyssa and Anubis following me. "Felix is so weird." Alyssa said.

"Don't forget obsessed with penguins," I added.

"Did you get hurt when you hit the tree?" Alyssa asked Anubis.

"No," Anubis said. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Guys," Anubis said. "I would probably still be on the ground if I wasn't okay. I also wouldn't be able to fight my dad or Walt would I."

"No," I said. "I guess you're right."

"You guess," Anubis said. "You mean I am right."

"Sure," I said. "Whatever."

"Sadie," Anubis said. "You're not a normal girl."

"Did you just now notice that," I said.

"No," Anubis said. "I just decided to tell you. Apparently you already knew."

"Okay," I said. "Keep telling yourself that."

"Sadie," Alyssa said. "You're so mean to your boyfriend."

"I know," I said. "He doesn't care."

"Apparently not," Anubis said.

"You could just throw her in the pool," Alyssa said.

"NO," I said. "He can't."

"Sadie," Anubis said. "You don't have you're phone or I pod on you do you."

"No why," I said.

"Because you're going in the pool," Anubis said. Anubis picked me up took me to the pool and dropped me in. When I swam to the edge I noticed his phone was on the table. I pushed him in.

"That's called revenge," I said.

Alyssa pushed me but I grabbed her arm and she

"I know," Alyssa said.

* * *

**Chapter 16 if you can answer my questions that would be great. Sorry I stopped there I ran out of time.**


	17. Anubis and Sadie Moment

**Most people chose Felix in the vote so I guess Felix wins. I see pictures and I guess Felix has blonde hair and blue eyes so I'm just going to go with it unless someone knows the real hair color and eye color. Unless that is the real eye color but I don't know. I think after this I want to make a story about Felix. I have a penguin pillow pet and I may be crazy but I named it Felix.**

* * *

Sadie's POV

After we got done having a push anyone in the pool party we all got dried off and sat in the living room.

"I can't believe that you guys went swimming without me," Felix said. His blonde hair fell in his eyes. He's a funny little kid.

"We didn't," I said. "Anubis threw me in, I pushed him in, and Alyssa pushed me and I went in with her."

"Okay," Felix said. "You guys get away with it this time."

Felix walked away. "He's a good kid," Anubis said.

"Yeah," I said. "He's my little brother I never had."

"He looks more like you're brother than Carter," Alyssa smiled. "Same eye color and you both have some kind of blonde hair."

"I never noticed that," I said.

"Well now you did," Alyssa said.

"Yeah," I said.

"Sadie," Anubis said. "Want to go for a walk."

"Sure," I said.

"I see how it is," Alyssa said and walked out of the room.

Anubis and I left the house and then we started walking towards the graveyard.

"Walt and Set aren't done with us," Anubis said.

"I'm not lucky enough for them to not come back," I told him.

"Sadie," Anubis said. "If you weren't lucky you would probably have been killed earlier during the battle about 2 or 3 years ago."

"I'm also lucky to have you too," I told Anubis.

Anubis smiled then hugged me. "I love you Sadie," Anubis said.

"I love you too," I said. "I'm worried about what's going to happen."

"Nothing is going to happen to us," Anubis said. "If something bad happens I will make sure that nothing happens to you."

"Thanks Anubis," I said. "I just don't want you getting hurt to protect me."

"I don't care if I get hurt I only care that you are safe," Anubis said.

Do I have world's sweetest boyfriend in the world or what. "Thanks Anubis," I said. "I don't think many people would do that for me. That's not my brother."

"Well," Anubis said. "I guess your brother and I only care about your safety."

"The one thing you can agree on is making sure I'm safe," I said. "I thought it would be something more important."

"What could be more important than your safety?" Anubis asked.

"Well," I said. "I guess in this case there isn't really anything more important. Besides the safety of everyone in the Brooklyn House."

"Sadie," Anubis said. "All my father wants is you dead. He's not after anyone else but you and me."

"Mostly me," I said.

"I better get back to my job," Anubis said. "Before your dad hunts me down."

"Yeah," I said. "You should get going."

"See you later Sadie," Anubis said.

"Bye Jackal Boy," I said and hugged him. Then he walked into the graveyard. I headed back to the house and met Felix at the door.

"Where have you been?" Felix asked.

He worries a lot. I guess he doesn't like me being gone. I love this kid. "Anubis took me on a walk."

"And you didn't tell me. I was worried about you the whole time you were gone," Felix said.

"Felix," I said. "What are you doing?"

"I'm pretending to be a protective brother."

"It was pretty good."

"Thanks," Felix said.

"Can I come in now?" I asked.

"I guess," Felix said.

* * *

**Here's 17. I keep getting distracted but tomorrow I wont get distracted. Hopefully.**


	18. A Night Not So Good

**Hey guys I'm here with a chapter. I'm not going to lie but it's going to be really intense you might jump out of your seat.**

* * *

Sadie's POV

I found a note on the door of our mansion and it said it was from Anubis. Anubis wanted me to meet him in the graveyard. I walked to the graveyard and sat down.

"Did you really think Anubis was going to meet you here?" Set said walking up to me.

"The note was…" I thought. "You set me up." **(A/N: ha-ha Set set her up that's funny).**

"Yes," Set said. "Because I have Anubis who I forced to write the note."

"Anubis isn't here," I said. "I think I would know."

"He's over there," Set pointed to a tree that Anubis was chained to.

"Why did you chain him?" I asked.

"Because he broke through the ropes," Set said.

"Anubis broke through the ropes with his bare hands," I said.

"Yes," Set said.

Impressing, no one can just say 'hey my boyfriend broke through ropes' but you know mines the god of death I don't think that counts.

"Okay," I said. I walked over and stood next to the tree Anubis was chained to and his mouth was duck tapped. "Why do you want me here?"

"Oh you know," Set said. "To get rid of you."

"Then why is he here?" I said.

"Because I thought my son would want to see his little girlfriend die," Set said.

"I think he would rather enjoy watching you die," I said.

"Yeah," Set said. "That's not happening."

"It could be arranged," I said. I'm going to get myself bloody killed. Not a surprise.

"Sadie, Sadie, Sadie," Set said. "Your brother is going to be devastated."

"My brother," I said. "Is going to get revenge on you if you kill me. He already lost me once. He was separated from me for 7 years and he's not going to lose me. Not today."

"He's not here to save you," Set said.

"He'll come," I said. I don't really know. I was hoping he was spying on me again. I'm not that lucky. Am I?

"No he won't," Set said.

Anubis tried to say something but all I heard was muffling. I turned towards him and looked at his eyes they were full of worry. I turned around again.

"Why didn't you kill me already?" I asked.

"Because," Set said. "I have to keep you here and alive until Walt comes."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I told him to be the one to kill you," Set said. "Even though I would enjoy killing you."

"Am I supposed to feel special about that?" I asked.

"Anubis was right," Set said. "You are annoying."

"Thanks," I said. "I try my best."

"There it is again," Set said.

"I can just run for my life," I said.

"I'll get rid of Anubis if you run," Set said.

"Oh," I said. "I could explode the chains."

Anubis's eyes widened. I think he might have been frightened about the thought. I was going to do it. I have it all planned out .

"Impossible," Set said. "You'll just hurt him."

"Nothings impossible," I said. "Just have to try and if it fails you won't have a son and I guess I won't have a boyfriend."

This is a major 50/50 chance. 50 I'll explode the chains and have a boyfriend. 50 I'll explode the chains and he explodes with them. I don't think I want Anubis guts flying around. But I'm going to see what happens and hope for the best.

"I see you have her here," Walt said. "Well done."

I pulled out my want while Walt got ready to kill me. I sent a spell towards him then pointed at the chains and used my favorite spell. We all know that spell by now. On the bright side it didn't kill Anubis. Anubis ripped the duct tape off and I ran over grabbed his hand and we ran towards the other end of the graveyard. A knife flew past my head I screamed and tumbled down the hill with Anubis running after me.

"I hurt my leg," I said. "Anubis I can't move."

"Great plan Sadie," Anubis said. "Were dead. I don't want to plan your funeral Sadie."

Anubis picked me up and started running we got out the back exsit and ran towards the school. Anubis broke in the school. "Sadie," Anubis said. "Try to move."

Anubis put me down and I managed to run to the other end of the hall and into a class room. "I'll hold them back Sadie. Shut the door whatever happens don't come out until you brother comes to get you. I contacted him and he should be here in a half hour."

I wanted to protest but I don't have time or a chance. I ran in the classroom shut the door and I hid in the corner under the teachers desk. I hugged my knees. I heard sounds of people fighting then it got quiet. I waited there for a half hour. Where's Anubis? Is he dead? I'm so scared. I started crying silently. I couldn't risk making a sound. I felt a hand touch my shoulder and Carter was there. I got out and hugged him.

"Carter," I said. "I'm scared."

Carter hugged me.

"It's okay," Carter said. "You're okay."

"Where's Anubis?" I asked.

"I don't know Sadie," Carter said. "I have to get you home."

We walked then I started limping because my leg was causing me pain.

"Carter," I said. "I can't my leg."

"What happened to your leg?" Carter said.

"I fell down a hill." I answered.

Carter put his arm around me so he could help me get home. When we got there Bast and the others were waiting there. Carter helped me sit down and he sit next to me like a protective brother. I may not have known him most my life. But I'm glad he was here now.

* * *

**Awesome right. Intense. I loved writing the brother sister moment in this chapter. I wish I had a brother. I only have a twin sister.**


	19. Zia Give Sadie Advice

**Thanks for the reviews there awesome. I actually hope I get this story done before the end of February. On Valentine's Day I will be writing a Sanubis story and before then I'm going to get those other story's for the written up soon. By the way I've been choosing between Austin and Ally and Kane Chronicles because I think I want to become a writer for one. Lucky you Kane Chronicles fans. You get to keep the amazing writer Lesa. I'm changing my pen name soon. Check out my profile I'll be adding a list of Coming Soon and you can tell me what one you're excited to see and stories I think about writing and you can add your opinion.**

* * *

Sadie's POV

I sat next to my brother for the rest of the day. I guess I really needed my brother. I didn't know what happened or where Anubis was and Anubis ordered me to stay put until my brother came. Since my uncle Amos wasn't here he was the only family member I had and Bast was getting ready to leave to help my uncle since he wanted Zia here.

"How did you and Anubis get near Set?" Carter asked.

"I thought the note was from Anubis. It was but he was forced to write it and chained to a tree. So I waited until Walt showed up then when him and Set weren't looking I distracted them with a spell."

"What Spell?" Carter asked.

"I don't know," I said. "But I did blow up the chains that held Anubis."

"Sadie," Zia said. "That could have hurt him."

"It was 50/50," I said. "He was left untouched."

"What happened after that?" Carter asked.

"I grabbed Anubis and we ran then a knife flew past me and I fell down the hill Anubis picked me up and ran to the school. Then he told me to run and hide and that Carter would come get me. Now I don't know where Anubis is and I need him here." I explained.

"I'll find him Sadie," Carter said. "I know he's important to you."

"You're really going to find him?" I asked.

"Yeah," Carter said. "It's to make you happy."

"Thank you Carter," I said. I hugged Carter then stood up. I started walking towards the stairs and found a baby penguin on the stairs.

"FELIX," I said. "I FOUND YOUR BABY PENGUIN."

I picked up the penguin. It looked so cute. I walked towards Felix who was running down the stairs and handed it to him. There was dog barks from the door. I walked downstairs and opened the door there was a Jackal. The Jackal was black and had a golden collar. His front leg was bleeding.

"Is that Anubis?" Zia asked.

I looked at the collar and looked at the name. It said Anubis. I let him in. I sat on my knees in front of the dog and looked in his eyes. It was him.

"JAZ," I said. "Someone get Jaz."

Anubis turned back into his human self.

"What happened to you?" I asked.

"I don't know," Anubis explained. "I went after them and they attacked me unexpected when I woke up I was in Jackal form and front leg was bleeding."

I helped Anubis take his torn leather jacket off and saw his arm. It was covered in blood. Zia looked like she was going to pass out. Carter grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the room. Felix and his penguins covered their eyes and Felix walked while his penguins waddled away. Jaz entered and looked at this. "Why do I have to be the healer?"

I looked at Anubis. He was looking at me. Anubis winked at me and smiled. I guess he knew I was worried and did that to tell me he was okay. It was also kind of cute.

I went to my room while Jaz healed Anubis. I stood on the balcony and looked around.

"Sadie," Zia said. "What are you doing? It's cold outside."

"I'm just thinking." I told her.

"What are you thinking about?"

"I think that having Anubis near me gives Set and Walt a chance to find my weakness." I said. "They know Anubis is my weakness and if they had his life in their hands I would give in."

"Sadie," Zia said. "I know that. You and Anubis are just one couple like millions that are forbidden."

"Like Romeo and Juliet," I said. "That's the only one that comes to mind."

"Think about it Sadie," Zia said. "They were just the past and the most famous."

"I wish I were them." I said. "I wish I never ran into trouble like this."

"Don't wish that Sadie," Zia said. "You would still be at you're grandparents' house only seeing Carter twice a year."

"Yeah," I said. "I want to find a way to get Set and Walt gone."

"You will Sadie," Zia said. "You saved the world."

"Yeah," I said. "I walked into a forbidden love and I can't get out of it because it would hurt me. I can't let Anubis continue getting hurt because of loving me."

"Anubis loved you from the moment he met you," Zia said. "Remember you both fell in love when you met. Nothing can change that."

"I don't want him to get hurt," I said.

"Who was the one that said Forbidden was just a word." Zia said.

"Me," I said.

"Anubis said he wasn't going to let anything happen to you." Zia said. "He'll be fine."

"You and Carter never have problems." I said.

"That's not true," Zia said. "You were there when he got mad."

"Yeah," I said. "I guess you're right."

"I'll talk to you later," Zia said.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"A date," Zia said.

"Carter planed another date," I said.

"Yeah," Zia said.

"See you later then," I said.

* * *

**There's the chapter. The next chapter will have a conversation between Anubis and Sadie, Anubis and Carter, Anubis and Zia, and a conversation between Sadie and Felix. So most of next will be from Anubis POV.**


	20. Anubis and Carter Agree

**Hey guys I updated my profile so you can see the stories coming soon mostly Percy Jackson and Kane Chronicles. I'm sort of over the Austin and Ally but I'm hoping that Kane Chronicles' authors get updating way more than they usually do. I want to bring Kane Chronicles up to the top with Percy Jackson, Harry Potter, and Twilight. Prove that you don't need a movie to have a lot of stories.**

* * *

Sadie's POV

I turned back to the balcony and looked over the city again. I felt arms wrap around my waist. I didn't know who it was but I turned and punched them. Then I noticed it was Anubis.

"Anubis," I said. "I am so sorry."

Anubis sat down in pain. "Sadie," he said. "That hurt."

"Sneaking up on me is not a smart move," I told him.

"Learned that the hard way," Anubis smiled.

"Next time a warning that you're going to sneak up behind me." I said.

"I know that now," Anubis said.

"Good," I said. Anubis got up and followed me back to the balcony. This time he stood next to me. I guess he didn't want to take that chance again.

"What happened when they came in the school?" I asked.

"They asked where I hid you," Anubis told me. "I told them I let you run away. Walt went out of the door I told them you took to go find you. I got attacked by my father and I chased after Walt and Set followed me."

"Then what happened?" I asked.

"I got attacked again then I hit a tree and got knocked out," Anubis said. "I came here to see if you made it home safely because I went to the school and you weren't there but a couple rooms were trashed as if they were looking for you."

"I got home as soon as Carter found me like you said. Carter got me home as soon as he found me and I was safe and sound." I told him. "Anubis I don't want you to keep getting hurt."

"I don't care if I get hurt. I want you to stay alive. I don't care about the rules," Anubis said. "I just want you."

"I don't want you to be hurt," I said. "I already lost important people in my life."

"I know," Anubis said. "Your dad figured out that Set keeps trying to get to you. He wants me to protect you as much as I can."

"So you're doing this for me and my father," I said.

"Yeah," Anubis said. "You and Carter are strong magicians Set wants you dead because I love you and because you're powerful." Anubis looked at me. "I have to talk to Carter."

"For what," I said.

"Nothing you need to know yet," Anubis told me. Anubis kissed me. "I'll come back tomorrow."

"Okay," I said. I looked up at him. Why did he have to be taller than me? I don't like when people are taller than me. That's why Felix and Shelby are awesome. They're still short.

Anubis walked out the door.

Anubis's POV

After talking with Sadie I had a few people to talk to. Carter and Zia. They had a date planned but they said they would be back so we could talk. I sat on the couch waiting for them Sadie stayed in her room so I guess she went to bed or just didn't want to come out. I was here with Felix.

"Is there a god that controls ice or penguins?" Felix asked.

"I don't know," I said. "You realize I'm a death god."

"Yes," Felix said. "I just thought you would know."

Felix went upstairs because he wanted to show Alyssa something. Carter and Zia came back and they sat on the couch across from me.

"Set is stronger than I think he is," I told them.

"I need my sister safe," Carter said. "I was away from her too long and I can't have her dead at seventeen."

"I know," I said. "I need her to be strong without me. Set and Walt know I'm her weakness. They will catch me and hold me against her to make her give in to their plan of death. It will tear me apart because I'll be in charge of her after she's dead."

"Sadie can be strong," Zia said. "We will train her to be strong without you by her side. She was strong without you once when she defeated Apophis and she will have her brother by her side. If they get Carter they have to get through me."

"I realize that," I told them. I looked at the stairs. "I want Sadie safe as much as you Carter. To do that we have to work together and not against each other, you want what's best for Sadie. I know it's not me but I can't let her go."

"You are best for Sadie," Carter said. "I realized how much you care for my little sister. I want her to be safe and she needs you. I will work with you to make sure Sadie is safe and out of danger."

Carter stood up and I did the same. We shook hands in agreement. Zia stood there slightly shocked and happy that we were working together. Carter and I never were on each other's good side but we were on the side to keep Sadie safe. We won't stop until we kept Set and Walt away from Sadie for good and forever. I love Sadie I will make sure they find a way to kill a me a god before they ever reach her. As Sadie Kane said once. **_Forbidden was just a word._**

* * *

**What a speech Anubis had that was quite intense. I really got excited typing this last paragraph. I love this story I think it's the best story I ever written. I will be starting the crossover for Percy Jackson and Kane Chronicles today. I will be working with my Twin Sister so you know that we are both pretty amazing. I and she are both good at archery and here's the Ironic part my favorite Greek God or Goddess is Artemis and her favorite is Apollo. We both like one of the Twin Archers. Weird. My sister is an author on this website to. Her pen name is****_ Apollogirl101_**


	21. Sadie Makes Some Girls Mad

**Hey guys I haven't been getting any reviews for this story in the last two chapters. I Hope I get some in this chapter.**

* * *

Sadie's POV

I woke up and saw Anubis sleeping in the chair in the corner of my room. I thought he left. I got up and shook Anubis. He didn't wake up. I stood behind the chair he was in then I pushed him out of the chair then he woke up.

"Sadie," Anubis said. "Why did you push me?"

"You didn't wake up when I shook you," I said. "Why are you here?"

"Carter wanted me to watch you to make sure Walt didn't come and get you," Anubis explained.

"That makes since," I said. "I could have a little notice."

"I was going to tell you but I didn't want to wake you up when I saw you sleeping," Anubis said.

"Why?" I said. "Did you not have the heart to wake me up?"

"No," Anubis said. "I just didn't want to. I had to love the most annoying girl in the world."

"Because," I said. "You couldn't live without me."

"Sadie," Anubis said standing up and walking over to me. "Shut up."

"No," I said. "I don't want to."

Anubis rolled his eyes and walked away. "Nice pajama's Sadie." He shut the door behind him after leaving the room. I looked at my pajamas. I was wearing pajama shorts that were read with black hearts on them and a black t-shirt. I rolled my eyes and put on black skinny jeans and a red tank top I carried my leather jacket with me after I put my combat boots on. I walked out of my bedroom and went downstairs.

"I see you're still here," I said to Anubis who was sitting on the couch.

"No really," Anubis said sarcastically.

"Shut up Jackal Boy," I said. "I'll slap you."

"No you won't," Anubis said.

"Wanna bet," I said.

"No," Anubis said.

"Aha," I pointed to him. "You're scared."

"Am not," Anubis said. "I just don't want to find out how hard you slap people in the face since you punch people in the stomach so hard."

"I didn't mean to," I said. "I don't like people sneaking up on me."

"I learned that the hard way," Anubis told me.

"Yeah," I said. "You did."

Anubis grabbed my waist and pulled me into a hug. I hugged him back and I let go. I grabbed my jacket and put my arm through the sleeve and Anubis helped me with the other sleeve because I was having a little bit of trouble.

"I don't think you have to worry about Walt and Set today Jackal boy," I told him. "You should go get some rest."

"I'm fine Sadie," Anubis said.

"You look tired Anubis," I said. "You can't fight them when you're tired."

"Sadie," Anubis said. "I'll be fine. I can just stay here and sleep."

"I'll be fine," I promised. "I'll walk to the graveyard with you."

"Fine," Anubis said. "I'll go get some rest."

"Want me to go with you," I said.

"No," Anubis said. "Stay here. Your brother is here and I know you'll be safe."

Anubis grabbed my waist and pulled me into him. He kissed me then hugged me. Then he let me go and walked out the door. I smiled then I shut the door. I checked the time. It was 8:30. I checked on Felix he was sleeping and hugging his pillow pet. I walked back to the living room and sat on the chair.

"When did you get up?" Zia asked. "Where's Anubis?"

"I got up a while ago and I sent Anubis back to get some rest." I told her.

"He was supposed to be watching you," Zia said.

"Where's Carter?" I asked.

"How should I know?" Zia said. "He's probably sleeping."

"I'll go check on him," I said.

"Okay," Zia said.

I walked upstairs and knocked on Carters door.

"Come in," Carter called. I opened the door.

"When did you get up?" I asked.

"20 minutes ago," Carter said. "Where's Anubis?"

"Sent him back," I said. "Don't worry Zia's downstairs."

Carter got out of his chair and followed me downstairs.

"He was awake," I told Zia.

"I see," Zia said.

Carter walked over and sat by Zia.

After about 3 hours everyone was up and we had breakfast. I heard knocking on the door and I walked over and opened it and Anubis was standing there.

"Sup Sadie," Anubis said.

"Sup with you," I said then smiled. "Come in Jackal Boy."

Anubis wrapped an arm around me and hugged me.

"Did you get some rest," I said.

"Yeah," Anubis said. "Want to go to the park Sadie?"

"Sure," I said. I looked at Carter.

"You can go Sadie," Carter said. "Anubis make sure she doesn't get hurt."

"I will," Anubis said. Then we walked to the park. On our way there I saw girls smiling at Anubis. I grabbed Anubis's hand and stood closer to his side. The girls immediately gave me dirty looks and Anubis laughed at their reactions. Looked up at him and smiled then he kissed me which didn't make the girls any happier.

"Those girls probably want to kill me," I said.

"Because they saw that you were my girlfriend," Anubis said.

"Yeah," I said. "They were so mad. It was funny."

Anubis and I laughed. I looked at Anubis and we sat on the ground by a tree. Anubis looked over my shoulder and didn't look happy. I turned to see Walt looking around. Anubis grabbed my hand and pulled me along with him we ran into a crowd of people. Anubis pulled the hood of my jacket over my head and did the same to his then we continued running away hopefully Walt didn't notice.

* * *

**Here's chapter 21. I don't know how many chapters there are left. But I think it will stop at 35 or 40 chapters. Tomorrow my crossover with Percy Jackson and Kane Chronicles will be posted. I will get a chapter of this and possibly my Hermes and Artemis stories. Man do I have a lot of work to do tomorrow. I hope I don't get homework.**


	22. Getting Separated and Sadie Goes Missing

**I got one review but that's okay I think this might have less Anubis because they have to get Sadie to be without him I think it might be the next chapter but I have to finish Anubis and Sadie's day at the park.**

* * *

Sadie's POV

We made sure we were far away then Anubis took his hood off and I did the same. I fixed his hair then we walked around.

"Sadie," Anubis said. "Carter and I came up with a plan to protect you."

"And that is…" I said.

"I have to stay away from you for a few days," Anubis said.

"How is that protecting me Anubis," I said. "I don't even get to see you."

"Sadie," Anubis said. "It's so they know I'm not you're weakness. They're going to start watching me Sadie. I love you and I don't want to stay away but it will protect you."

"When do you have to stay away?" I asked.

"After I take you home," Anubis answered.

I hugged him. "I don't want you to go."

"I know Sadie," Anubis said. "I don't want to either. That's why I planned a whole day for you."

"So were going to be together the rest of the day." I said.

"Yes," Anubis said.

I grabbed Anubis's hand and we walked through the park. We laughed when the girls gave me mean looks. Anubis took me to a corner in the park then he snapped his fingers and then there was a picnic set out.

"That's Amazing," I said.

"I know," Anubis said. "I can do a lot of things Sadie Kane."

I sat down and we ate sandwiches and some chips. When we were finished Anubis snapped his fingers and the picnic disappeared.

"Anubis," A voice said behind us. "Are you dating Sadie?"

We turned to see Isis and Horus.

Anubis's eyes widened. I guess they weren't supposed to know that. Anubis looked at me then looked at the ground.

"You know that's forbidden," Isis said.

"Everyone knows that," I snapped. "But Forbidden is just a word."

"A word that means you two can't be together," Horus said. "It's too dangerous."

"Have you heard of I don't bloody care," I said.

"Sadie," Isis said. "You could get hurt."

"I don't think I will," I told Isis. "Set and Walt are out to kill me and I need Anubis to help me and he loves me."

Anubis looked at me. "Isis," Anubis said. "I know you raised me but I want you to trust me. Sadie is different. She's special to me and I can't live without her. I can't imagine how it would be if I never met Sadie and I don't want to find out."

I smiled at Anubis and he smiled back.

"This is too dangerous," Isis said. "This is the last time you will see Sadie. Say goodbye and come with us."

Anubis frowned. Anubis hugged me then kissed me lightly. I looked at him and grabbed his hand. "Anubis," I said. "I need you."

"I'm sorry Sadie," Anubis said. "I'll miss you. I need you to stay strong. I love you Sadie. Stay alive please."

"But Anubis I need you," I said. "I can't stay away from you."

Anubis looked upset. Anubis hugged me again. I cried into his chest. "Sadie," Anubis said. "I need you to stay strong."

"I can't," I said. "I need you Jackal Boy."

"Time to go," Horus said. Anubis didn't move. Horus grabbed Anubis and pulled us apart. Anubis jerked away but Horus was too strong.

"Anubis," I said.

"Sadie," Anubis said. "I love you Sadie Kane. Don't forget."

Then they disappeared. I ran into the woods. I didn't know where to go. After I wondered a while I decided to get home.

"Which way is home?" I asked myself. "Carter, I need my big brother by my side."

Carter wasn't there. No one was. I wanted my brother. Not many people have brothers to take care of them. I had Carter. I needed him right here right now. I tried to contact him but my phone died. Great. Welcome to my life. I had an I-pod but it won't give me a map unless there's Wi-Fi. Of course you're not going to get Wi-Fi in a stupid forest you got yourself stuck in. "I am so stupid." I didn't know which way to go. I wondered and wondered. I never listened to the stupid wilderness survival class that the school gave me. I know what you're thinking. Why didn't you listen Sadie? I'm sorry I didn't think I would get stuck in a forest. Take this as a lesson if you get offered to learn how to survive in the woods don't say no you could get lost like me. I sat and leaned against a tree. By now Carter is freaking out its past midnight and I didn't return home. Hopefully they put Missing Sister posters up and they find me. I don't want to end up like those kids that go missing and be found dead. I slapped myself for thinking about that. Why would you say that? I looked at my I-pod. I had a picture of Anubis. I wish he was here. I need help I'm lost and I'm messed up. I need help. I was lost in the New York forest. I heard noises. I'm scared. I don't know what to do. I continued walking. Lost and confused. I tripped over something and fell. I sat against a tree then held my ankle. I should have gone straight home. I should have listened to Isis. I got here because I fell in love with the drop dead gorgeous god of death. It could have been worse. Set could have found me. I saw a sign but I didn't know what is said. Something in Greek. I turned the opposite direction because I don't want to find out what's on the other side. I was lost and I was probably never going to be found. I walked about 6 hours I looked at the time it was 5:00am. Now I knew Carter was worried.

"I'm lost," I said to myself. "Why did I run into the woods?"

I continued walking.

Zia's POV

"She's gone," Carter said. "Where is she? I'm a terrible brother. My uncle is coming tomorrow Zia."

"I don't know Carter," I said. "She can't be too far. I mean she was with Anubis."

"Carter, Carter, Carter," Felix called running down the hall. I got a note from Anubis. It was outside the door.

Carter took the note and read it. Felix came over to me and hugged me. I hugged him and held him close to my side.

"Sadie's not with Anubis," Carter said. "Isis and Horus separated them yesterday at 1:00pm."

"Where's Sadie?" Felix asked.

"Felix goes to Alyssa," I said. "I need to speak with Carter."

"Yes ma'am," Felix said. Felix left the room.

"Does it say where?" I asked.

"No," Carter said. He was on the edge of breaking down. Carter sat on the edge of his bed. "I lost my little sister. I'm a terrible big brother. I let her go and she's lost."

"Carter," I said. "We will find her."

Carter had tears falling from his face. "I need to find Sadie."

"I know," I said. "I know."

Sadie's POV

_"I love you Sadie Kane. Don't forget."_ Anubis's last words to me were ringing through my mind. I sat in a tree I managed to climb.

_"You can go Sadie," Carter said. "Anubis makes sure she doesn't get hurt."_ The last words I heard from my brother that I might never see again.

I climbed back down and started walking again. I won't be found. I'm seventeen. To young. I can see my gravestone. –Sadie Kane was born March 17th 1998 lost and never found-

I can imagine Carter looking at the grave stone. Wondering why his sister had disappeared. Anubis watching the gravestone hating himself for losing the girl he loved. Shelby wondering why did this have to happen. I can imagine Bast and Anubis arguing over why there Sadie was gone. I hated to imagine that but I think that will happen. I don't have food or water. I hurt my leg again while running. I started crying. I want Carter, Zia, and Felix. Anyone. I can picture years from now Carter married to Zia and his children asking about the blonde haired girl in the pictures. Carter explaining about how it was there Aunt Sadie who had never been found. I kept hitting myself because I couldn't think about the future with me not in it.

"Carter," I said to myself. "Please come save me."

* * *

**There is the chapter. I couldn't get my crossover done today sorry. I figured you rather have this chapter than that. But I'll try to get the crossover tomorrow and over the weekend I'll get the story based off one direction They Don't Know About Us.**


	23. Anubis Gets Mad

**Another chapter for you amazing readers and don't forget the race between Anubis and Walt is still on.**

* * *

Sadie's POV

I've officially been lost for 24 hours. I just want to go home and be safe. I had to run into the woods. I just had to. I lost my jacket because I was using it as a pillow then I heard noises and some barking and growling so I ran away without it. I was like 2 miles away by now. All I had was my tank top, combat boots, jeans, dead phone, I-pod, and some gum. Not much to survive on. I couldn't find a way out of the forest. I found a field but it only led to more forest. I know its New York but I don't think I'm in the major cities anymore. There's nothing here can't even see the buildings anymore. I was lost. But if Carter knew that I was lost because I ran into the woods after being separated from Anubis all because of Isis and Horus.

"I really should find out if there's a god of maps," I said to myself. I started to talk to myself a lot. I'm considered an annoying person and there's no one to annoy but myself so I don't know what to do. "That's stupid why would there be a god of maps."

Anubis's POV

I sat in a dark room I was put in to make sure I don't run back to Sadie. Isis and Horus really didn't want me to see her this time. Last time we were only separated by wind. All that was in the room was a bed, bathroom, chair, table, paper, pen, and me. They brought me food when I needed some. I decided to write a note to Carter because I couldn't send notes to Sadie.

_Carter,_

_How is Sadie doing? I didn't want to leave her but I didn't have a choice. I tried to break free. I'm now stuck in a room with nothing to do. Someone took over my job while I have to be locked up. I just need to know Sadie's okay and safe._

_Anubis,_

Horus came in and gave me food. "Horus," I said.

"Yeah," He answered.

"Give this to Carter," I said handing him the note.

"Sure thing," Horus said.

Sadie's POV

I leaned against a tree to get some rest. I'm thirsty, hungry, and tired. I didn't have any food or water since my picnic with Anubis.

"Anubis," I whispered. "I need you."

I didn't expect his voice or him to show up. I wanted him to. I wish Set and Walt found me and got rid of me I think it sounds less painful than walking around hungry and thirsty. My I-pod finally died. Now I have no charged electronic devices. I found a small abandon house in the forest. But I don't plan to stay long. I found absolutely no food or water. I stayed awhile then I continued to walk. I think I should have stayed put but there's nothing to find me. I have nothing. I don't want to die because I'm pretty much all Carter has left for family. I ran into someone.

"I'm sor..." I looked up to see Walt. "Walt."

"Sadie," Walt said. "What are you doing all alone?"

"Surely you have Anubis nearby right," Set said.

"Not really," I said.

"Where is he? Did he find out how bad you are?" Set asked.

"No," I said. "I don't know where he is but Isis and Horus separated us and now I'm lost in the forest."

"Unfortunately you're not in New York anymore Sadie," Walt said.

"I just want to get home," I said.

"No," Walt said. "Not going to happen. We will take you home dead now or you can find your own way home."

"I'll find my own way," I said.

"Watch out for where you go," Set said and they both disappeared.

I wasn't in New York. Lovely, Now I will never get home. I should have let them kill me. I would see Anubis. But wouldn't see Carter again.

Anubis's POV

"Anubis," Isis said. "This note came from Carter."

I took the note and opened it as soon as she left.

_Anubis,_

_Sadie's missing. She never came back that night you were separated. I can't find her anywhere. Set and Walt are after her and neither of us are there to protect her. I'm sorry I don't know if she's safe. All I know is I want my little sister but I don't know where she is._

_Carter,_

I slammed my fist into the table and it broke in half. Isis and Horus came in.

"What's wrong," Isis said.

"Sadie's missing," I said then started getting louder and angrier. "She never made it home when you separated me from her. It's your fault she's not safe. I WILL TEAR YOU TO PIECES IF YOU DON'T LET ME GO FIND HER. NOW MOVE OR DIE SO I CAN GO FIND MY SADIE."

They moved aside and I ran. I opened a portal and appeared where I left Sadie. I looked at the ground. I put my hand on the grass where she stood. I closed my eyes and opened them. I smelled her scent. She went in the woods. I ran into the woods then started searching.

After a few hours I found Sadie's leather jacket. I sat down and picked up the jacket. I leaned against the tree and looked into the sky.

"Sadie," I said. "Where are you?"

I looked at the jacket. I checked the pockets but there wasn't anything. I smelled the jacket. It smelled like her. I want her to be next to me. I got up and followed the trail that her smell left behind. I hope she was close by.

* * *

**Anubis was angry. Anyone get excited at that part let me know if you did. **


	24. A Fight

**Thanks for the reviews. I love how this chapter plays out and enjoy. It's going to be interesting. Here's the sad part. We're getting close to the end. This is just the big event which will take two or three chapters leading to the end. This is where Sadie ends up with Anubis or Walt. Everything's on the line. Sadie has been lost for Two Days.**

* * *

Sadie's POV

"Hello again," Set said.

"I thought you were going to leave me alone," I said. "What happened to that?"

"That stupid son of mine is what happened," Set said. "He's coming to find you."

"Really," I said.

"Walt's hunting him down though. I know Walt will fight but incase Anubis gets past him I was told to make sure he wouldn't find you." Set said then smiled.

Anubis's POV

I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around hoping to see Sadie. It was Walt.

"What do you want Walt?" I asked.

"I want the girl Anubis," Walt said. "We all know I'm the right one for her."

"You sided with the guy that wants her dead." I told him. "What makes you think she'll choose you?"

"I think she will do anything to make sure her only brother stays alive," Walt said.

"What have you done to her brother?" I asked.

"Nothing," Walt said. "Yet. I was actually going to go get him after this chat. You may find her but she will be with me."

"Never," I said.

"Too late Anubis," Walt said. "You lose. That jacket may be the only thing you have left of Sadie you'll ever see."

Walt disappeared. I found the trail and started running when I found something shining through the leaves on the ground. It was Sadie's phone.

"She's close," I said to myself.

I heard a voice of a girl. That girl was Sadie Kane.

"You can't make sure Anubis won't find me," She said.

I walked towards the direction I stood behind a tree and set her jacket down next to mine and put her phone in her jacket pocket. She was standing in a field with someone. That someone I didn't want to see. My Father.

Carter's POV

Zia and I were walking to the park to start our search for Sadie.

"Hello Carter," A voice said. "Hello Zia."

We both turned around and saw Walt.

"Where's Sadie," I said.

"She's only lost in the woods. Deep in the woods and Set probably will kill her." Walt said. "Unless Anubis finds her in time."

"Anubis is looking for her?" Zia asked. "I thought he was locked up."

"He got free after he got Carter's note." Walt said. "You should have seen how angry he got."

"What do you want Walt?" I asked.

"You to come with me so I can win over Sadie," Walt said. "She will come to me when I have her brother's life on the line."

"I will not go with you," I said.

I looked at Zia who looked like she was ready to throw some fire. She looked at me then back at Walt. I knew what she was planning. I just have to give her the signal.

"You will," Walt said. "You do want your little girlfriend there to live right."

"You can't kill me," Zia said. "I'll burn you to ashes first."

"She's almost as mean as your sister," Walt said. "How do you deal with them?"

Zia smiled. "I'm only mean when I have to be."

"Fine," I said. "I'll go with you."

I turned to Zia. "You know what to do?"

"Yes," Zia said.

"Good," I said.

I turned back and started heading into the forest with Walt.

"NOW," I shouted at Zia.

Then she threw the fireball at Walt and hit him.

Anubis's POV

"Anubis won't find you Alive," Set said.

I stepped out from behind the tree and onto the field. "I already found her Alive."

Sadie turned around, looked at me, and smiled. "Anubis you came."

"You will not kill Sadie," I said. I walked up to Sadie. She turned back towards Set. I stood behind her and put my arms around her waist. "Not while I'm here."

Set looked at me then Sadie. "Love," He said. "I hate it."

Set came towards Sadie and I. He was about to throw a ball of fire at Sadie. When he threw it I let go of Sadie and pushed her out of the way. But I fell down with her. I landed right next to Sadie. I got up quickly then lifted Sadie up with one hand easily. Was she that light?

"Anubis," Set said. "Stop trying to protect her. If I kill her I save you from forbidden love so I do something good."

"No," I said. "I will not let you kill her. Forbidden or not I love her and I will not let her go."

Set threw another fire ball. It almost hit Sadie and it would have if she didn't fall to the ground. I lifted her up again and we ran. I tossed her jacket and phone to her. I grabbed mine and we ran in the direction I came from which hopefully lead to home. Sadie stopped.

"Sadie," I said. "Come on."

"I can't," She said. "I didn't get anything to eat or drink in two days. I'm out of energy."

I picked her up and set my jacket on her. I started running. I got tired. I couldn't carry Sadie anymore. I set her down and we hid behind a tree. I grabbed her waist and pulled her close to me. She rested her head on my chest while Set ran past. I had on hand around her waist and the other rested on her head. "Sadie," I whispered. "He's gone."

Sadie looked up at me. She had her arms around my waist. "Anubis," She said. "Where's Carter?"

"Probably looking for you," I told her.

"Is he worried about me?" Sadie said.

"Yes," I said. "He's the one that's worried the most."

Sadie closed her eyes and almost fell. I put my arms around her waist. I pulled her into a cave I found. I laid her down and called Carter.

"Hello," Carter said.

"I found Sadie," I said. "She passed out I think she need food and water fast."

"Can't you snap you fingers and get her some," Carter said.

"I can't really do that," I said. "Isis took away my power to do that when she locked me in the room alone."

"Great," Carter said. "Where are you?"

I heard Zia shouting through the phone. "I'm in a cave," I said. "I don't know where exactly but it's in the woods."

"Okay," Carter said. "Zia and I are on the way."

I hung up the phone. I looked outside to see my father. I looked at Sadie. I got up and walked outside.

"Is she dead," Set said.

"No," I said. "She passed out and you will not be killing her."

My dad sent a fire ball towards the cave.

"SADIE," I screamed. I ran into the cave to get her. If she was still alive.

* * *

**There's chapter 24. Cliff hanger. But guess what my amazing readers and reviewers. I'm making chapter 25 today to right after I posted this I got to work on it.**


	25. Carter and Anubis Make a New Plan

**Two chapters in one day I'm on a roll. Crossover chapter 1 comes today or tomorrow sorry for holding it back too busy with this amazing story. The final battle parts will be separated between some chapters at times because I put them like that.**

* * *

Anubis's POV

I grabbed Sadie, our jackets, and her phone. I came out and my father was gone. Sadie was still passed out or dead. I hoped she was passed out. She had a burn on her left arm. Sadie woke up. She started screaming after she saw her arm. I put my hand over her mouth. Sadie looked at me.

I took my hand away.

"What happened to my arm?" Sadie said looking like she was about to cry.

"You passed out and my dad threw fire at the cave I set you in." I told her.

"It hurts," Sadie cried.

I grabbed Sadie's waist and pulled her closer to me. "I'm sorry Sadie," I said. "I got you into this."

"It's not your fault." Sadie said.

"It's too dangerous for you to be with me," I said. "I don't want you to get hurt anymore."

"We have to end this battle," Sadie said. "Then we can be together."

"Sadie," I said. "Set and Walt won't end this battle."

Sadie cried again. I knew her arm was in pain. I held her close to me and leaned against the tree. "Sadie," I said. "I'll keep you safe. I promise."

Sadie was still crying. "My arm hurts."

"You'll be okay," I said. "You're going to be okay."

I heard Zia's voice off in the distance. "Anubis," She called.

"OVER HERE," I yelled.

Zia found us and Carter was right behind her. Carter looked at Sadie's arm. "Sadie," Carter said. "What happened to you?"

Sadie looked up at Carter. I let her go as she got up to hug her brother. She was still crying. Carter looked at me.

"Anubis," Zia said. "What happened?"

"I tried to protect her when she passed out. My dad threw a fire ball at the cave and apparently it hit her arm. I ran in to get her as soon as it hit the cave." I explained.

"We have to get her home," Carter said.

I walked over and grabbed Sadie. I picked her up and Zia grabbed the jackets and Sadie's phone. Sadie got heavier when she fell asleep. Set and Walt weren't done. They were just waiting for the right time to hit us. We got out of the woods and I made a portal because I couldn't carry Sadie anymore.

"Is Sadie dead," Felix said when we came into the mansion.

"No," I said. "I would know if she was dead."

Jaz and Zia helped Sadie to the infirmary, Alyssa went to get Sadie some fresh clothes, and Cleo went to get some food and water for Sadie. Julian and Paul took the little ones like Felix and Shelby upstairs to play board games. I was left with Carter.

"When do you think Set and Walt will attack again?" Carter asked.

"Probably tomorrow," I said. "I don't think the idea of me leaving Sadie alone for a while isn't a good idea. I don't want her running off again."

"Yeah," Carter said. "We need you here as much as possible. We also need to keep Sadie here. I know she still has to go to school but I will homeschool her until she's better and Set and Walt are done attacking. Besides I already graduated with Zia last year."

"Good Point," I said. "The others still have to go to school right."

"Yes," Carter said. "Shelby only goes to kindergarten half a day and the others go to school the same time as usual."

"Wasn't you uncle supposed to come?" I asked.

"He had some business to take care of and he won't make it this month," Carter said. "I don't know how I'm supposed to tell Sadie. I was going to but too many things are going on and I can't risk getting her more upset."

Then Zia came out with Alyssa, Jaz, and Cleo.

"Sadie's fine," Zia said. "She wants to see you Carter."

Carter got up. Zia whispered something to Carter then he walked down the hall to see his sister.

"She has a bad arm because of the burn but it should heal in about two weeks." Jaz said.

Carter's POV

Zia told me about Sadie's arm before I went in. When I walked in Sadie was sitting on the bed. She had her black skinny jeans, white shirt, and combat boots. Normal Sadie. I sat on the end of the bed.

"You wanted to see me," I said.

"Did you get rid of Walt and Set?" She asked.

"No," I told her. "But Anubis and I decided on what to do with you."

"And that is…" Sadie said.

"Anubis is going to stay here as much as he can. He has to get permission from dad. Zia and I are going to homeschool you until Set and Walt are finished with their attacks." I said.

"Good," Sadie said. "I don't want to know what Drew will say about my arm."

"She won't even know you had a problem. It will heal in two weeks." I said.

Sadie crawled over the bed and sat next to me. I hugged her.

"I want this to be over," Sadie said.

"I know Sadie," I said. "All of us do."

"Anubis said something before you and Zia came." Sadie said. "He said it was too dangerous for me to be with him and didn't want me to get hurt."

"You have to talk to him about that," I said. "He told me he didn't want to leave you alone."

"Can you send him in please," Sadie said.

"Yes," I said. "But, only because you got hurt." I hugged her before walking out.

I walked down the hallway. I looked around. "Where did Anubis go?"

"He went to ask about staying here," Zia said. "Why?"

"Sadie wants him," I told her.

"I'll go tell her," Zia said walking down the hallway.

* * *

**There's chapter 25. I think I will post yet a third chapter for you guys today. You should feel special that I write 3 chapters for you in 1 day, and a first chapter of my crossover. I would feel special if I were you. I would also review and make the author happy. If you know what I mean.**


	26. More Fights Of Course

**The third chapter today and making a cover and covers to my other stories. Read and Review. ****_I need an idea for another story. If you're someone that doesn't write and wants to see a story about something leave the idea in the review or a private message because this story is getting close to an end. I will give you credit for the idea._**

* * *

Sadie's POV

Zia walked in and looked at me.

"Where's Anubis?" I asked. "I told Carter to send him in."

"Anubis went to ask if he could stay here and protect you." Zia said. "I will make sure he comes in here right when he gets back."

"Okay," I said.

"Alyssa charged your phone and your I-pod for you," Zia said.

"Great," I said. "Can you bring me the I-pod?"

"Yes," Zia said and walked out the door.

Carter's POV

Zia walked out of the room and went upstairs. When she came back down she had Sadie's I-pod. I guess Sadie asked for it. I looked back at Felix who was chasing his penguin around the house. I heard a knock on the door. I was about to get it when Zia came out and opened the door. "Anubis," She said. "Come in."

"Thanks," Anubis said.

"What did he say?" I asked.

"Yes," Anubis said. "I can stay he said that the person that was doing my job would work longer."

"Great news," I said.

"Anubis," Zia said. "Sadie wanted to see you when you came back."

"Okay," Anubis said walking to the room Sadie was in.

Sadie's POV

"Hey Sadie," Anubis said standing in the door way.

"Do you get to stay?" Sadie asked.

"Yes," Anubis said. "Did you get food and water?"

"Yes," I said. "Come sit down."

Anubis walked over and sat by me. "I'm sorry when I said it was too dangerous for me and you to be together. I was just upset that I got you hurt."

"I'm okay," I told him. "That's all that matters."

"I know," Anubis said. "I love you so much Sadie Kane."

"I love you too," I smiled. I hugged him. "You're mine Jackal Boy."

Anubis hugged me back. We let go and he kissed me. I missed him so much in two days. I kissed him back. We kissed for a minute until we were out of breath. He kissed my cheek.

Jaz walked in. "Sadie," Jaz said. "I think it's safe for us to take you to your room."

"Okay," I said. I looked at Anubis. "Carry me."

"Why?" Anubis asked.

"Because I said so," I smiled.

"She's back to being annoying," Anubis said to Jaz after picking me up.

"That means the healing is working," Jaz said.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing," Carter teased.

"Shut up Carter," I said playing along with it.

"No," Carter said.

Anubis smiled and took me upstairs and put me on my bed. "Get some rest," Anubis said. "I'll be back."

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"None of your business Sadie," Anubis teased. "I'm going to pack some clothes to bring and get a guest room from your brother."

"Fine," I said.

"Bye Sadie," Anubis said walking out the door. He left me alone. Jerk.

I eventually fell asleep. I was tired. I barley slept in the past two days. Now I could.

Zia's POV

Sadie was asleep the rest of the day and all night. I guess she was really exhausted from running around the forest two days. The next morning I was up and dressed before anyone else. Carter woke up 10 minutes after me and checked on his sister then came downstairs.

"Morning Carter," I said.

"Hey Zia," Carter said. He walked over and kissed me.

"Sadie still sleeping," I said.

"Yeah," Carter said.

The front door exploded and I screamed. I didn't expect that to happen. Carter had his arms around me. Sadie was standing at the top of the stairs looking at the mess. Anubis ran up behind her and looked over the railing. Alyssa took Shelby and the little ones to the back of the second floor. Paul went to help in case they had to make a quick escape.

Walt and Set appeared in the doorway. Carter let go of me. "Get upstairs Zia."

I went upstairs and Anubis ran down to help Carter. I stood by Sadie.

Anubis's POV

"What do you want Set?" I asked.

"Give us Sadie," He said. "Then you guys can all live. Except, you know Sadie."

"You aren't going to kill her." I said.

"You'll have to go through us," Carter said. "This is the final battle."

I turned into a jackal and attacked Set while Carter was dealing with Walt.

Sadie's POV

Zia and I stood looking down from the railing of the second floor watching the fight. I didn't know who was winning but I was hoping it would be Carter and Anubis. Anubis got back up after his father thrown him into the wall. He was a tough god. He could get right back up. Carter was winning his fight against Walt. Walt would look at me and get distracted and Carter would attack him.

"Alyssa and Paul," Zia said. "Get Felix and the little ones out of here use the back way. Take Sadie too."

"What? No I can't leave," I said. "What about them?"

"They can handle it. I'll help them if they need it Sadie. We can't have you here," Zia said. "Carter said to send you away with the younger ones when there's a fight like this. He doesn't want you to get hurt."

"Fine," I said. I grabbed my jacket and ran down the back stairs and out the back door with the others. Alyssa and Paul took us to the doors that led to the basement. Where, we were told to stay until someone comes to find us. I sat on the chair. I heard noises coming from upstairs. I was scared. What was happening to my brother and my boyfriend? I didn't want to find out.

Carter's POV

Walt smashed me into a wall and I couldn't fight anymore. Zia ran down and threw fire at him. He shouted then disappeared. Set was still fighting Anubis.

"Walt probably went to find your girlfriend to kill," Set said. Anubis just ignored him and continued fighting him. "She'll find someone else and leave you one day and you'll come crying to me."

"She wouldn't leave me," Anubis said slightly angered.

Anubis shoved his dad against the wall then started choking him. Set eventually disappeared and Anubis sat down. Jaz healed my arm and we looked around to make sure it was safe. Zia and Jaz started cleaning while Anubis went to get Sadie and the little ones.

Anubis's POV

I opened the basement doors and walked in.

"Everything's fine right now," I said. "Everyone's safe we just have some cleaning up to do."

Sadie jumped into my arms and kissed me. I hugged her as she broke away from me. She looked my arm which was bleeding. "Did Set do that to you?"

I nodded. I grabbed her hand and we walked into the house with the others. I sat down on the couch with Sadie next to me. She washed the blood of my arm and put a bandage on my injury.

"If I get hurt I know who to go to," I whispered in her ear. I didn't want Jaz to give me mean looks.

Sadie smiled and cuddled up next to me.

Sadie and I eventually fell asleep when we were watching the others clean up.

* * *

**3****rd**** chapter to day. Feel special.****_ If you have an Idea for a story and you don't want to write it leave it in a review or a private message or if you think I would do a good job at writing it. This story is almost at its end and I want to write more Sanubis stories leave me and Idea. I'd love to hear your ideas on stories and write them. I will credit you and if yours doesn't get chosen I might save it for another time. _**


	27. Anubis's Mom Save's Sadie's Life

**Hey thanks for the reviews don't forget. IF YOU WANT ME TO WRITE MORE SANUBIS STORIES AND THERES AN IDEA YOU WANT FEEL FREE TO LEAVE IT IN A REVIEW OR PM ME I'LL CREDIT YOU FOR IT.**

* * *

Sadie's POV

I woke up on the couch with one of Anubis's arms rested under my head and one around my waist. I looked around to see Carter sitting in a chair reading and Zia sitting next to him watching TV. Zia glanced at me.

"Sadie," She said. "You're awake."

"Yeah," I said. I lifted Anubis's arm and got up. I looked at him and he just repositioned himself. I sat on the edge of the couch so I wouldn't wake Anubis. "I guess I was tired."

"Yeah," Carter said. "You and Anubis were sleeping for two hours I was starting to wonder when you were going to wake up."

"Two hours," I said. "Set and Walt stayed away that long."

"Yeah," Carter said.

I looked at Anubis and his eyes were open. "When did you wake up?" I asked.

"When I heard you're voice," Anubis said. "I figured you woke up or you were talking in your sleep but I don't think you do that."

"I don't," I said.

Anubis sat up and stretched his legs. Anubis grabbed my waist and pulled me next to him. I put my legs up next to his. Anubis kept his arm around me to keep me from falling off the couch. I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"Set and Walt probably will attack again today," Anubis said. "I don't want the little kids getting hurt during this battle."

"Neither do I," Zia said. "They need to be kept safe."

Shelby ran into the room. "Sadie, Sadie."

"What," I said.

"Set and Walt are in the kitchen," She said. "They have Felix."

"Felix," I said. I got up and headed towards the kitchen.

"Sadie," Anubis grabbed my waist and pulled me back. "They want to kill you. You stay here." Anubis went into the kitchen.

"Zia get the little ones and get them away from here," Carter said.

"Okay," Zia said.

"Take Sadie, Cleo, Jaz, and Alyssa with you," Carter said.

"Okay," Zia said.

I grabbed my leather jacket and picked up Shelby and held her. Alyssa, Jaz, and Cleo came running down the stairs with the other two little ankle bitters. Katelyn and Isabella **(A/N: not really real characters I just made them up.)**

I looked at Carter. Carter caught my eyes. I looked at him. "Be careful Carter. I don't need to lose my only brother."

"I will," Carter said. He hugged me then hugged Zia. Then I, Zia, and the others went out the door.

"Where do we go?" I asked.

"Somewhere away from here," Zia said. "I don't know."

Set and Walt came out of the mansion. They had Anubis and Carter. Felix was standing with Paul, Julian, and Sean. Julian went towards Walt and started fighting him which got Carter free. Anubis was chained up. I put Shelby down and she ran to Zia. I ran towards Anubis.

"SADIE," Zia shouted. "COME BACK HERE."

I got to Anubis. Set caught my arm. He threw me on the ground. I backed up still on the ground. He pointed a sword at me and I knew I was going to die.

Anubis's POV

"SADIE," I shouted. "MOVE."

A flash of light appeared in front of Sadie. Then someone that I wouldn't expect to show up was standing there. It was my mother.

"Set," She said. "Leave her alone."

"Nephthys," Set said. "Why should I spare her life?"

"Because," Nephthys said. "Your son loves her. Don't you understand love? Just because your power is evil doesn't mean you need to use it."

Set disappeared along with Walt.

Sadie broke the chains with her spell and I ran over to her. I sat on my knees and looked at her. "Did you get hurt?"

"No," Sadie said. "Anubis I'm fine."

"Okay," I said. "I'm just glad you're okay."

"Talk to your mother Anubis," Sadie said.

I stood up. "Thanks mom," I said. "You saved Sadie from dying."

"You're welcome son," Nephthys said. "I want you to be happy with the person you love. Your father is evil and terrible. I couldn't let him hurt Sadie."

My mom disappeared.

"Sadie," I said. "Why didn't you just run?"

"I couldn't leave you alone," Sadie said. "Sorry."

"Sometimes you're really irritating," I said. "That's a reason I love you."

"I'm a challenge for you," Sadie smiled. "I'm very difficult to deal with. Ask Carter."

"I don't need to," I said. "I already knew what I was getting into when I became you're boyfriend."

Sadie smiled at me. I grabbed her hand and we walked back inside with everyone else.

* * *

**Wasn't this interesting. Don't forget if you want me to write a Sanubis story on a certain idea feel free to leave it in a review or something. I already have a Valentine's Day story planned out.**


	28. Shelby and Sadie have Problems

**Hey Guys Great News but that's not great news is it. Your right it's AMAIZING NEWS. Computers fixed. It was fixed yesterday but it was Valentine's Day. Sanubis special The Best Valentine's Day was something I wrote yesterday. I might write something for Easter. 'The holiday that involves a bunny'. That was a funny quote I put in my V-day story. Sadie's POV. I will be writing a story to celebrate Sadie Kane's 14th birthday when it's March 17****th****. Yeah I know her exact birthday.**

Sadie's POV

I sat on the couch next to Anubis. I had enough of Set and Walt. I think we should end this now. "Walt's going to try to force me to be his girlfriend." I said.

"Not on Alyssa's watch," Alyssa said. "Alyssa doesn't think so."

"Sadie thinks Alyssa should stop talking in the third person," I said.

"Sadie just talked in the third person," Alyssa said.

"Ugh, Alyssa look what you made me do," I said.

"Alyssa feels proud," Alyssa said.

"Felix lost his penguin," Felix said. "Alyssa needs to help me."

"No one else talk in the third person," Anubis said. "I will leave this room."

"Sadie doesn't think so," I said.

Anubis stood up and started leaving the room.

"No Anubis wait," I said. "I was messing around."

"I know," Anubis said. "I just wanted to see your reaction."

"Jerk," I said.

Anubis and Carter were laughing.

"Stop laughing at me," I said. "It's not funny."

I put a pillow in my face.

"We're done laughing Sadie," Anubis said sitting back down.

I slapped his arm lightly. Then Shelby came in. "Sadie," She said. "I drew a picture."

I took the picture. Shelby looked at the empty space between me and Anubis. Then she looked at Anubis. Anubis smiled and picked her up then put her in the empty seat. Shelby looked at Anubis. Then she scooted closer to me. I guess she was a little scared of him. He was the death god.

"Are you scared of Anubis?" I asked.

"A little," Shelby answered.

I looked at Anubis. "Stop being scary."

Anubis looked at me. "Sadie," he said. "I wasn't being scary."

"Your right," I said. "You don't have to act."

"I feel like I have world's most sarcastic girl as my girlfriend," Anubis said. "And World's meanest girl."

"I think you do have world's most meanest and sarcastic girl as your girlfriend," Carter said. "At least she's not your sister."

"Should I take this as a complement or be offended?" I asked.

"A little bit of both," Zia said. "Carter and Anubis. Shut up."

"Yes ma'am," They said.

I looked at the picture. I think it was Walt and Set standing in fire. "I wish this would happen," I said.

Anubis looked at the picture. Then smiled. "Shelby," he said. "That's the best drawing I seen by a six year old."

"Thank you," She said. "I drew one of you and Sadie to."

"Where is it?" Anubis asked.

"In my room," She said.

"How about we go take a look at this picture," Anubis suggested.

"Okay," Shelby said. She crawled off the couch and grabbed Anubis's hand and dragged him up the stairs.

"He's good with kids," Alyssa said. "Are you sure he isn't the god of children."

"Yes," I said. "I'm sure he's the god of death. I don't think the god of evil would create the god of children. His mom wasn't really a goddess that would create a god of children either."

"I see you're point," Alyssa said. "What's his mom the goddess of?"

"Ask Carter," I said. "I would need a text book and besides. He's Mr. Wikipedia."

"Sadie," Carter said. "You may be in trouble. But I will still lock you in your room."

"I love my room," I said.

"She's hard to punish," Carter said.

"Thank you," I said.

"Ask Anubis," Carter said. "It's his mother."

"What about my mother?" Anubis asked.

"What is she the goddess off?" Alyssa asked.

"She's the goddess of death, lamination, sleep, nature, and lady of the night," Anubis said. "Why?"

"Nothing," I said. "We were wondering."

"I think he looks like his mom," Alyssa said.

"No," I said. "I thought he looked like his ugly dad."

We looked at Anubis. "Well him and his dad have the same hair color," Alyssa said.

"I think he might have his mom's eyes," I said. "I don't know."

Zia looked at us. "You know Anubis probably doesn't like you guys studying him."

"I really don't," Anubis said.

"Too bad Jackal boy," I said. "We're trying to figure out where you got you're looks from."

"His dad's eyes are red," Alyssa said. "So he doesn't have his dad's eyes."

"Yeah," I said "Anubis, do you have you're moms eyes?"

"Sadie," Anubis said. "She was just here and she saved you."

"Just answer the question," I said.

"Yes," Anubis said. "I do."

"I realized you and Sadie have a lot in common," Alyssa said.

"They wear similar outfits," Carter said. "I think we noticed that."

"They actually match today," Cleo said. "But Anubis's shirt had holes in it."

"Not my fault," Anubis said. "Ammit tried to attack me."

**(A/N: I don't like how Ammit is described so if he ever appears in my story he will be a Jackal and he belongs to Anubis I actually think he belongs to Anubis anyway I better do some research on Ammit is he a boy or a girl I think he's a boy that's what Sadie said. Everyone cool with that. Hope so. Cool back to the story.)**

"Anubis," I said. "You got attacked by your own dog."

"Jackal," Anubis corrected.

"Same thing," I said.

"No," Anubis said. "Not the same thing."

"You and your Jackal need to stop fighting with each other," I said.

"You need to stop calling him weird names," Anubis said.

"You mean like how I call him Poochiekins," I said.

"Yes," Anubis said. "He doesn't like it."

"Yeah," I said. "If he's so small and you're as tall as a normal teenager why does you're poodle sized jackal attack you."

"I'm the god of death," Anubis said. "He devours souls."

"You think he's going to devour yours," I said.

"No," Anubis said. "He won't devour mine. At least I don't think he will."

"Anyway," I said. "Back to what you were saying after we got off topic."

"We?" Alyssa said. "You mean you and Jackal Boy."

"Yes," I said.

"You guys both lived without you're parents along time and still do, you got your eyes from your mom, dress a lot alike, you both liked each other since you met, you may not have been with you moms most your life but you still see them once in a while," Alyssa took a breath.

"I get it," I said. "Sit down before you die."

"Sadie, Sadie, Sadie," Shelby screamed from her room. "Help me, help me."

Anubis and I looked at each other than at the same time we ran upstairs. I opened her door and Walt had a knife and was headed towards Shelby. Shelby ran to me and Anubis. I picked her up and Anubis pulled us back away from the room as Carter pulled out his sword. Anubis stood right next to me and making sure Shelby was okay as she was crying in my arms.

"Shelby," I said. "It's okay."

"He tried to kill me," Shelby said. "I didn't know what to do."

"Calling me was the right thing," I said. Carter came out of the room.

"I cut his arm then he disappeared," Carter said. "He's gone but his arm is in really bad pain."

We went back downstairs were Felix and Alyssa were sitting in the corner hiding. I sat on the couch with Shelby in my lap. Anubis sat down next to me and I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"Shelby," I said. "I'll go get your crayons and bring them down here for you."

"Okay," Shelby said.

I handed her to Anubis. He took her and set her in his lap. She looked worried at first then she calmed down. I walked upstairs and grabbed her crayons and paper.

"Sadie," I heard in a faint whisper. "Your life will end soon."

I turned and saw nothing. "Soon you will be with your father and mother," I heard the whisper again. "Then you won't need to worry about your boyfriend. Who will be broken hearted?"

I turned around again but didn't see anything. "Sadie Kane, die die, die."

I screamed. I was hoping the voice would go away. It did. Anubis ran up the stairs.

"Sadie," Anubis said. "What happened?"

"I-," I said. "Heard a voice… it was telling me…. My life would end soon….That I will….be with my parents soo….it was telling me to die."

Anubis wrapped his arm around me. I held the crayons and paper. When we got downstairs I gave the crayons to Shelby. Anubis told me to lie on the couch and try to sleep. Anubis sat on the floor with Shelby on his lap and watched her color.

Carter's POV

After Sadie fell asleep we asked Anubis what happened.

"Sadie said that there was a voice saying her life would end soon and she would be with her parents and it told her to die," Anubis said. "That's all she told me."

"There was nothing there at all," I said.

"Nothing," Anubis said. "I didn't see anything."

"I wonder what it was," I said. "I think we need somebody watching her at all times."

"Wonderful," Alyssa said. "Dibs on being Sadie's sleepover buddy."

"Sleepover," Shelby said. "Yay."

"I guess you can come too," Alyssa said.

"Alyssa," Anubis said. "She needs to be watched not have a sleepover party."

"Little bit of both," Alyssa said. "It will be me, Zia, Cleo, Jaz, Shelby, Katelyn, and Isabella."

"What," Zia said. "I didn't agree to this."

"let me guess," Alyssa said. "You never been to a sleepover."

"No," Zia said.

"That," Alyssa said. "Is why Amos told you to come here."

"It'll be fun," Shelby said. "I need a sleeping bag."

"Well," Alyssa said. "We will get some sleeping bags and Alyssa those amazing pair of pajama's she wants."

I didn't agree to the sleepover. Wait till Sadie hears about this.

**There's the chapter. It's actually the longest chapter I ever made.**


	29. The Voice Comes With A Warning

**Hey guys. I wanted to ask you guys a question and I actually need answers. After this story should I make a sequel? Let me know in reviews or private message.**

Sadie's POV

"A sleepover Alyssa," I said.

"Yes," Alyssa said. "Besides Zia never went to one."

"Neither did me," I said.

"Carter," Alyssa said. "Your sister and girlfriend never have been to sleepovers."

"I don't think there the kind of girls that care," Carter said.

"Carter be serious," Julian said. "Sadie will kill all the girls."

Carter, Julian, Anubis, and Paul were laughing. I stood right in front the four of them and crossed my arms. The four of them stopped laughing. Anubis smiled after they all separated.

"That wasn't funny," I said.

"Sadie," Anubis said. "If you think about it, it's funny."

I thought about it. Then I started laughing.

"Told you," Anubis said.

I looked at Alyssa. "Fine," I said.

"Please don't kill us," Alyssa said.

"I won't," I said. "They were just joking around."

"Okay," Alyssa said. "I'll got get my sleeping bag."

I looked at Anubis. I was worried. Anubis just laughed.

"I'm sorry Sadie," Anubis said. "It's funny."

"I have to go set up a sleepover," I said.

Zia looked at me. "Seriously, why do I have to go?"

"Because," I said. "If Set and Walt attack you can throw fir at them while I go next door and get Carter."

"Fine," Zia said.

"Yay," Shelby said. "It'll be fun."

"Yes it will," I said. "If we don't get attacked by anyone."

"Sadie," Carter said. "You won't get attacked. I'll be next door and Anubis is going to be in his room."

"Yeah," I said. "Because when I scream my head off he will hear me."

"He does have the hearing that a jackal has," Carter said.

"It's true," Anubis said. "I'll hear you even if I was on the roof and you were in the basement."

"Okay," I said. "But if I end up dead I will hurt you."

"Sadie," Anubis said. "You won't die. Even if you did you wouldn't be able to hurt me."

"Anubis," I said. "Stop telling me the correct thing. Carter does that. It's annoying."

"No," Anubis said. "You just don't like learning."

"You know me so well," I said.

Anubis walked towards me. "I won't have to correct you if you learn it."

Anubis wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I don't feel like learning," I said. "I rather plan the sleepover."

I walked away from Anubis and smiled before I shut the door so I could plan the stupid sleepover.

"The sleepover won't stop us Sadie Kane," The voice was back. "We will still kill you and whoever stands in our way."

I looked around.

"Were watching you," the voice said. "We will get you if it's the last thing we do. The final battle starts tonight. The battle were we take the life of Sadie Kane."

I looked around. The lights were going on and off. When I got to the light switch and turned on the light I saw a knife sitting on my bed. I opened the door to my room and ran down the hall downstairs to Anubis and Carter. They saw me running down the stairs and crying.

"Sadie," Carter said. "What happened?"

"The voice," I said. "It came back."

Anubis put his arms around me. Carter went up the stairs and Anubis followed with me behind him.

"After they finished talking to me the lights went on and off then there was a knife on my bed. They said that there watching me." I explained to them.

"It's going to be okay," Anubis said. "We won't let them hurt you."

"They will kill whoever stands in there way of me," I said.

"They can't kill the god of death," Anubis said.

"Yeah," Felix said. "They messed with the wrong death god's girlfriend."

I smiled at Felix. Felix hugged me. "You're a funny kid Felix."

"I get that a lot," Felix said.

"Do you?" I asked. "That's a good thing."

"I know," Felix said. "It's one of my talents."

"Felix," Alyssa said. "You freeze you're enemy's."

"Yeah," Felix said. "Another one of my talents."

"Not what I meant," Alyssa said. "I meant. You know what. Never mind."

Felix smiled then walked away. "He's weird." I said.

"He is," Alyssa agreed.

"I think he's cool," Anubis said. "He's an interesting kid."

"Yeah," I agreed. "But still, he's werid."

"So are you," Anubis said.

"How am I weird?" I asked.

"You're not like other girls," Anubis said. "But that's a good thing."

"I know," I said.

"Sadie's different," Alyssa said. "Why do they have to kill the best girl ever?"

"I don't know Alyssa," I said. "How about you ask them next time they visit?"

"Great idea Sadie," Alyssa said. "I will."

Alyssa walked off.

"I have to have a sleepover with her," I said to Anubis.

"Good luck Sadie," Anubis said.

"I'm going to need it as much as Zia's going to need it," I told him.

"Yeah," Anubis said. "I'll be in my room sleeping."

"I wish I was you," I said. "I'm probably not going to be sleeping very much."

"At least you can watch for Set and Walt," Anubis said.

"If I see them I'm going call you," I said.

"See you later Sadie," Anubis said. "I'm going to my room."

"Bye," I said. "I have to get back to what I was doing."

I walked back into my room and continued doing what I was doing.

**Chapter 29 don't forget to tell me if I should make a sequal.**


	30. Oh No (may need popcorn intense chapter)

Hey guys Chapter 30 sorry I haven't updated every day. I was very busy this week I had a band concert yesterday two test today and a test tomorrow. I think I'll write 2 chapters Saturday to make up for the delays and there will be a sequel. I saw good idea's making Sadie immortal, making her and Anubis get married, I was thinking have a kid but if I did that I would skip the M rated information because I don't write M ratings. Unless I get too violent with the fights, usually I don't think the violence gets out of hand. I don't think it did, you know, yet.

Sadie's POV

Zia, Jaz, Alyssa, Shelby, Katelyn, and Isabella were in my room and we were having a sleepover which, probably will end up bad we're not that lucky for it to end up good. I just hope if something does go wrong Carter or Anubis or both will get here in time so I don't die. Can't they just kill Carter oh yeah; they want me because I had to fall for Anubis. Can you blame me? He's hot and Walt's not. So I fell for the god of death. Kill me then I die which is still the DEATH god's problem.

"Sadie," Alyssa said.

"What?" I asked.

"You we staring off in space," Alyssa said. "Were you thinking about your boyfriend?"

"No," I said. "Well, kind of."

"So you were thinking about him," Jaz stated.

"No Jaz," I said sarcastically. "I was thinking about my brother when I could get up open that door and talk to him."

"Sadie," Zia said. "Why are you so mean?"

"That door doesn't lead to Carters room," Alyssa said.

"Oh yeah," I said. I walked over to the door. "Carter, open up."

Carter opened the door. "What?"

"Alyssa didn't believe me when I said this door leads to your room," I said.

"Well," Carter looked at Alyssa. "It does."

"See," I said.

"Can I shut the door now?" Carter asked.

"Don't you want to give your sister a hug first?" I asked.

"No," Carter said. "Not really."

"Want to give me a hug anyway?" I asked. "Then maybe you should give your girlfriend a hug."

"Fine," Carter said. Carter gave me a hug then Zia walked over to him and hugged him. Zia and Carter whispered something to each other then they kissed. Carter went to his room and shut the door.

"What was the whispering about?" I asked.

"Nothing," Zia said.

"Yeah," I said.

"Yeah," Zia said.

"No," I said. "What was it really about?"

"He just said good night," Zia said.

"Did he also say he loves you?" Alyssa said.

"Yes," Zia said.

"And you said the same?" I asked.

"Yes," Zia said. "Are we done now?"

"Yes," I said. "Yes we are."

"Good," Zia said.

There was a knock on the door.

"I bet its Anubis," Alyssa said.

"Please," I said. "It could be Felix, Julian, Paul, or Anubis."

"It's Anubis," Alyssa said.

"I hope so," I said quietly.

"What?" Alyssa said.

"What nothing," I said.

There was knocking on my door again.

"Who's there?" I asked.

"Anubis," Anubis said.

"Anubis, Who?" I asked.

"Sadie," Anubis said. "Just open the door. You know unless you don't want a hug."

"No," I said opening the door. "I was kidding."

Anubis held his arms out. I walked into them and he hugged me. When he pulled away he kissed me. I don't remember the last time he kissed me but I'm sure it's been a while.

"Good night," Anubis said then whispered in my ear. "Princess of Sarcasm."

"Is there a sarcasm goddess?" I whispered to him.

"No," Anubis said. "There's not a goddess but there is a Sadie Kane."

"Was I supposed to be offended," I said. "I took it as a complement."

"Whatever Sadie," Anubis said.

I wrapped my arms around Anubis then kissed him again. Anubis wrapped his arms around my waist. Anubis pulled away then kissed my lips lightly then he left. I shut the door then turned towards the others.

"Hey," I said. "What's new?"

"I don't know Sadie," Alyssa said. "Now that you're done kissing you're boyfriend. We can continue on with the night."

"Okay," I said. "What else did you have in mind?"

"We can play truth or dare," Alyssa said.

"That game always ends up bad," I said. "I don't want to find out what could happen."

"Fine," Alyssa said.

I heard scratching on my closet door. "Shhhh," I said. "You hear that."

Katelyn, Isabella, and Shelby all went and stood behind Alyssa and Jaz they were by the corner of my room. Zia got a fire ball. I walked to the closet door and opened it.

"I don't see anything," I said.

Zia got rid of the fire. I looked at the closet then something attacked me. I screamed. The rest of them started screaming. I kept screaming. I looked and saw Walt on top of me. "Hey Sadie," Walt said. Walt started kissing me. I pushed him away but it didn't work. Anubis came through the door and the girls went through Carters and Carter came with his sword.

"Get off my girlfriend," Anubis said. Walt glared at him. I punched Walt in the stomach and he got off of me. Walt pushed me against the wall and started kissing me again. Anubis grabbed Walt by the shoulders and threw him on the floor. "I think Anubis can handle this one."

"You should still stay," I said. "Just in case Anubis doesn't have this."

"You're right," Carter said.

Walt pulled out his wand and pointed at the ceiling. "Ha-di" Carter backed out of the room and stood in his with Zia behind him. Anubis ran over to me pushed me in the corner and stood in front of me protecting me from the collapsing ceiling.

"SADIE," Zia screamed.

Walt appeared in the door way. Anubis looked at me. I made my way towards my brother while Anubis walked towards Walt. I tripped but tumbled into Carter. Carter hugged me I guess you could say caught me and pulled me into his room.

"Sadie," Carter said. "You okay."

"I'm fine," I said.

"Are you sure?" Zia asked.

"Yes," I said.

"You didn't get hurt?" Zia asked.

"You and Carter got to stop asking questions." I said.

Carter looked at Zia. They smiled. I rolled my eyes.

Walt was shoved against the wall of my room. Anubis punched him. Walt ran over to me then grabbed my waist. He picked me up and put me against the wall.

"Walt," I said. "If you kiss me I will grab you by the neck and let go when you stop fighting."

"Oh Sadie," Walt said. "I don't think you have the strength."

Walt kissed me again a put my hands on his neck and tightened my grip. Walt picked me up and threw me into my chair. I guess I didn't have the strength he picked me up like I was a feather or something.

"I wouldn't," Anubis said. Walt was coming closer to me again. "I have the strength to strangle you."

"I have the strength to strangle her," Walt said.

Walt wrapped his hands around my neck then I couldn't breathe. I gripped his arms. I was going to die.

"Let her go," Carter said.

"Or you will wish you hadn't," Zia said.

Anubis got Walt to let go of my neck. I was trying to get air into me. Anubis looked at my neck then his eyes met mine. Anubis knelt next to me. He put his hand on my neck.

"Anubis," I said. "Don't touch my neck."

"Does it hurt?" Anubis asked.

"Yes," I said.

Walt tried to attack Anubis. Anubis turned around and wrapped Walt in toilet paper or whatever he wraps mummies in. Walt got free and disappeared.

Anubis looked at me. He looked sad. "I think everyone needs to go back to their own rooms," Anubis said. "I'll watch Sadie."

Everyone went back to their rooms. Carter shut the door and left Anubis alone with me. I touched my neck. I felt pain. "I hurts to breathe."

"Well you can't stop breathing," Anubis said. "Or you'll die. I won't let that happen Sadie."

"I don't want to stop breathing," I said. "I won't be able to see you again."

"Get some sleep Sadie," Anubis said. "I want you to rest."

I went to my bed and sat on it. Anubis did some spell to fix the ceiling. Anubis sat on the bed next to me. I laid my head on his shoulder and he put his arms around me.

I actually thought I was going to get a peaceful sleep until.

"Hello," Walt said. "I'm back and not alone."

**Okay I guess when I said that those chapters that say the final battle weren't the final battle. I'm going to rename those and have the final battle chapters in better form and more final and battle in it. I put a poll on my profile which is your favorite Kane Chronicles couple. My favorites are Sanubis and Zarter. **


	31. Carter and Zia save Anubis and Sadie

**Hey guys I'm back. I think I announced that I was going to make a sequel and I know how to plan it out through the ending. The Final Battle begins in the next chapter. I checked out the Kane Chronicles Wiki website and it say Walt is 17 and Sadie turns 14 in the books. So In this story Walt would be…20 and Sadie is 17 in this story. If you're a Zarter fan you're going to love the end of this chapter.**

Sadie's POV

I sat straight up and saw Anubis still sleeping.

"What are you doing here?" I said.

"To get you," Walt said. "That's why."

Set came out of the dark and stood at the edge of the bed and looked down at his son.

"Sleeping is he?" Set said.

I looked down at Anubis. Then I looked at Set.

"If you get closer to me," I said to both of them. "I will scream and he will wake up."

Walt took a step closer. I put my hand on Anubis. "Anubis," I said. "Wake up."

"What do you want Sadie?" Anubis asked sleepy with his eyes closed.

"You're dad's here with Walt," I said.

Anubis sat up. He got out of the bed and stood at the edge. I sat behind him and looked at Walt. He was staring at me. I put my hand on Anubis's arm then stood up behind him. Anubis moved his arm back keeping me behind him.

"He's so worried about her," Set said. "All you had to do was this."

Set grabbed my arm and pulled me towards him putting a knife to my neck. Anubis reached for my hand but his dumb dad pulled me away.

"Let her go," Anubis growled.

"See Walt," Set said. "He's defenseless."

"I see," Walt said.

"Please let me go," I said. "My neck hurts."

"I didn't do anything how does your neck hurt?" Set asked.

"Because," I said. "You're friend Walt there tried strangling me."

"Walt," Set said. "Come hold her."

"Sure," Walt said.

Walt grabbed my waist and held the knife to my neck. Anubis looked angry. He looked at Walt's hand that was on my waist.

"Get this knife away or it will be the last thing you ever do," I said.

Walt put me against the wall he still had the knife in hand. He knows Anubis won't attack when he has me and a knife.

"You are a pretty girl Sadie," Walt said.

"Apparently," I said.

Walt kissed me. He wrapped his arm around my waist. I put my hand in his hand that held the knife and slipped the knife out of his hand. I kneed him in the stomach. I threw the knife at Set but it hit the wall. Anubis stood in front of me. I looked over his shoulder it was kind of hard considering he was taller than me. I feel short compared to him.

Walt got back up and pointed his wand at Anubis. "Anubis," I whispered. "We need to get Carter."

"Sadie," Anubis whispered. "We don't have time. Get out the balcony and try to jump to Carter's."

"Are you crazy?" I whispered. "I'm not going to make that jump."

"Can you try?" Anubis whispered.

"Yes," I whispered.

"Go," Anubis said.

I ran out the balcony and climbed over the railing. I jumped and caught Carter's railing. I tripped and I was hanging on to his. I screamed. "CARTER," I called. "HELP ME."

I heard crashing from my room. Carter opened his balcony door and Zia came out behind him. "SADIE," Carter yelled. Carter grabbed my arms and pulled me up and into a hug. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"Anubis told me to," I said. "Set and Walt are fighting him in my room. Why is Zia with you?"

"Because," Carter said. "She was talking to me about something."

"I was just telling him about…" Zia was interrupted by Carter.

"Now's not the time," Carter said. Carter let me go and I walked into his room. Zia and I looked at each other then followed him.

"Carter," I said. "They will hurt you if you go in there."

"I don't care," Carter said. "You're my little sister when Amos and Bast are at the house of life I have to take care of you."

"Carter," Zia said. "Don't get hurt."

"I'll try not to," Carter said. Zia kissed Carter they were there for a minute. I did not care to see that. Carter opened the door and Anubis went flying through it and landed in the chair next to me.

"Sup Anubis," I said.

"Sup Sadie," Anubis winked.

"Here's an idea," I said. "Be more careful."

Anubis flipped his hair out of his eyes. "Sadie," Anubis said. "I'm the god of death. They can't use my power against me."

"In other words…the can't kill you," I said. He should really state things more simple.

"Yes," Anubis said. "Stay here with Zia while I go help your brother."

"Fine," I said. I grabbed his jacket by the collar and pulled him into a kiss then I let him go.

Zia sat down where Anubis had landed.

"Why were you really here?" I asked.

"Because," Zia said. "I had to explain to Carter the plan to keep you safe. Then he just told me to stay with him."

"And you listened," I said.

"Sadie," Zia said. "I actually listen to your brother. You should try it sometime."

"I tend to fall asleep when I listen to him," I said.

"Sadie," Anubis said. "Come here."

"Sadie please be careful," Zia said.

"Follow me," I said.

I walked into the room and Walt grabbed me. I saw Anubis being held by his father and Carter wasn't there.

"Where's Carter?" I asked.

"I think we pushed him over the balcony," Set said.

"WHAT?" I screamed.

"Ziaitsatrap," Anubis muffled through the duct tape on his mouth.

"What?" Zia asked. "Where's Carter?"

"We told you," Set said.

"Zia," I said. "I think Anubis said it was a trap."

Zia looked at me.

"Zia," I said. "Run."

Zia ran out the door and shut it behind her. I think she went to see if they just hid Carter on the balcony. I don't think they pushed him.

Walt kissed me. He put his hands on my waist. I tried to push him away. Walt just kept kissing me. Then he pushed me into the wall. I finally managed to push him away. Set wasn't there anymore. Anubis was tied to a chair. Walt tried to come near me but I pushed him into nightstand. I ran over to Anubis. I untied him and ripped the duct tape off his mouth.

"Sadie," Anubis said. "That hurt."

I kissed him. "Feel better."

"No," Anubis smiled.

I kissed him again. "Now?"

"Yes," Anubis said. Anubis kissed me then he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Isn't that cute," Set said.

I stopped and put my hands on Anubis's chest and he pulled me closer to him. Anubis growled at Set. Set grabbed my shoulder. My balcony door opened.

"Don't touch her Set," Carter said.

"Who's going to stop me?" Set asked.

"Me," Carter said pointing his wand at him.

"And Me," Zia said pointing hers at Set also.

Walt sent a spell at Zia. Carter and Zia fell to the ground. Carter fell on Zia. He quickly got up and helped her up. She sent a spell at Walt. Walt got wrapped up in ribbons. Walt disappeared along with Set. Anubis and I were still standing together in the corner. I rested my head on his chest.

"Sorry for falling on you," Carter said.

"It's fine," Zia said. "You didn't have a choice."

Zia kissed Carter. Carter smiled and Carter went to his room. I saw Zia leave my room and head to her room.

I looked up at Anubis.

"Did they hurt you?" I asked.

"No," Anubis said. "I just don't want Walt to do that to you again."

"He just kissed me," I said.

"No Sadie," Anubis said. "He was trying to…Never mind."

I kissed Anubis. "I love you."

"I know," Anubis said. "You need to get to bed."

"Okay," I said.

We lay in my bed and this time we had a peaceful sleep with no interruptions.

**Awwww. I think in this chapter there was a real Zarter moment. I'm trying to write them a little more so I can know how to write them in the Kane's meet the Half-Bloods.**


	32. Sadie's Kidnapped

**Hey guys sometimes I wish the guest that don't have an actual account will because I want to tell you how much your ideas are Amazing. The person that said I could be an author one day. That makes me feel so happy. I want to be an author or a singer one day. I could pull either of them off. Someone said what if Walt kidnapped Sadie. I don't know but were going to find out as soon as I find out how to fit it in. that means the final battle chapters will have to be set back longer. I guess you guys don't care right the more the chapters the better the story is.**

Sadie's POV

I woke up and Anubis was gone.

"Anubis?" I said. I looked around. I walked over to my closet and put on a tank top and black skinny jeans with my combat boots. I brushed my hair and I set my jacket on the bed.

I heard a sound on the balcony. I walked over to it and was about to open it.

"Sadie," Anubis said walking in the room. "You're awake."

"Yes," I said. "Don't scare me again."

"Sorry," Anubis said. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"Where did you go?" I asked.

"Carter woke me up and wanted me to help him with something," Anubis said. "I didn't know you were going to wake up."

"I'm going to go check on Shelby," I said.

"Okay," Anubis said. "Felix is downstairs."

Anubis walked out of the room and I went to Shelby's room. I opened the door and saw Walt standing over Shelby. I pointed my wand at him.

"Step away from Shelby," I said.

I stepped closer to Shelby's bed. Walt came over to me. He took my wand and grabbed me. He took me through a portal and set me in a chair then tied me up.

Anubis's POV

Shelby walked downstairs.

"Shelby," I said. "Where's Sadie?"

"I don't know," Shelby said. "I haven't seen her today."

"Anubis," Zia said. "I thought you said Sadie was with Shelby."

"That's where she told me she went," I said.

I ran upstairs and opened Shelby's door. Sadie's Jacket was on the floor. I picked it up. I ran to Sadie's room and opened it. She wasn't there either.

"Sadie," I said. "Where are you?"

I called Sadie's phone. It was on the nightstand. So was her I-pod. Zia found me in Sadie's room.

"Did you find her?" Zia asked.

"No," I said. "Her jacket was on Shelby's floor."

"Something's wrong," Zia said. "Sadie would never leave her jacket unless it was important. We need to tell Carter."

"I can't tell him," I said. "He will kill me."

"He can't kill you," Zia said.

"He's an over protective brother," I said. "You don't know what brothers can do when there sister is kidnapped."

"Okay," Zia said. "That doesn't make sense but I'll just tell him because I'm his girlfriend and he won't hurt me."

Zia's POV

I walked downstairs and found Carter. "Carter," I said. "I have bad news."

"What could be bad news," Carter said. "Have you seen Sadie?"

"It's about Sadie," I said. "I think Set and Walt kidnapped her. She was with Shelby and Anubis found Sadie's jacket on the floor of Shelby's room."

"How would you think it was Set and Walt?" Carter asked.

"I don't know," I said. "Walt wants her."

Carter went upstairs to his bedroom.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm going to use the scrying bowl to find Sadie," Carter said. "I've done it before."

Carter looked at the bowl and I looked with him. Sadie was in some place she was tied to a chair.

"Walt," She said. "My brother will figure out where I am then guess what will happen?"

"What?" Walt said.

"He's going to kill you," She said. "Where are we?"

"I'm not telling you," Walt said. "I know he's probably watching right now."

"I wish," She said. "Anubis can figure out where I am you know that right."

"No he can't," Walt said. "That's why I dragged you though a portal and made sure Anubis wouldn't figure out how to find your scent."

Walt sat on a chair across from Sadie. "You're going to be mine Sadie," Walt said. "I'm forcing you to marry me."

"Excuse me," Sadie said. "I'm seventeen I will be doing nothing."

Carter stopped it and looked at me. "He better not marry my sister."

"Carter," I said. "We have to find her."

"Well the room she was in was dark that narrows it down to like ANY DARK ROOM IN THE WORLD WERE NOT GOING TO FIND HER."

"CARTER," I shouted. "Calm down. We found her once."

"But Anubis could find her smell then," Carter said.

I grabbed Carter's hand and we went downstairs. Anubis was standing there.

"What happened up there?" He asked. "Why was there yelling?"

"Nothing," Carter said. "I just got angry and Zia calmed me down."

"Sadie's been kidnapped by Walt," I said.

"I knew it?" Anubis said. "Can there be something to locate wands?"

"How would you know she has her wand?" I asked.

"Because I couldn't find it in her room," Anubis said. "She showed me where she hides it and it wasn't there."

"Did you check her closet?" Felix asked. "She has pictures of you in her closet."

Anubis smiled. "I knew that." He said. "She's terrible at hiding things unless it's herself."

"We will find her," Carter said.

**OOOOO Chapter short but interesting. Sorry I was busy today so I tried to get this in. **


	33. Wedding Got Crashed by Anubis and Zia

**Hey thanks again for the reviews. I have quite a few ideas for upcoming chapters.**

Sadie's POV

There is no way I will marry Walt. I mean when I liked him I thought about it for the future then everything happened. Walt is going to force me to marry him that doesn't stop me from marrying anyone else in the future like Anubis. I hope Anubis and Carter decide to work together to find me. Eventually by now I hope they noticed I was gone and they're going to come get me.

"Sadie," Walt said. "This is the dress you're going to wear."

"I may be marrying you Walt," I said. "But don't expect me to do anything after that except hate you."

"Come on Sadie," Walt said. "Carter and Anubis won't be able to save you. Carter probably won't even live long if he finds out where we are."

"What are you going to do to my brother?" I asked.

"I'm only going to kill him if he stands in my way," Walt said.

"If you kill my brother I won't ever love you," I said.

"But you have to Sadie," Walt said. "You're going to marry me and were going to be together or we both die. If you don't marry me I will kill your brother. You do want Carter to live right."

"Yes," I said.

"Wedding's in an hour," Walt said. "If you try to run Carter dies."

"You don't even have Carter," I said.

"Wanna bet," Walt said. Walt walked out of the room and came back with….Carter.

"Carter," I said.

"Sadie," Carter said.

"I'll give you two a minute," Walt said shutting the door behind Carter.

"Carter," I said. "How did you get here?'

"I was dragged here by force," Carter said. "Anubis and the others are safe."

"Who was with you?" I asked.

"Zia and Anubis," Carter said. "We were trying to find you and Set and Walt came and dragged me through the portal and left Zia and Anubis there. Zia was screaming for me but Walt just threatened her and Anubis pulled Zia away and they ran back to the mansion."

"Wow," I said. I hugged Carter. "Walt is forcing me to marry him."

"I know," Carter said. "You can't do this Sadie.'

"I have no choice," I said. "He'll kill you if I don't."

"Sadie your seventeen," Carter said.

"I don't care," I said. "I have to because I will not stand here and let Walt kill my big brother. Besides your one of the only family member I have left."

"I don't want him to do this to you Sadie," Carter said.

"Anubis and Zia can work together to save us," I said. "I hope."

I hugged Carter. "You're a good brother. I have to do this."

"I know Sadie," Carter said.

Walt came in and Carter tightened his grip on me. "Time to go Carter," Walt said. "We have to let Sadie get ready."

Walt got Carter to let go of me and he was fighting but Walt was too strong for him.

I looked at the white dress that sat on the table. I guess I had no choice. I put the dress on. I didn't like it. It was long and white. It looked like those usual dumb dresses. I looked out the window that was locked so I could jump out it. I saw a guy wearing a leather jacket and had a hood up and black skinny jeans and combat boots. Could it be Anubis? I heard the door open. Walt was standing there. "Come Sadie."

I followed him downstairs into a room with a priest, Carter, and Set. We stood across from each other like a normal wedding. I looked at the door which was the entrance to the place. The preacher said his words. I can't believe I was about to become Sadie Stone. It doesn't even sound right. I realized if I ever married Anubis my name would stay Sadie Kane.

"You may now kiss the bride," He said.

Walt leaned into kiss me then the door exploded with Zia and Anubis standing in the door way.

"Get away from Sadie," Anubis said.

Zia ran over to Carter and untied him. Walt ran towards Anubis while Set had to fight Zia and Carter. The priest ran out the door and I was standing in the same place I was left at.

"She's not yours anymore Anubis," Walt said. "One day she's going to die and you're going to move on to another girl."

"I will never find anyone else like Sadie," Anubis said. "I love her and I will kill you if you stand in my way Walt."

Anubis summoned a jackal and it ran towards Walt. I heard Walt shouting until the jackal whimpered. The jackal had a knife in it. It walked slowly towards me. I went towards it and took the knife out. There must be some kind of healing spell. Anubis got Walt knocked out at least for a while. Anubis came towards me and the jackal and knelt down next to us. He wrapped a bandage around the jackal.

"That should heal him," Anubis said waving his hand and making the jackal disappear.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes," Anubis said. "My jackals get hurt a lot."

Anubis wouldn't meet my eyes. I looked down at the ground. "How'd you find out where we were?"

"I made a portal to make me appear where you are," Anubis said.

"How did you do that?" I asked.

Anubis looked at my necklace and took it off of me. "This necklace," Anubis said. "I charmed it. You didn't have it when you were lost in the woods so I couldn't get to you."

"This necklace is charmed," I said.

"I wanted to protect you." Anubis said.

Anubis finally met my eyes. "I love you," I said.

"I love you too," Anubis said. Anubis wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me.

"Well," Walt said. "You may have thought you won Anubis. But you haven't. This isn't over."

Walt pulled out another knife. Then it flew out of his hand and fell to the floor. I looked up and saw my favorite god and goddess…Bast….and Bes.

"Seriously," Bes said. "My Sadie has a wedding that I didn't get invited to."

"I wasn't intended to be the bride," I said. "It was by force."

"I thought I'd never see you in a dress Sadie," Bes said.

"Take a picture," I said. "Probably won't happen ever again."

"Don't be so sure," Bes said. "You are hoping to marry Anubis one day."

"One day along time from now," I said.

Walt got back up and came towards Anubis. I picked up the knife that he lost and stood behind Walt. "Don't touch him," I said. "Or I will kill you."

"You won't kill me," Walt said

"I will if you hurt Anubis," I said.

"Anubis is not worth it," Walt said. "You'll die and he will move on."

"No," Anubis said. "Sadie it's not true."

Walt punched Anubis in the face. Then Walt turned towards me and grabbed the knife. I stepped back and Walt came towards me. I backed up then I tripped over something making me fall. I looked at Carter he stopped what he was doing and looked at me. Zia continued to fight Set and Bast went to help her.

"Times up Sadie," Walt said. "Come with me or I kill every single person in this room."

"I'll go with you," I said.

"Sadie," Anubis said. "You can't."

I got up and walked towards Anubis.

"I have to," I said. "I don't have a choice."

"But," Anubis said. "I love you."

I kissed Anubis. "I have to or everyone in this room dies."

Anubis let me go. Carter and Zia stood next to Anubis along with Bes and Bast. I looked at all of them as Walt took my hand and pulled me away. Anubis looked hurt. I watched as Anubis fell to his knees. Walt just put me in the car and Set drove us away.

Carter's POV

"Anubis," I said. "You had the chance to save her but you let her go."

"I didn't have a choice Carter," Anubis said. "Sadie said that she has to or everyone in the room dies."

"We could have all survived," I said. "You let them take her."

"Carter and Anubis," Zia said. "We will get her back. We always do."

Anubis looked at the ground. "I think I should leave."

"I think you should," I said. "Go back to the hall of judgment and never show your face around Sadie ever again."

Anubis nodded in agreement. "Just find her and keep her safe." Anubis said as he walked through a portal.

"Carter," Zia said. "That wasn't necessary."

"Yes it was," I said. "I think Sadie will be safer if Anubis isn't with her."

"You did the right thing," Bast said.

"I agree with Bast," Bes said. "I think it was the right thing to do."

We all went back to Brooklyn house.

Sadie's POV

Walt let me change back into my skinny jeans, tank top, and combat boots. It was nighttime and I was still awake. I got up and made sure not to wake Walt. He didn't do anything to me yet but I had to get out of here and find Anubis. I went to the balcony and looked down. I started climbing down the vines. I jumped down at the end and started running. I ran down the streets of New York. I was in Manhattan. I made a portal to the hall of judgment to see my father. I walked into the room to see my father's throne empty but Anubis was sitting in his own throne.

**I'm ending the chapter here. Please leave a review.**


	34. Sadie's Parents

**Hey I'm going to start updating every other day so I can update my crossover. **

Sadie's POV

I walked over to Anubis who apparently didn't hear me coming up to him. Then I realized he was sleeping in his throne.

"Anubis," I said. "Wake up."

Ammit came running up to me.

"Hey Ammit," I said. Ammit and I looked at each other then at Anubis. "Wake him up."

Ammit jumped on Anubis and licked his face. "Ammit stop." Anubis said.

"Ammit," I said. "That's good."

Ammit jumped off Anubis and Anubis looked up at me. "What are you doing here Sadie? Did Walt kill you?"

"Do I look dead," I said.

"No," Anubis said.

"Then no Walt didn't kill me, I came to see my father," I said. "Where is he?"

"At a meeting," Anubis said. "I was supposed to stay here and watch the place."

"How do you watch this place if you're sleeping?" I asked.

"I fell asleep," Anubis said. "It's not a crime."

"I snuck out of the house Walt took me to and I climbed out a balcony 3 stories high using vines and my hands and feet," I said.

"If only that counted for your gym class you don't like," Anubis said.

"Yeah," I said. "Teachers wouldn't believe me if I said I was forced to get married and I snuck out of the house from a 3 story high balcony with just vines to get me down."

"That would be a first," Anubis said.

"Yeah," I said. "I thought you were supposed to be at Brooklyn house."

"Carter told me to leave," Anubis said. "He got mad at me for not helping you."

"I told you not to," I said.

"I tried telling him that," Anubis said.

I sat at the foot of Anubis's throne where he sat. Ammit jumped in my lap and lied down. Anubis sat down next to me and put his arm around me.

"I don't want to leave," I said.

"You have to tell Carter you're here," Anubis said. "Walt will want to go attack them."

"Fine," I said. "I will send him a message."

I got out my phone.

'Carter, I'm in the hall of judgment and I'm safe I need to talk to mom and dad. Watch out for Walt'

'Okay Sadie, Stay there until I come get you tomorrow'

'Okay Good night Carter'

'Good night Sadie'

I looked at Anubis. "I'm stuck here with you until Carter comes to get me."

"No you're not," Anubis said. "I'm going to my room and sleep when your father gets back."

"Where am I going to sleep?" I said.

"Wherever your dad tells you to," Anubis said.

"Your dog is sleeping on me," I said. "My legs are falling asleep."

"Ammit," Anubis said. "Go to bed."

Ammit got up and walked to his bed in the corner. I looked across the room.

"Sadie," Anubis said. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," I said. "I'm just tired."

Anubis picked me up and put me in his throne. "Take a nap," Anubis said. "I'll wake you when your dad gets back. I nodded then drifted off to sleep.

Anubis's POV

I looked at Sadie who was sleeping. I watched her while she slept. Eventually I would stop and walk around some more. I looked at Ammit who once in a while go over to my throne and look at Sadie.

"Ammit," I said. "Don't wake her up. Let her sleep."

Ammit walked back to his bed. I sat at the foot of my throne and leaned against it and closed my eyes. After a while I heard a voice.

"Anubis," the voice said. "Get up."

I opened my eyes and saw Sadie's father.

"What's Sadie doing here?" He asked.

"She wanted to talk to you and Carter wants her to stay here until he comes and gets her tomorrow." I explained.

I stood up and saw Sadie's mom.

"Hey Mrs. Kane," I said.

"Hey Anubis," She said. "You can call me Ruby."

"Okay," I said. I turned to Sadie. "Sadie, get up your parents are here."

"Five more minutes," Sadie said.

"No," I said. "Now."

"Fine," Sadie said. She opened her eyes. "Are you happy death boy?"

"Sadie," Ruby said. "Be nice to him. Don't call him death boy."

"He doesn't care," Sadie said.

"Yeah I do," I said. "I prefer being called Anubis kind of my name."

"Fine," Sadie said. "But I like calling you Jackal Boy."

"Fine," I said. "You can call me jackal boy. Not death boy, death god, toilet paper god, or god of nothing useful."

Sadie sat up in my throne. Sadie slid over and I sat next to her.

"Did you need to tell us something Sadie?" Ruby said.

"Yeah," Sadie said. "You know Set and Walt keep trying to kill me."

"Because you and Anubis are dating," Ruby said. "We know."

"You know that," I said.

"Yes," Ruby said. "Isis told us."

"Isis," I muttered. "Of course she did."

"Sadie," Ruby said. "Walk with me."

"Yes mom," Sadie said standing up.

Sadie and her mom walked away and I sat on my throne watching Ammit walk around the room.

**Please review thanks for reading. **


	35. Sadie and Her Mom's Disscusion

**Hey guys I might be able to get another chapter today I don't know yet.**

Sadie's POV

I followed my mom. "How are you Sadie?" She asked.

"I'm fine considering I got hit with a sword, forced to be married, and climbed down vines 3 stories high." I told her.

"That's terrible," Mom said.

"I know," I said. "I came here to talk to you and dad about getting Set and Walt to stop."

"You're father and Osiris can stop Set," Mom said.

"Why not Walt," I said.

"Because," Mom said. "Walt is one of you and Carter's trainees we have no power over him. He is just a magician if we have Set out of the way Walt won't be as powerful as he thinks he is."

"He has powers that are strong," I said.

"You and Carter are tied as second strongest magician and the first is you Uncle," Mom said. "You are more powerful than Walt."

"Walt will kill me if I'm with Anubis," I said.

"Anubis is a good choice Sadie," Mom said.

"Why do you know?" I asked.

"Because," Mom said. "I see what he does he's a responsible and protective god. Anubis has the same problem as you not really ever knowing his parents most of his life. You and Anubis react to each other when one of you are hurt or even separated. You don't see how much he worries when you're not around."

"He really does," I said.

"You don't know it you might deny it but you do the same thing." My mom said.

"I do," I said.

"You and Anubis together maybe forbidden but it's also the right thing," My mom said. "Now let's go back. Before Ammit and Anubis have another fight."

"Yeah," I said. "Jackal boy and his jackal."

We walked back my mom went over to my dad and I sat on Anubis's throne.

"Sadie," Anubis said. "Did I give you permission to sit there?"

"I gave myself permission," I said.

"Since when are you in charge of who sits in my throne," Anubis smiled.

"Since now," I smiled.

Anubis rolled his eyes and walked towards Ammit. I looked at my mom who was looking at me and my dad was gone. I got up and walked over to Anubis and Ammit. Ammit looked at me then ran over to me and tackled me to the floor.

"Ammit," Anubis said. "Let's not tackle Sadie even though you're excited to have her here."

Ammit got off of me and I was still lying on the ground. Anubis stood over me. "Need help Sadie," Anubis said.

I reached my hand out and he pulled me up and I ran right into his chest. I looked into his eyes and I leaned in to kiss him. Anubis didn't hesitate and he kissed me. Then he broke away and looked at my mom then back at me. I looked at Anubis then I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him. He wrapped his around my waist and pulled me closer to him. We stood there hugging.

"I don't want to leave you ever," I whispered.

"You won't Sadie," Anubis whispered. "I'll be with you forever."

"I love you," I whispered.

"I love you too Sadie," Anubis whispered.

Anubis kept hugging me. Until Ammit barked at us I let go of Anubis. I stood by Anubis's throne and Anubis stood behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist this time he didn't get punched because I knew it was him. He rested his chin on my shoulder. My mom smiled at us. "You two are cute," She said.

"I wish the gods understood," Anubis said. "How much I love Sadie."

"Osiris does," My mom said. "Because he's the host of Sadie's father and they both approve."

"If only they knew how many times you saved me Jackal boy," I told Anubis.

"I saved you because I cared." Anubis said.

"I know you did," I said.

"I think we should get the guest room for Sadie ready since her brother is coming to get her tomorrow morning. Anubis please show her to her room."

"Yes Mrs. Kane," Anubis said. Anubis let me go then grabbed my hand. I followed him and Ammit came with us.

"Here's where you will be staying tonight Sadie," Anubis said. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," I kissed him and hugged him.

Anubis smiled. "Ammit come," he said. "We have some souls to judge before we go to bed."

Ammit barked and ran out the door. I shut the door behind them and lay on the bed and listened to music on my I pod. I eventually fell asleep.

**There's the chapter sorry it's short but I have no time and I'm really busy tomorrow so I might not be able to post.**


	36. Don't Call Sadie Princess Bad Idea Ever

**Hey sorry I haven't updated. I think I'll have a lot of time this week. This is the most Action packed chapter and it has a lot of Zarter, Sanubis, and had a lot of Carter and Sadie getting along.**

Sadie's POV

I woke up it was dark. I looked at my phone to check the time. It was 3:00 in the morning. I got up and walked out of the door and found Ammit sleeping in the hallway.

"Ammit," I whispered.

Ammit woke up and looked at me.

"Where's Anubis's room?" I asked.

Ammit got up and walked down the hall. I followed after him and he stopped at a door and started scratching it. The door opened and Anubis was standing there. He looked at me then at Ammit. Ammit walked back to his bed where he was sleeping.

"What's up Sadie," Anubis asked.

"I wanted to know where you room was and Ammit showed me," I said.

"Why?" Anubis asked.

"Because I couldn't sleep," I said. "Any more questions?"

"No," Anubis said. "Come in."

I walked in. Anubis had plain black pajama pants and a black tank top. His walls were black and the whole room had different shades of black and grey.

"Is black your favorite color or something?" I asked.

"Yes," Anubis said. "It is."

"That explains your whole room," I said.

Anubis sat at the end of his bed while I sat in a chair. Anubis looked at me. "What did your mom say to you?"

"She told me that my father can get Set to stop trying to kill me," I said.

"What about Walt?"

"We have to figure out how to get rid of Walt because they can't control him," I said. "By now Walt will figure out I'm missing and I'm afraid he's going to get Carter and kill him."

"I'm sure Carter's fine," Anubis said. "He's one of the world's most powerful magicians and so are you."

"Just because he's powerful doesn't mean he always will win," I said. "Besides if Walt gets to Zia that's a good chance that Carter will be weaker."

My phone was ringing.

"It's Carter," I said.

"Answer it," Anubis said.

"Carter," I said.

"Sadie," Carter said. "Set and Walt are here I need you and Anubis to get to the Brooklyn House as fast as possible."

"Okay," I said.

"Hurry," Carter said then hung up the phone.

"Anubis," I said. "Carter needs help. He told me that I and you need to get to Brooklyn House as fast as possible."

Anubis snapped his fingers and he was wearing his usual outfit. Anubis grabbed something out of his nightstand and gave it to me.

"Why did you give me a knife?" I asked.

"In case you need it," Anubis said.

I put the knife in my boot and Anubis made a portal. Carter and Zia were fighting Set and Walt while the 3 ankle bitters were crying and Alyssa, Jaz, and Cleo were trying to calm them while Jaz was putting bandages on Shelby's forehead. The Mansion was on fire. Julian and Paul were putting out the fire while Felix sat there next to Alyssa. They were all in need of help from Jaz.

"What did he do explode the house," Anubis asked.

"I don't know," I said. Carter fell back to the ground taking Zia down with him. Walt pointed the wand at them. Carter put his arm in front of Zia and grabbed his sword that was next to him. Zia was holding herself up with her elbows. Carter looked at her then he got up and swung the sword at Walt. Walt stumbled back and Carter intertwined his hand with Zia's and pulled her up and wrapped his arms around her waist then looked at her to see if she was okay.

"Carter," I called.

Carter looked at me. Anubis and I ran over to the two of them.

"You two go sit down," I said. "Anubis and I got this."

Set and Walt came up to us. Set walks behind me and Anubis. Anubis turns towards his dad and I stand with my back against Anubis's back and face Walt.

"Sadie and Anubis," Set said. "I was starting to wonder when you were going to show up."

I grabbed my wand but Walt sent it flying towards Carter. Carter dodged it. I grabbed my knife from my boot and pointed it at Walt. I grabbed Anubis's free hand and he intertwined our fingers.

"How sweet," Set said. "They're going to fight together instead of Carter and Anubis trying to save the day."

Walt and Set started fighting. I let go of Anubis and Walt grabbed me. I cut him by his eye and he pushed me to the ground. The knife flew out of my hand. I crawled over to the knife and grabbed it. I waited for Walt to come for me. Walt grabbed me by the arm and pushed me onto the bench.

"Sadie," Walt said. "That ring that is on your finger means you are married to me."

I looked at the ring. I took it off and threw it at Walt's face.

"Not anymore it doesn't," I said.

Set disappeared into dust and Anubis came to help me.

"Sadie's mine," Walt said.

"Not ever," I said.

Anubis grabbed my waist and pulled me close to him. He kissed my forehead then he pushed me behind him and attacked Walt. Someone grabbed my arm and pulled me to the ground as a spell from Walt's wand almost hit me. I looked over and saw Carter sitting next to me with his arm around me. "You almost got killed Sadie." Carter said.

I was scared. "Thank you Carter," I said.

I hugged Carter and he hugged me back. Once we got up I continued hugging Carter I was too scared to let go of Carter. I was shaking.

"It's okay Sadie," Carter said. "You're fine."

"You saved my life," I said. "You're the best big brother."

"No," Carter said. "I'm not the best brother in the world Sadie. I just got there in just enough time to save you."

Walt got Anubis down to the ground. Walt walked over to me and Carter. "Well if it isn't the brother that saved the day."

Anubis walked up behind Walt and turned into a jackal he attacked him and I hid my face from the fighting. Carter backed up and pulled me with him. I grabbed the knife that Anubis gave me and ran over to Walt after Anubis turned back into human form. I grabbed Walt's shoulder and pushed him down to the ground. I held Walt down while Anubis got up from the ground. Anubis took the knife from me and pointed it at Walt.

"Walt," Anubis said. "Just end this Sadie will be with me and that's final, just give up."

"Never," Walt said. "I'm making sure Sadie has a boyfriend that will stay with her forever not move one when she's dead."

"I would never move one," Anubis said. "If you kill her I will never forget it and Ammit will devour you soul when the time comes for you to die."

Walt pushed me and I fell and he punched Anubis. I kicked Walt in the back and he fell to the ground. I ran over to Anubis.

"Are you okay," I asked.

"Yes Sadie," Anubis replied. "I'm fine."

I hugged Anubis then I turned towards Walt who was coming towards us. "I don't think this fight is going to end soon."

"Neither do I," Anubis said. Anubis moved in front of me. I heard noise behind me. I looked back and didn't see anything. I kept hearing something behind me. I leaned towards Anubis. "I think your father might be back."

There was a sound of sticks breaking and Anubis and I turned around instantly to the sound. Anubis's one and only stupid father was standing in front of us.

Walt grabbed my waist and pulled me towards him. "Hey princess," He said.

I punched him in the face and kicked him in the stomach then he fell to the ground then I kicked him in the face. "Don't call me princess," I said.

"I don't think I would call her princess ever again if I were you," Carter said. "She might kill you next time."

"Your wrong Carter," I smiled. "I might kill him this time."

Carter, Paul, and Julian exchanged looks and took a step away from me.

"Note to self," Julian said. "Never call Sadie a princess."

"Nope," Paul said.

Carter crossed his arms. "Never," He said.

Zia smiled at them. "Don't you guys have a mansion to be putting out right now?"

"Oh yeah," Paul said. "We should do that."

"Yup," Julian said.

"My uncles going to kill us all when he sees this," Carter said.

I turned towards Anubis who was fighting with his dad. Walt pushed me against the wall and started kissing me. I kneed him in the stomach and started beating him up again. He grabbed my wrists and pulled me close to him. "Stop it Sadie," Walt said throwing me to the ground.

"Carter," Zia said. "Go help your sister."

I stood back up and grabbed my wand and Carter had his wand and we both pointed them at Walt.

"Carter," I said. "What would happen if you sent the Ha-Di spell at a human."

"Sadie," Carter said. "What do you think will happen?"

"I'm going to find out," I said.

"Ha-di," I said. The spell shot out of my wand and went at Walt he ducked and it flew about 2 inches away from Anubis's head and into a tree.

"Sadie," Anubis said. "Stop using that spell."

"Ha-di," Walt pointed the wand at me.

Carter pointed his wand at me. "N-dah," He muttered.

Walt's spell exploded but it stopped because of the protection spell Carter put on me.

"Ha-di," Carter muttered toward Walt. Walt deflected it and it hit Set. He exploaded then disappeared.

Walt pointed another spell towards Carter.

"Sa-per," I muttered. Walt's spell hit a tree instead of Carter.

"I'll be back," Walt said. "But this isn't over."

Walt disappeared.

I pointed at the fire that wasn't out. "Maw," then water put out the house.

"Carter, Zia, Paul, and Julian," I said. "Go repair the mansion the best you can. I want Carter to get ahold of Amos and make sure he knows what has happened and ask him to send Bast back."

Anubis growled.

"Anubis," I said. "Calm down, we need her."

"Fine," Anubis said. "I'll be good."

"Alyssa, Cleo, Jaz, and Felix keep an eye on the ankle bitters and make sure they don't wonder off." I said.

"Anubis," I said. "Your coming with me to fix the barriers on the walls so Walt and Set take a while to get in next time."

"Yes Sadie," Anubis said.

Then we all went to tend to the jobs I gave everyone. We have to prepare for this battle.

**Sorry it's late. Please read and review.**


	37. Accepting The Final Battle

**Thanks for the reviews. Now on to the story. Sorry I haven't updated. I got sick Saturday and recovered Sunday and today I'm back and ready to go. By the way if I get 5 or more reviews by the time I type the next chapter I have questions at the bottom I'll answer there about how much I ship Sanubis.**

Sadie's POV

"I'm tired," I said.

"Well," Anubis said. "You have been up since 3:00 in the morning now its 7:00am. You get some sleep and someone will wake you up when Bast gets here."

"Okay," I said.

Carter and Zia went to get the ankle bitters some breakfast since they slept and were wide awake and Anubis and I were left alone. Anubis sat on the couch and put his legs up on the couch. I sat next to him with my head on his chest. Anubis put his arms around me and I fell asleep.

Anubis's POV

I watched as Sadie slept. Eventually Carter came in.

"I see Sadie is actually getting some sleep," Carter said. "How did she get to you anyway?"

"I don't know," I said. "I went to the hall of judgment and Sadie said she climbed down three stories of a house using a vine and she ran and when she was far enough she made a portal to me. I didn't even know she was there until she said something."

"As long as she's here and safe," Carter said. "I need to ask Sadie questions about what Walt did when he took her away after the wedding that she didn't want to be a part of."

"I didn't get the chance to ask her about that. All she said was he didn't do anything." I said.

Sadie moved her arm and I saw a mark under her jacket sleeve. I pulled her sleeve up and saw a knife cut on her arm it looked like it wasn't from the fight a couple hours ago.

"Carter," I said. "She has a cut on her arm and I don't think it was from the fight."

Carter came over and looked at Sadie's arm. "Do you know if there's anymore?"

"No," I said. "But now we have something to ask her when she gets up."

"Yeah," Carter said. "I bet Walt did this to her."

"Or my father," I said.

"Carter," Zia called. "Alyssa, Cleo, Jaz and I are taking the ankle bitters and Felix somewhere so there safer."

"Are you guys coming back?" Carter asked.

"Yes," Zia said. "Unless you call before we get there to tell us to stay."

"I will if Walt and Set comes back. I don't think Set will be coming back but I'm sure Walt will." Carter said. Carter kissed Zia and I just turned my head back to Sadie. I heard Zia and the ones that were leaving walk out the door and I knew they were gone.

Carter got up. "I'm going to figure out where Julian and Paul wandered off to. They're somewhere in this mansion."

I walked into the kitchen and looked around. After 10 minutes I heard footsteps behind me. It was just Sadie.

Sadie leaned on the counter across from me. "I woke up and you were gone. Where are Zia and the others?"

"Everyone but Julian, Paul, Carter, me, and you left to get the little ones to safety with your uncle Bast still hasn't shown up." I explained walking around to Sadie and walking past her back to the living room.

Sadie followed me. "If they wanted someone safe shouldn't we just hide the person they want," She said. "Me."

I stopped and turned towards her. "When you were with me they still attacked and we weren't here besides I think they have been getting to your brother. They'll use Carter to get to you Sadie. They know you'll give in."

"But it will keep me safe," Sadie said. "It's too dangerous for me to be where they can get me."

I walked over to Sadie and put my hands on her shoulders. "Sadie," I said. "I'll keep you safe no matter what happens. I love you too much to let you get hurt."

I kissed Sadie.

Sadie's POV

Anubis kissed me. I put my hands on each side of his face and pulled him closer. Anubis moved his hands from my shoulders to my waist. I eventually moved my arms around his waist. Then the door blew open. I pulled away quickly and Anubis pulled me close to him and wrapped his arms around me. I stood facing the door leaning against Anubis I was still frightened. "Sadie," Anubis said. "Its okay stop shaking."

Carter, Julian, and Paul ran down the stairs with their weapons.

"Did you expect me to stay away longer?" Walt asked stepping into view.

I turned towards Anubis and he just hugged me tightly.

"Sadie," Walt said. "Did you show them your arm?"

Carter looked at Walt and then back at me. I looked at Walt.

"What did you do to her arm?" Carter asked.

"I'm sure she hasn't mentioned it," Walt said.

I looked at the ground. I remembered what he did.

*Flashback Night Before Sadie got away from Walt*

"Sadie," Walt said. "Come here you can't get away."

I ran down the hall way. "No," I said. "I don't love you and I'm not going to stay here."

Walt grabbed my arm and hit it with a knife. I screamed and kicked him. I ran down the hall and turned in a room I found a closet and sat in it. I had tears running down my face. I heard footsteps. I g held my arm that had been cut.

Walt opened the door and grabbed my arm.

"STOP," I screamed. "LET ME GO."

*Back to the action end of flashback*

"Anubis," Walt said. "Why don't you check her arm?"

Anubis pulled up the sleeve of my jacket and the 6 inch long cut on my arm was there.

"You did that to my sister," Carter said looking at the cut and holding my arm so he could see it.

"I had no choice she wouldn't listen," Walt said.

"You did have a choice," Carter said. "Sadie never listens you know that so you just cut her arm to make her listen. Give me one excuse not to kill you now."

"If someone kills me it has to be Anubis," Walt said. "The final fight will just be me fighting Anubis and Anubis just fighting me. Only if Anubis accepts the fight then we will end this."

Anubis let go of me and I moved so Anubis could walk forward. I stood by Carter with Julian and Paul behind us.

"I accept," Anubis said.

"The final battle starts tomorrow," Walt said walking out and disappearing.

Carter and I looked at each other.

**There's chapter 37. The questions I will answer are.**

**When did I start shipping Sanubis?**

**Why do I think they should be together?**

**Did I like it when Walt came in the picture? (I think we already know the answer.)**

**What 10 songs do you think fit Sadie and Anubis together? (I got so many in my head.)**

**Will you continue writing stories for Sanubis After this story and the sequel? (I think we know the answer to that to.)**

**Check out pictures I made of Sanubis. And my cover for a new story when I get to the story. Walt vs. Anubis. link on my profile.**


	38. The Day Before The Battle

**Hey sorry for not updating a while I should be back for now I will post every other day hopefully. **

Sadie's POV

After Anubis agreed to fight Walt Anubis and I went to the graveyard and Anubis took me to his favorite graveyard the New Orleans graveyard.

"Anubis," I said. "What if during the fight something bad happens to you? I don't want to lose you."

"You won't lose me Sadie," Anubis said. "I'm a god and Walt's a magician."

"Yeah," I said. "He was taught by me and Carter two of the most powerful magician's in the world."

"Sadie," Anubis said. "I'll fight best I can but if something bad happens you need to listen to what Carter says even if you have to leave."

"I won't leave if you get hurt," I said.

"You have to if something happens to me I know something won't happen to you," Anubis said.

"What will happen if something bad happens to you," I said.

"I don't know Sadie," Anubis said. Anubis hugged me. We stood there for a while. After Anubis let me go I leaned up and kissed him.

"I don't want to leave you," I said.

"I'm going to fight the best I can," Anubis said. "Tomorrow is when we find out if something happens."

"Shouldn't we get back before Carter starts freaking out," I said.

"I told him where I was taking you," Anubis said.

"Where does he think we are?" I asked.

"In the New Orleans graveyard," Anubis smiled. "Right where we are."

I leaned against a tree and Anubis was walking towards me. There was a twig snap and Anubis turned around. There was a girl around the same age as Anubis looked.

"What are you doing here?" Anubis said.

"Anubis," She said. "Calm down, I'm not here to stop you two."

"Who is she?" I asked.

"She hasn't noticed yet," The girl said. "I'm Hathor."

I'm stuck in a graveyard with a god of death and a goddess of love. Death and Love not a good combination.

"I came to wish you luck on your fight," Hathor said. "I'm the goddess of love and nothing beats the love you two have. I'm sure Anubis will win the battle and Walt won't have anything left."

Anubis looked at me then back at Hathor. "Thanks Hathor," Anubis said.

"I should be off now," Hathor said and disappeared.

Anubis walked up to me. Anubis put his hands on my waist and he leaned in and kissed me. I kissed him back. We pulled apart when we were out of breath. I hugged Anubis and he hugged me. Anubis and I both didn't want tomorrow to come we decided to spend most of the day together. Anubis sat down by the tree and I sat next to him with my hand in his. I laid my head on his shoulder. We sat there talking for an hour.

Then Anubis stood up. "Let's head back," Anubis said reaching his hands and I grabbed his hands and he pulled me up. We headed back to the mansion.

"I got to go get some rest Sadie," Anubis said. "See you tomorrow morning," Anubis kissed me and headed to the room he was staying in. I sat on the couch and watched Shelby and the ankle bitters draw pictures.

After it was a couple hours it was time to get the ankle bitters to bed. Alyssa, Jaz, and I each took care of one of them. I got Shelby.

I sat on Shelby's bed waiting for her to come back from the bathroom where she was changing to pajamas. When she came out I tucked her in.

"Good Night Shelby," I said.

"Sadie," Shelby said. "Is Anubis going to win the fight tomorrow?"

'I don't know Shelby," I said. "But I'm sure that he'll probably win."

"I hope he does," Shelby said.

"Me to Shelby," I said. "Good Night."

"Good Night," Shelby said.

I headed to my room and got ready for bed. I was standing on my balcony then I hear footsteps behind me. I turn to see Anubis. "Hey," I said.

"Hey," Anubis said walking up to me.

"Shelby asked me if you were going to win the fight," I said.

"I see she's almost as worried as you are," Anubis smiled.

"We'll I think Shelby and the ankle-bitters actually like having you here. I know Shelby does." I told him.

"I just came to check on you," Anubis said. "I was worried that Walt would try something I'll never trust him."

"I see your point," I smiled. "As you can see I'm fine."

"Good Night Sadie," Anubis said.

"Night Jackal boy," I smiled.

Anubis left and I went to bed then fell asleep.

**Sorry it's short. I'll answer the questions next chapter. I ran out of time today.**


	39. The Battle

**Hey thanks for the reviews you guys are great readers.**

Sadie's POV

"Sadie," Anubis said softly. "Wake up."

"No," I whined.

"Sadie," Anubis said. "Today I have to fight Walt."

I opened my eyes and looked at Anubis. "I know that's why I wanted to stay in bed."

Anubis stood up. He was wearing his usual outfit. His shirt was grey. He didn't have a jacket today his shirt didn't have sleeves so you could see how strong he was.

"Where's your jacket?" I asked. "This is like one of the only times you weren't wearing your jacket."

"That's because I don't want to wear my jacket during the fight." Anubis replied.

"When is Walt coming?" I asked.

"Soon," Anubis said. "That's why I woke you up."

Anubis left the room and I got up and took a shower then I changed into a grey t-shirt, black jacket, black skinny jeans, and combat boots. I walked downstairs after I brushed out my hair. I saw Anubis standing by the window watching for Walt. I walked over to him and put my arms around him and he put his arm around my shoulder. I saw Walt appear. I looked at Anubis. I put my arms around his neck and kissed him. Then Anubis walked outside along with me, Jaz, Carter, Zia, and Bast.

I let go of Anubis's hand and stood back by Carter. Carter put his arm around me and hugged me. "He'll be okay Sadie," He assured me.

"I Hope so," I said.

Anubis's POV

I stood there waiting for Walt to say something.

"Anubis," He said.

"Walt," I said.

"I see you have a crowed to watch you lose," Walt said.

"I wasn't planning on losing today Walt," I said.

"Neither was I," Walt said.

"I guess one of us is wrong," I said.

"We'll just have to find out which one," Walt said.

Walt jumped at me and punched me in the face. I pushed him away and sent him flying to the ground. I punched him and then he pulled out his wand. He sent a spell at me but I dodged it. I turned into a Jackal and attacked him he threw me and I whimpered and turned into human form. I got up and blasted him but he moved away. I sent another blast at him again. I blasted him and it hit him. He sent something at me and I dodged it again. I waited for him to do something else. He was in pain but I knew he wouldn't get up. Not yet. He hit me with a wind spell and I flew back and crashed into the wall.

"ANUBIS," Sadie screamed.

I turned to her voice. I saw Walt pointing a spell at Sadie.

"SADIE MOVE," I shouted.

Carter pulled her out of the way. I ran towards Walt and punched him a couple times and he just hit me with another spell. I summoned a Jackal and it jumped at Walt. After a while off sending a bunch of spells and blast at each other I got Walt to fall to the ground. I walked up to him.

"Looks like I win," I said.

"Are you going to kill me now?" Walt asked.

"No," I said. "But I will if you don't leave Sadie alone for the rest of your life. Go away and never come back."

"I'll be back," Walt said. "I won't tell you win but I'll be back. I hope you'll be ready."

"We will," I said.

Walt disappeared in defeat and I stood there I guess I was the winner.

**Now time to answer the questions**

**When did I start shipping Sanubis?**

I liked them when Sadie and Anubis meet in the graveyard.

**Why do I think they should be together?**

Because I love forbidden love and they make a perfect couple who wouldn't agree.

**Did I like it when Walt came in the picture? (I think we already know the answer.)**

I did when I thought he liked Jaz but when he liked Sadie I didn't really like him.

**What 10 songs do you think fit Sadie and Anubis together? (I got so many in my head.)**

Stuck In The Moment by Justin Bieber (Not really a JB fan but I think the song fits).

Nobody Compares By One Direction

They Don't Know About Us By One Direction

Had Me Hello by Olivia Holt and/or Luke Benward

On My Mind By Cody Simpson

A Thousand Years - Christina Perri

Fight for This Love - Cheryl Cole

Truly, Deeply, Madly by One Direction

Irresistible by One Direction

Magic by One Direction

What Makes You Beautiful by One Direction

**A lot of One Direction in there review your 10 favorites that fit them or you thing fit for Sanubis. **

**Will you continue writing stories for Sanubis After this story and the sequel? (I think we know the answer to that to.)**

Yes


	40. authors note sorry

hey guys bad news u wont be ablento update untill my computeer gets of it makes you mad but my computer is dumb at times. hope you dont leave the stoorry. sorry for no updating.

Lesa / Saunbis-Is-Forever


End file.
